Hereafter
by Noesi
Summary: Severus Snape hat Naginis Attacke auf wundersame Weise überlebt und versucht nun mit Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite sein neues Leben zu ordnen...
1. Erwachen

Alles war heilsam dunkel. Keine Gedanken. Keine Gefühle. Endlich. Dann – erst ganz leise und schließlich immer durchdringender – Musik. Oder war es Vogelgesang? Er dachte ja wieder! Ihm war als loderte Feuer vor seinen Augen – ein Feuerwerk aus Rot, Orange und Gold. Und immer noch die Melodie. Schöner als alles was er bisher gehört hatte. Dann wieder Stille und Dunkelheit, doch anders diesmal. Ein kleiner silberner Streif tauchte auf und wurde immer größer, bis Serverus Snape ihn erkannte. Es war eine silberne Hirschkuh – sein Patronus. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und blinzelte. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen grün und ihr Gesicht – nein, ihr ganzer Körper - veränderte sich. Es war Lily. Ein Stich in Severus' Herz. Sie lächelte. Schließlich sprach sie und ihre Stimme klang wie von weit her, obwohl sie doch direkt vor ihm stand: „Severus. Sev. Lass gut sein, Sev. Du hast genug gebüßt. Ich habe dir doch schon längst verziehen. Tu du es endlich auch. Lebe, Severus, lebe!" und dann löste sie sich auf und Severus blickte auf eine große glühend rote Wand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Geräusche um sich her wahrnahm. Ein Rascheln wie von einem Umhang und Schritte direkt neben ihm. Endlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass die rote Wand die Innenseite seiner geschlossenen Augenlieder war und mit der Erkenntnis kam ein Schmerz, der von seinem Hals auszugehen schien und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. „Oh! Wachen wir endlich auf, was?". Seine Augenlider flatterten als er sie schließlich öffnete. Überraschend schnell gewöhnten sich seine Augen an ihr helles Umfeld: sie zeigten Snape einen spartanisch eingerichteten Raum in ergrautem Weiß, außer ihm selbst war ein recht junger Mann mit einem weißen Kittel in diesem Raum. Dieser schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Snapes Gehirn arbeite noch schwerfällig, doch langsam aber sicher kombinierte er das Vorgefundene und die Tatsache, dass er offenbar in einem Bett lag zum einzig Möglichen: er war Patient im St. Mungos, was wiederum hieß, dass er noch lebte. Seine Kehle brannte und er beschloss, den zweiten Anwesenden – offensichtlich ein Heiler – nach Wasser zu fragen. Er räusperte sich schmerzhaft und brachte dann ein dünnes, krächzendes „Wasser!" hervor. Das war seine Stimme? Der Heiler jedenfalls hatte offenbar verstanden, denn er schickte sich nun an, Snape vorsichtig Wasser zwischen die aufgeplatzten Lippen zu träufeln. Snape jedoch richtete sich mit für seinen Zustand nahezu übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit auf, packte den Heiler mit einer Hand am Unterarm und nahm ihm das Wasserglas mit der anderen Hand ab. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sein Körper offenbar noch wie gewohnt funktionierte. Er ignorierte das entgeisterte Gesicht des Heilers sowie den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Hals und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Danach suchten seine Augen die des Heilers und sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck verlangte nach Antworten. „Sie wissen, wer Sie sind?", wollte Snapes Gegenüber zunächst wissen. Natürlich, dachte Severus, wie hätte er je vergessen sollen, wer er war, wo er sich oft genug gewünscht hatte, jemand anderes sein zu können. „Severus Snape.", brachte er der Einfachheit halber hervor und der Heiler schien zufrieden. „Ja, Sir. Und ich bin Heiler Heliot. Nun, wie es scheint, sind sie von Du-weißt-schon-wems Schlange angefallen und tödlich verletzt worden. Aber sie haben ganz offensichtlich überlebt."

„Wie?", Snape stellte fest, dass seine Stimme fester wurde, je öfter er sie gebrauchte, obgleich die Schmerzen in seinem Hals beständig zuzunehmen schienen. Heliot indes machte ein ratloses Gesicht und meinte: „So ganz wissen wir das auch nicht. Es wird jedoch vermutet, dass ein Phönix die Blutungen stoppen ließ, ehe Sie gefunden wurden.", ein wenig Ehrfurcht schwang nun in seiner Stimme mit, doch Snape waren die Informationen noch zu spärlich: „Was ist mit meinem Hals?", als er sich selbst an die Kehle greifen wollte, erkannte er, dass sein Hals dick bandagiert war und war darüber einigermaßen bestürzt. „Das ist, wo die Schlange zubiss, Sir. Wir haben leider noch kein Mittel gefunden, um die Wunden vollkommen verheilen zu lassen." Snape schluckte hart und bereute es im selben Moment aufgrund der aufkommenden Schmerzen. „Wie lange behandeln Sie mich schon?",

„Seit fast 6 Wochen. Ihr Blutverlust war enorm, deswegen hielten wir es für klüger, Sie im Koma zu halten. Vor vier Tagen haben wir aufgehört, Ihnen den Komatrank zu verabreichen und seither auf Ihr Aufwachen gewartet. Nachher kommt eine Schwester, um Ihren Verband zu wechseln. Kann ich in der Zeit noch etwas für Sie tun?",

„Ja." Sagte Snape entschlossen, „Beantworten Sie mir folgendes: Wieso werde ich überhaupt behandelt? Wenn ich noch lebe, müsste ich dann nicht nach Askaban?" Heliot schien milde überrascht als er antwortete: „Aber Sir, man kennt doch inzwischen die Wahrheit über Sie, Sie sind praktisch ein Held. Keine Sorge, Ihr Gedächtnis wird bald wieder richtig arbeiten, Sir, dann werden Sie sich bestimmt erinnern, wie Sie Harry Potter ihre Geschichte anvertrauten." , er übersah den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Patienten und fügte munter an: „Sir, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter…die anderen Patienten…Aber vielleicht möchten Sie ja gern Ihre Tagespropheten durchsehen…Ihr Abonnement läuft weiter und wir haben uns nicht gewagt, die Exemplare ohne Ihre Zustimmung zu entsorgen." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Heliot das Tischlein mit dem Papierberg direkt neben Snapes Bett gleiten und verabschiedete sich dann rasch mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Missmutig schnaubend nahm Snape den obersten Tagespropheten zur Hand. Er war von heute und gleich auf der zweiten Seite sorgte eine Schlagzeile dafür, dass heiße Übelkeit in Severus Snape aufstieg:_ Snapes Portrait hängt endlich im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts – Nachdem Harry Potter (17) – der Junge der lebt, mit seinen Enthüllungen über den wohl umstrittensten aller Schulleiter der renommierten Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Severus Snape, an die Öffentlichkeit ging und sich für ein Fallenlassen aller Anklagepunkte gegen seinen einstigen Lehrer stark machte, hat er nun auch dafür Sorge getragen, dass traditionsgemäß ein Portrait Snapes ins Schulleiterbüro gehangen wird. Um den angeblich schwerverletzten Snape selbst ist es sehr ruhig geworden: die Sprecher am Hospital, wo er dem Vernehmen nach in Behandlung ist, geben sich jedenfalls bedeckt und sind zu keinen Auskünften bezüglich des Ex-Ex-Ex-Todessers zu bewegen. Den Schulleiterposten übernimmt derweil im kommenden Schuljahr erneut kommissarisch Minerva McGonagall._ Schamesröte machte sich im sonst blutleeren Gesicht Snapes breit und er zerknüllte energisch den Tagespropheten, ehe er sich gleich mehrere weitere nahm und sie systematisch nach seinem oder Potters Namen absuchte. Ein Teil von Snape hatte immer geahnt, dass der Dunkle Lord eines Tages seiner überdrüssig werden würde und er hatte stets gehofft, seine Mission noch beenden zu können, bevor es soweit war. Doch allmählich dämmerte Snape, was sich in seinen letzten Augenblicken abgespielt hatte und er durchforstete die Zeitungen, um seine Ahnung zu bestätigen. „Lass es vorbei sein…!" zischte Snape vor sich hin und riss schließlich den ältesten Tagespropheten an sich. _Der Dunkle Lord besiegt! Die magische Welt atmet auf! Harry Potter soll Merlinorden der Ersten Klasse erhalten_ titelte der Prophet und Snape war, als fiele ein tonnenschweres Gewicht von ihm. Er las alle Artikel, die ihn selbst, den Dunklen Lord oder Potter betrafen und fühlte sich am Schluss wieder recht gut im Bilde: Voldemort hatte ihn töten lassen wollen, um die vermeintlich alleinige Herrschaft über den Elderstab zu erlangen, von der widerlichen Schlange zum Verbluten zurückgelassen, hatte er mit Mühe und nur durch silbrige Gedankenfäden den letzten Auftrag Dumbledores erledigt und Potter über die Notwendigkeit seines Opfers unterrichtet. Offenbar war ihm, wie ihm inzwischen wieder eingefallen war, im Angesicht des Todes sentimental zumute gewesen und er hatte dem Potterjungen Erinnerungen mitgegeben, die er für gewöhnlich tief in seinem Inneren verschlossen hielt und die vom Grund für seinen Seitenwechsel zeugten. Dann hatte Snape das Bewusstsein verloren und man meinte sein Leben wäre ausgehaucht. Potter, nach dem Anschauen der fremden Erinnerungen tatsächlich bereit, zu sterben, hatte sich dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert und dieser hatte den unbeabsichtigt geschaffenen Horkrux, von dem er nichts wusste, beim Angriff auf Harry zerstört, Potter jedoch nur vorübergehend ausgeschaltet. Die Schlange hatte wohl der Nichtsnutz Longbottom erledigt, wer hätte das gedacht? Schlussendlich hatte Potter dann also wirklich Voldemort töten können und war dabei selbst – mal wieder - mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Unterdessen, so die Vermutungen, muss ein Phönix – und Snape kannte da nur einen – zu Severus gekommen sein und hat ihn mit seinen heilsamen Tränen vor dem Ausbluten bewahrt. Als man ihn jedenfalls zu den übrigen Toten bringen wollte, war entdeckt worden, dass er noch schwach atmete und man hatte ihn stattdessen ins St. Mungo Hospital gebracht, wo er nur grob verarztet und dann wie die anderen Todesser nach Askaban geschickt werden sollte. Doch – und Snape kam nicht umhin eine für ihn befremdliche Welle der Dankbarkeit zu spüren – Harry Potter war am Tag nach der Schlacht mit einem erlesenen Teil von Snapes Erinnerungen an die Presse getreten und hatte um Einstellung des Todesserverfahrens gegen seinen ehemaligen Lehrer ersucht. Die Tatsache, dass er, Severus, tiefer liegende Gründe für seinen Gram über den Tod Lily Potters hatte, hatte Lilys Sohn sensibler Weise verschwiegen. Nun war Severus Snape also ein gefeierter Held und die Reporter, allen voran diese Kimmkorn rissen sich darum, Interviews über und vor allem mit ihm zu bekommen. Gerade dachte Snape darüber nach, wie er das umgehen konnte, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging und eine kleine, vollbusige Schwester mit allerlei Verbandszeug hereinkam. „Mr. Snape, Sir, schön, dass sie wach sind! Ich bin Schwester Yvonne. Dann wollen wir mal, nicht wahr?", doch sie wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort und hatte schon dafür gesorgt, dass sich die meterlange Stoffbinde von Snapes Hals wickelte. Snapes missmutiger Blick fiel auf den kleinen Spiegel, der an der Wand gegenüber bei einem kleinen Waschbecken hing. Rasch schwang er seine nackten dürren Waden vom Bett und eilte zu der Waschgelegenheit, Yvonne blieb mit halboffenem Mund zurück. Severus musste sich zunächst an dem Waschbecken abstützen, sein Körper kam nach dem langen Liegen nicht mit dem Tempo seines Geistes mit und genervt wartete er darauf, dass der Schwindel nachließe. Als er schließlich den Kopf hob und in sein Spiegelbild blickte, wich noch das letzte bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Er sah aus wie der Tod persönlich: Seine Wangen- und Kieferknochen stachen noch spitzer als sonst aus seinem Gesicht, die lange gebogene Nase warf einen unwirklich großen Schatten, die Augen lagen in tiefen, schwarzen Höhlen, sein Haar war von bisher unerreichter Fettigkeit und klebte ihm förmlich am Kopf und zu allem Überfluss nahmen sie es hier offenbar mit dem Rasieren nicht so genau, denn an seinem Kinn und den hohlen Wangen zeichneten sich Bartstoppeln von mindestens drei Tagen ab. Doch das alles war noch harmlos, gegen das was Snape an seinem Hals erkennen konnte: Alles war scheckig wie von einem einzigen riesigen Blauen Fleck und glich einer Kraterlandschaft, in der jeder Zahn Naginis eine tiefe schwarzunterlaufene feuchte Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Das Fleisch schien unwiederbringlich zerstört. Er fühlte die Übelkeit wieder in sich aufsteigen und ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte, erbrach er das Bisschen, das er hatte zu sich nehmen können ins Waschbecken. Als er dann wieder aufsah, erkannte er, dass die Schwester an ihn herangetreten war und ihn mitleidig ansah. Seine Hände hielten krampfartig den Waschbeckenrand fest, als er seine Gefühle mühsam unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Snape.", brachte Yvonne schließlich hilflos heraus und fügte fast flehentlich hinzu: „Aber Sie sind immerhin am Leben und sonst völlig gesund.",

„Die Sache ist nur, dass ich nicht geplant hatte, noch zu leben! Nicht nachdem…", er unterbrach sich, wandte sich zu ihr um und schrie: „Und gesund nennen Sie das, ja? Sehe ich vielleicht gesund aus? Mache ich einen guten Eindruck auf Sie? 6 Wochen lang haben Sie an mir herumgepfuscht und das ist dabei herausgekommen!? Ich habe genug von Ihren Methoden! Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Wo sind meine Sachen?", er bemerkte, wie ihn sein Auftritt schwächte, wie ihm erneut schwindelig wurde und er sich halt suchend an der Schwester abstützen musste. Mit seltsam psychedelischen Mustern vor den Augen wurde er von ihr zurück zu seinem Bett bugsiert, wo er sich sogleich niederlegte. „Verzeihung…", murmelte er, während sich sein Kopf langsam wieder klärte. Als er schließlich Yvonne neben sich wieder scharf umrissen sehen konnte, schüttelte diese verständnisvoll den Kopf. „Man hat uns vor Ihrem Temperament gewarnt, Sir.", sagte sie und lächelte. Snape verdrehte geringschätzig die Augen – er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer diese Warnung ausgesprochen hat. „Ihr Zauberstab ist hier, Mr. Snape.", sie öffnete die Schublade des Schränkchens, das neben dem Kopfende von Snapes Bett stand und er sah das vertraute Holz darin liegen. Sogleich ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und genoss das Gefühl von Kontrolle, das er durch ihn zurück erlangte. „Und ihre Sachen sind hier im Schrank.", sie öffnete kurz den Schrank neben der Zimmertür, sodass Snape seinen schwarzen Umhang darin hängen sehen konnte. „Und wenn Sie gehen möchten, kann Sie natürlich keiner aufhalten. Ich denke aber, ein, zwei Tage zur Stärkung würden Ihnen nicht schaden. Wir warten außerdem noch auf die Eule von einem australischen Experten für Schlangengifte, der um Hilfe ersucht wurde. Also? Was meinen Sie, darf ich Ihnen nun wieder einen Verband anlegen?". Snapes Augen blickten nachdenklich ins Leere, als er sich an den geschundenen Hals fasste. Er war nass von einem milchigen Sekret, dass die Verletzungen abzusondern schienen. Severus betrachtete angewidert wie es auf seinen Fingern glänzte und ruckte schließlich mit dem Kopf, was die Schwester als Einverständnis deutete und mit der Versorgung der Wunden begann.


	2. Option

Der dritte Tag seit Serverus' Erwachen aus dem Koma war angebrochen und er war wieder zu seiner üblichen Morgenroutine übergegangen. Er stand auf, ehe im St. Mungos die Nachtschwester ihrer Schicht beendete und wusch sich in dem kleinen Bad, das zu seinem Zimmer gehörte. Dazu gehörte für ihn auch die tägliche Rasur, die er mittels Zauberstab bis zum Rand der Halsbandage durchführte. Anschließend schlüpfte er in seinen Umhang und setzte sich auf sein Bett, um dort den Tagespropheten lesend auf sein Frühstück zu warten. Es kam ihm mehr und mehr wie Zeitverschwendung vor, noch länger in dem Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Der Zustand seines Halses war unverändert, an die Schmerzen hatte er sich gewöhnt. Sein Zimmer verlassen konnte er nicht, denn er hatte mitbekommen, dass vor seiner Tür Pressegeier nur darauf warteten, das erste Foto von ihm nach Voldemorts Sturz zu machen. Als Heiler Heliot nach dem Frühstück zur Visite kam, war offensichtlich, dass ihn etwas bedrückte und Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich misstrauisch in die hellgrauen des Heilers. „Guten Morgen, !", begann Heliot möglichst unverfänglich, wurde jedoch sofort von Snape unterbrochen: „Sie haben Nachricht aus Australien.", es war eine kühle Feststellung und Heliot hatte keine andere Wahl, als sogleich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. „Ja, Sir, das haben wir. Doch leider nicht sehr erfreuliche. Mr. Squamata, ein angesehener Toxikologe, meint, er kann nicht helfen, wenn er nicht die Art der Schlange kennt. Er konnte anhand der Bissspuren und Beschreibungen von Zeugen keine Typisierung vornehmen und ist daher der Ansicht, dass es sich um eine einzigartig gefährliche Hybride handeln muss. Es sei zu gefährlich, Sie mit einem nicht genau passenden Antidot zu behandeln. Und da die Schlange sich auflöste, nachdem ihr der Kopf abgeschlagen wurde, können wir sie nicht untersuchen lassen.", er machte eine kurze Pause, in der Snape seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und zum einzigen Fenster des Zimmers ging, dass einen trostlosen Blick auf die Muggelstraße vor dem Hospital bot. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Sir. Aber ich fürchte, wir können nichts weiter für Sie tun." Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten, stattdessen meinte er nur: „Dann kann ich gehen?", und sah dabei weiter aus dem Fenster. „Ähm, ja Sir. Wir möchten Ihnen gern noch einen Vorrat der Salbe mitgeben, mit der wir Ihre Wunden behandelt haben, unsere Pharmagier sind bereits-."

„Wollen Sie mich beleidigen? Ich bin 15 Jahre lang Lehrer für Zaubertränke gewesen, meinen Sie nicht, dass ich selbst in der Lage bin, diese Salbe herzustellen?!", Snape wandte sich jetzt dem Heiler erzürnt zu. „Besorgen Sie mir das Rezept und veranlassen Sie alles Weitere! Ich will noch heute hier weg!"

„Oh, ja, natürlich, Sir. Verzeihen Sie!", beflissen machte sich Heliot auf zur Tür, als er plötzlich innehielt. „Ach, Mr. Snape. Da wartet noch Besuch für Sie. Das heitert Sie bestimmt auf – ich schicke sie gleich zu Ihnen.", und ehe Snape etwas einwenden konnte, war Heliot zur Tür hinaus und wenige Augenblicke später kamen die drei Menschen herein, die Snape am allerwenigsten erwartet und sich auch nie gewünscht hätte: Potter, Weasley und Granger. Alle drei machten einen etwas verunsicherten Eindruck, Snape konnte ohne sich anzustrengen erkennen, was sie dachten: es war Potters Idee gewesen, herzukommen, er war wie üblich rührselig gewesen und wollte sich wohl mit Snape aussöhnen; Weasley war wohl nur mitgekommen, weil sie ihn gezwungen hatten, er traute Snape nach wie vor nicht über den Weg; und Granger schließlich wusste nicht, ob das was sie taten, richtig war und wirkte so, als hätte sie vergessen, eine Hausaufgabe abzugeben und fürchtete sich wie üblich vor Konsequenzen. Es erheiterte Severus tatsächlich und sein übliches sarkastisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Ach, sieh an. Das fantastische Trio gibt sich die Ehre! Meinen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem neuerlichen Triumph über den Dunklen Lord, Potter! Genießen Sie Ihren Ruhm? Da draußen wartet sicher schon Miss Kimmkorn um uns beim freundschaftlichen Händeschütteln zu erwischen!". Es war befriedigend mit anzusehen, wie Potter sofort darauf ansprang und gerade seinen Mund zum Gegenschlag öffnen wollte, doch Snape war schneller. „Falls Sie dachten, ich würde Ihnen auf Knien rutschend danken, dass Sie mein Leumundszeuge waren, haben Sie sich wie so oft getäuscht. Fakt ist, diese brisanten Erinnerungen hatten nur den einen Zweck, Sie über Ihre letzte Aufgabe zu informieren und dazu mussten Sie mir glauben können. Ich hätte, wäre ich nicht des nahenden Todes sicher gewesen, wohl kaum, derart aus den Vollen geschöpft. Keine meiner Erinnerungen sollte meinem Ansehen dienen! Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, sollte ich jemals herauskriegen, wer diesen verdammten Phönix erscheinen ließ, werde ich diesen Jemand aufsuchen und ihm ganz sicher nicht danken! Ich habe keine Lust, in Ihrer oder jemandes anderen Schuld zu stehen! Mein Leben war vorbei!". Er holte Luft, sein Kopf hatte eine scheckige Rotfärbung angenommen und in seinen freudlosen Augen lag nichts als Verachtung. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit: „Gut, _Sir_! Dann üben Sie sich mal fein weiter im Selbstmitleid! Denn meine Mutter hätte Sie nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen! Ich würde meinen, zwischen uns ist alles gesagt! Oh! Und keine Sorge! Wir sind quitt! Sie schulden mir gar nichts!", damit drehte Potter auf dem Absatz um und verschwand dicht gefolgt von Weasley, den man deutlich „Hab's doch gleich gesagt! Der ändert sich nie!" murmeln hören konnte durch die Tür. Granger blieb noch unentschlossen stehen mit etwas wie Enttäuschung im Gesicht, sie öffnete kurz die Lippen, überlegte es dich dann anders und ließ Snape schließlich allein. Der stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und grübelte über das, was Potter gesagt hatte, was an sich schon ärmlich für ihn war. Dann kam ihm wieder Grangers Gesichtsausdruck in den Sinn. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als wäre ein Vorhaben von ihr gescheitert. War diese Besuchsidee die ihrige gewesen? Was hatte sie sich davon erhofft? Sie war die mit Abstand Klügste des Trios, wie selbst Snape ihr zugestehen musste, sie muss doch geahnt haben, dass Hund und Katze nicht plötzlich Frieden schließen würden. Er zwang sich, auf sein Fortkommen zu fokussieren und dachte nun darüber nach, wie gut seine Chancen standen, unbemerkt von der lauernden Presse aus der Krankenhaus zu kommen, um dort zu disapparieren. Oder ob man nicht einen Portschlüssel einrichten könnte, der ihn direkt aus diesem Zimmer wegbringen würde? Da kam Schwester Yvonne zum Verbandwechsel herein. „Mr. Snape, ich höre, Sie wollen uns verlassen?", routiniert begann sie mit ihrer Arbeit, die Snape inzwischen ohne Murren über sich ergehen ließ, den Blick in den Spiegel jedoch sorgfältig vermied. „Ja, so sehr mir Ihre mütterliche Art fehlen wird, muss ich doch sagen, dass mich hier nichts hält, außer der dämlichen Kimmkornkuh und ihren Kollegen vor der Tür.", schnaubte Snape mit einem verächtlichen Blick zur Tür. „Oh, dann wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass man die Presse des Hauses verwiesen hat. Sie fingen an, die übrigen Patienten zu belästigen und das Personal von der Arbeit abzuhalten. Unmöglich, sag ich Ihnen!",

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Snape nur und sah sehnsüchtig Richtung Tür. „Wie lange wird Heliot wohl noch brauchen, bis meine Entlassung statthaft ist?", wollte er nun wissen. „Wenn Sie Glück haben, sind Sie zum Abendessen zuhause.", antworte Yvonne in einem Ton, der Snape bedeutete, dass er keine falschen Hoffnungen auf eine zeitnahe Entlassung haben sollte. Er quittierte das mit einem genervten Augenrollen und einem leisen Schnauben. „Dann werde ich mir zumindest schon mal die Füße vertreten, wo doch jetzt die Luft rein ist.", Yvonne beendete ihre Arbeiten an Snapes Hals und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Sie können in unseren Hospitalpark, der ist weitläufig genug, um seine Ruhe zu haben, aber zum Mittagessen sollten Sie wieder da sein – es gibt heute Kürbiseintopf.", Sie kannte Snape inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn nicht ernsthaft mit Essen locken konnte, dass sie es dennoch mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus probierte, wusste Snape mittlerweile zu schätzen. Der Anflug eines Lächelns spielte daher um seine schmalen Lippen, ehe er sich von der Schwester abwandte und mit einem Schwenk seines Umhangs auf den Gang hinaus verschwand.

Gerade bog er in den Hauptgang ab, der ihn nach draußen in der geschützten Park des Krankenhauses führen würde, als er hinter sich rasch näher kommende Schritte und ein leichtes Keuchen vernahm. „Professor! Professor Snape, bitte warten Sie kurz!", Snapes Augenbrauen schoben sich unliebsam zusammen, als er sich langsam halb umwandte und Miss Granger schlitternd neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „Professor – Sir, ich wollte kurz mit Ihnen sprechen und mich entschuldigen für…", doch Snape unterbrach sie: „Sie machen doch nicht etwa immer noch Entschuldigungen für Ihre zwei kleinen Freunde, oder?", einen Moment lang wirkte er, als erinnerten ihn seine Worte an etwas, doch er fing sich in Sekunden und schaute kalt wie eh und je in Hermines Gesicht. „So interessant Ihre Ausflüchte zweifellos sein mögen, so muss ich Ihnen doch mitteilen, dass ich erstens nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer bin – also sparen Sie sich den ‚Professor' und zweitens diesen krankmachenden Räumlichkeiten gerade den Rücken kehren und etwas Frischluft und Ruhe suchen will.", und schon ging er auf die gläserne Tür zum Park zu. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich ein paar Schritte mit Ihnen gehe? Ich verspreche auch, dass Sie sich keine Entschuldigungen anhören müssen!", sie schritt kräftig aus, um mit Snapes Gang mitzuhalten. Gerade schwenkte er energisch seinen Zauberstab und die Tür flog auf. „Wenn es denn sein muss, ich kann es Ihnen ja schlecht verbieten.", nun betraten die beiden ungleichen Gesprächspartner das Außengelände. Uralte schattenspendende Bäume standen auf Löwenzahnbetupften Wiesenflächen, ein Bachlauf schlängelte sich schlangengleich durchs Gelände, hier und da von weißen Holzbrücken überspannt und nur vereinzelt traf man auf andere Patienten und deren Angehörige. „Also, verraten Sie mir, weshalb Sie mir buchstäblich hinterher gerannt sind!", Snape sah nicht zur Seite. Er schenkte ihr zwar sein Gehör, sein Gehirn arbeitete jedoch weiter an seinen Möglichkeiten, wenn er erst hier raus wäre. „Ich…ähm…also, Sir. Ich dachte, Sie könnten mir vielleicht bei etwas helfen?", Snape blieb abrupt stehen und sah sich nun doch genötigt, seinen halbherzig neugierigen Blick auf Miss Granger zu heften. „Und was bringt Sie zu dieser Annahme?",

„Ich denke…", sie straffte ihre Haltung und zwang sich seinem Blick stand zu halten, ehe sie rasch fortfuhr. „…Sir, ich denke, wir haben etwas gemeinsam!". Ein Schnauben und das gefürchtete Kräuseln seiner Lippen wären schon Grund genug gewesen, die Aktion abzubrechen, doch Miss Granger musste es tatsächlich ernst meinen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe keinerlei Parallelen zwischen ihrem privilegierten, behütetem Leben und meiner Existenz. Ich bin auf Ihre Erklärung gespannt. Aber seien Sie gewarnt, falls – und da bin ich fast sicher- Potter Ihnen anrührende Geschichten über meine ihm überlassenen Erinnerungen erzählt hat, und Sie nun meinen, etwas über mich zu wissen, muss ich sie enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht mehr länger das, was andere in mir sehen wollen!", und damit setzte sich Snape wieder in Bewegung. „Nein Sir, ich rede davon, dass wir beide, wie unzählige andere auch, kaum damit gerechnet hatten, diesen Krieg zu überleben. Und jetzt sehen wir uns mit einer Zukunft konfrontiert, von der wir nie dachten, dass wir sie hätten.", Snape verzog einen Mundwinkel- das, was Miss Granger sagte, beschrieb tatsächlich ziemlich genau seine aktuelle Situation. „Weiter?", fragte er, stur auf den Weg vor sich starrend. „Sir, ich habe Vorkehrungen bezüglich meiner Eltern getroffen, um sie zu schützen. Und damit sie nichts verraten konnten, hätte Voldemort sie in die Finger bekommen.", Snapes Augenbrauen rutschten in Richtung seines fettigen Scheitels und obgleich er die Antwort zu kennen glaubte, fragte er: „Welche Art von Vorkehrung?",

„Gedächtniszauber. Sir, ich habe alle Erinnerungen an mich aus ihren Gedächtnissen gelöscht und in ihnen den Wunsch, auszuwandern geweckt, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen.", sie hatte schnell gesprochen, fast als legte sie ein Geständnis ab und wartete nun auf den Urteilsspruch. Snape sah sie leicht von der Seite her an und meinte dann: „Nun, ich gratuliere Ihnen zu ihrer Weitsicht. Aber Hauspunkte kann ich Ihnen dafür nicht geben, denn wie bereits erwähnt, bin ich nicht länger Ihr Lehrer.",

„Sir, ich wollte Sie bitten, mir bei der Suche nach meinen Eltern zu helfen, denn offenbar sind sie ihrem Sehnen gefolgt und ausgewandert", sie klang kleinlaut und Snape meinte Verzweiflung zu erkennen. Immerhin hatte sie sich an ihn gewandt, obwohl er ihr stets mit Missgunst begegnet war. „Wohin haben Sie sie auswandern lassen?", fragte er interessehalber. „Australien, Sir.",

„Wo in Australien?",

„Einfach Australien.",

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Herrje Granger! Ihnen hätte man doch mehr zugetraut! Dafür müsste man Ihnen glatt Punkte abziehen! Haben Sie auch nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung von der Größe Australiens?", sie waren wieder stehen geblieben und Snape starrte ungläubig zu Hermine hinunter, die beschämt zu Boden blickte und wie zur Entschuldigung murmelte „Es war mein erster Gedächtniszauber." Snape konnte sich nur wundern, was in seine ehemalige Schülerin gefahren sein mochte. „Was ist denn mit dem Rest des fabelhaften Trios? Man möchte doch meinen, dass Potter nichts gegen ein weiteres Abenteuer hätte und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, würde Weasley liebend gern für Sie nach Australien gehen und wenn nötig jeden Aborigine einzeln nach Ihren Eltern fragen.",

„Jaah, vielleicht. Die Sache ist nur…Harry würde mitkommen, weil er glaubt, mir das zu schulden. Er will eigentlich noch etwas Zeit mit Ginny verbringen, ehe er ihm Herbst zum Aurorentraining geht. Und Ron…na ja…ich habe mir da wohl was vorgemacht. Im Angesicht der Gefahren waren wir einfach emotional…aber die Wahrheit ist…Ron ist einfach nicht…",

„…gerade der Hellste?", das hämische Grinsen konnte Snape diesmal einfach nicht lassen und er war überrascht, auch über Hermines Gesicht ein Lächeln huschen zu sehen. „Er ist einfach nicht der Richtige. Und es wäre seltsam, nach allem was zwischen uns war, mit ihm…", Snape ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob es wohl weniger seltsam wäre, wenn der meistgehasste ehemalige Lehrer von Hogwarts mit der womöglich besten Schülerin, die die alten Mauern der Schule je gesehen hatten, gemeinsam auf Reise ginge und einmal mehr kräuselten sich seine blassen Lippen in Verwunderung. „Und was erhoffen Sie sich davon, wenn ich Sie begleiten würde? – Rein hypothetisch!", das Aufflackern von Hoffnung in Hermines jungem Gesicht, gefiel Snape gar nicht. Er zog diesen Trip nicht einmal in Erwägung, aber es war doch recht interessant, dass Miss Granger ihn als Begleitung ihren beiden üblichen Kumpanen vorzuziehen schien. „Ich denke, Sie beherrschen Magie, von der weder Harry und Ron noch ich je gehört haben. Sie sind wahnsinnig klug und unheimlich mutig. Und ich fühle, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann.", Snape fühlte eine seltsame Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Außer von Dumbledore hatte Snape fast nie ehrlich gemeinte Worte der Achtung vernommen. Ja, er wusste, dass Miss Granger aufrichtig war. Er hatte unzählige Schüler beim Lügen ertappt und Geheimnistuerei war für ihn so deutlich zu erkennen, wie die Tatsache ob ein Kind zu den Weasleys gehörte. Doch das hier war anders. Granger sah ihm in die Augen und sagte frei heraus, was sie von ihm hielt und es war zur Abwechslung mal nicht Verachtung und Misstrauen. Severus gönnte sich das Glücksgefühl einige Sekunden lang, ehe er sich zu seiner üblichen Disziplin zwang. „Seien Sie vorsichtig mit derlei Annahmen, Miss Granger. Sie wären nicht die Erste, die von ihrem Gefühl getäuscht wird.", seine schwarzen Augen hingen noch zwei Sekunden an Hermines, ehe er sich zum Weitergehen umwandte. Doch Hermine ließ nicht locker: „Bitte, Sir! Denken Sie wenigstens mal drüber nach, ja? Was haben Sie denn zu verlieren?", entsetzt schlug Hermine die Hände vor den Mund. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Snape warf ihr jedoch nur einen geringschätzigen Seitenblick zu und lief stur geradeaus weiter. „Verzeihung, Profe- , Mr. Snape! Bitte. Nehmen Sie doch diesen Umschlag! Darin steht, wo ich die nächsten zwei Wochen sein werde – ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten und Nachforschungen anstellen…Falls Sie es sich doch noch überlegen…Ich würde mich freuen.", Hermine hielt einen kleinen braunen Umschlag in Snapes Richtung, doch er achtete nicht darauf, schließlich blieb sie enttäuscht stehen und sah wie sich der vom wallenden Umhang breite Rücken Snapes immer weiter entfernte. „Na gut…dann trotzdem gute Besserung.", traurig senkte die den Blick und wollte gerade den Umschlag wieder einstecken, als er ihr plötzlich aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Erstaunt sah sie, wie er direkt von ihrer in Snapes Hand flog, der sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. „Das heißt noch gar nichts, Granger!", bellte er, doch Hermine hatte wieder ein zartes Lächeln im Gesicht als sie schließlich zurück zum Hospital lief.


	3. Besuch

Am gleichen Abend saß Severus mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand in einem alten Sessel in seinem eigenen schäbigen Wohnzimmer und starrte auf Miss Grangers Umschlag, den er, als fürchtete er eine Briefbombe, weit von sich auf den Esstisch gelegt hatte. Warum er ihn überhaupt angenommen hatte, war ihm absolut unerklärlich. Nicht ganz auszuschließen war der bloße Wunsch, Miss Granger damit zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Wein als plötzlich der Türklopfer betätigt wurde. Flink wie ein lauerndes Raubtier war Snape auf den Füßen und unterwegs zur Haustür. Dabei warf er einen Blick auf eine alte Standuhr, die Dreiviertel neun anzeigte und schnaubte unlustig. Er mochte Besuch generell nicht, aber zu dieser Zeit empfand er ihn als schiere Zumutung. Er öffnete die Tür zunächst einen spaltbreit, dann – die Augen kurz vor Überraschung geweitet, öffnete er sie vollständig und trat einladend beiseite. „Minerva! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", Professor McGonagall glitt herein und musterte Snape aufmerksam. „Nun, im St. Mungos sagte man mir, Sie wären bereits entlassen worden. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Severus!", Snape führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und stattete auch sie mit einem gefüllten Rotweinglas aus, während er sie Interesse heuchelnd ansah. „Es tut mir so leid, Severus, dass wir Sie im Verdacht hatten! Ich wusste ja Nichts von Ihrem Plan mit Albus..."-

„Was zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit war!", warf Snape nun ungeduldig ein. Er hatte sich wieder in seinen Sessel platziert und McGonagall saß ihm gegenüber steif auf dem kleinen Sofa. Sie machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht, aber Severus war sicher, dass sie wegen etwas anderem hier war, als ihrem schlechten Gewissen. „Ja, das hat ER auch gesagt…Albus. Wie haben Sie das nur ausgehalten mit seinem Gemälde im Schulleiterbüro? Ständig gibt er kluge Ratschläge oder bedauert, dass er ohne seine Zitronenbrausebonbons gemalt wurde, auf die er unbändigen Appetit zu haben scheint.",

„Kommen Sie bitte zum Punkt, Minerva. Sie verstehen sicher, dass im Hospital die Besuchszeit aus gutem Grund 19Uhr endet. Die Patienten brauchen ihre Nachtruhe.", er grinste verschlagen und setzte sein Glas an die Lippen. „Das sieht ja wohl kaum nach Nachtruhe aus, Severus. Aber Sie haben Recht! Wie geht es Ihnen überhaupt? Wie unsensibel von mir, Sie so kurz nach Ihrer Entlassung nicht nach Ihrem Befinden zu fragen!", sie sah nun ernsthaft besorgt aus und ihr Blick verweilte auf der Halsbandage Snapes. „Glänzend! Im Krankenhaus sagte man mir, ich solle froh sein, noch am Leben zu sein. Wahrlich ein Genuss, ein zweites Leben geschenkt zu bekommen, wo schon das erste Nichts taugte! Sehr angenehm auch dieser Halsschmuck, der verhindert, dass ich stündlich meine Kleider wechseln muss, weil des Dunklen Lords Abschiedsgeschenk sezerniert wie ein überreifer Bubotubler. Oh! Und zu allem Überfluss verdanke ich Potter den Ruf eines Helden, den ich weder will noch verdiene! Also was ist, Minerva? Warum sind Sie wirklich hier? Hat ER Sie geschickt? Denn ich glaube kaum, dass Sie sich plötzlich etwas aus mir machen!", Snapes Stimme klang tief und kalt zu Minerva, die ihn nun mit deutlicher Bestürzung ansah und sprachlos zu sein schien. Das genügte, um Snape zu zeigen, dass er mit seiner letzten Frage ins Blaue getroffen hatte. Er schnaufte verächtlich und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Nur um Minervas Blicken und dem unangenehmen Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu entkommen, ging er an die Bar und schenkte sich wie ein nichtsnutziger Muggel manuell Wein nach. „Severus, gehen Sie mit sich selbst und ihren Mitmenschen doch nicht immer so streng ins Gericht.", begann McGonagall schließlich. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur Ihren alten Posten als Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts anbieten, sobald Sie wieder genesen sind.",

„Minerva.", begann er nun wieder ganz beherrscht, „Zwei Dinge haben Sie dabei vergessen: Erstens: es gibt keine Genesung von den verfluchten Bissen einer verhexten Schlangenhybride, die im Dienste des Dunklen Lords stand. Und Zweitens: Sie sollten wissen, wie sehr ich das Unterrichten gehasst habe! Die Schüler mit ihren pubertären Problemen, den unverschämten Lügen und einer Ignoranz, wie sie nur noch von ihrer Faulheit übertroffen wurde!", nun sprühte er doch wieder vor Zorn über die kleingeistigen Blagen und hormonstrotzenden Bälger von Hogwarts, denen er Etwas hatte beibringen sollen. Nein, danach sehnte er sich bestimmt nicht! Um sich zu beruhigen, nahm er einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein. Der herbe Geschmack und der vertraute Schmerz beim Schlucken halfen dabei, einen angewiderten Ausdruck in sein vergrämtes Gesicht zu projizieren. McGonagall stürzte die Lippen. Entgeistert starrte sie auf den mageren, stets in schwarz gehüllten Mann, der einmal ihr Schüler und später lange Jahre ihr Kollege – zum Schluss sogar ihr Vorgesetzter gewesen war. Sie hatte mit angesehen, wie aus dem unscheinbaren aber übermäßig gescheiten Jungen ein stolzer doch finsterer Erwachsener geworden war. Nie hatte irgendwer tiefer in sein Inneres blicken können, als es seine Fassade zuließ. Einzig Dumbledore schien immer etwas mehr über Snape zu wissen. Aber Dumbledore hielt nach wie vor dicht. Und Minerva würde Snape nie verstehen. Oft genug war sie vor seinen Ausbrüchen jenseits der Vernunft einerseits und seiner disziplinierten Konzentration andererseits erschrocken. Er schien so undurchsichtig. Vielleicht war es über die Jahre der Spionage zu seiner Profession geworden, die Leute über sich selbst im Unklaren zu lassen. Sie stellte ihr unberührtes Weinglas auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und stand auf. „Ähm…gut, Severus. Dann schlage ich vor, Sie senden mir eine Eule, wenn Sie wissen, wann Sie Ihre persönlichen Sachen aus Hogwarts holen möchten, dann kann ich ein Gespräch mit Albus in meinem Büro arrangieren. Er will mit Ihnen reden.", Snape folgte mit seinen kohlengleichen Augen McGonagalls Bewegungen und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich will er das. Sie finden selbst hinaus, Minerva? Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch! Es war mir eine Freude.", er stand weder auf noch machte er sich die Mühe, den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zu tarnen. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe –keinen Albus, keine Minerva und schon gar keine nervigen Schüler! Er hatte doch selbst noch keinen Plan, was er aus seinem Weiterleben machen sollte! Doch sicher würde Dumbledore genau das wissen wollen. Er hörte wie seine Haustür hinter McGonagall ins Schloss fiel und während er fast verzweifelt überlegte, was er Dumbledore erzählen konnte, wurde sein rastloser Blick von dem kleinen braunen Etwas auf dem Esstisch angezogen, das Hermine Grangers Umschlag war.


	4. Drahtzieher

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, zum voraussichtlich letzten Mal hier in seinem so vertrauten Büro in den Kerkern von Hogwarts zu sein. Snape ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die mit Präparaten in Gläsern gefüllten Regale entlang der Wände gleiten. Eigentlich schade drum, er hatte 15 Jahre für diese Sammlung benötigt, doch sein Entschluss, sie dazulassen, stand fest. Ihr Arrangement war hier in den feuchtkalten Kellern mit ihrem mäßigen Licht einfach perfekt. Außerdem hatte er beschlossen, seine Zeit als Lehrer endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Er würde sein Leben neu definieren müssen, endlich als sein eigener Herr. Er würde überhaupt nur wenig aus seinen Kellerräumen in Hogwarts mitnehmen, einfach weil er sich nicht viel aus materiellen Dingen machte oder verweichlicht an einer bestimmten Schreibfeder hing. Einige seiner Bücher waren noch hier gewesen, seine Sachen – hauptsächlich schwarze Bekleidung nebst einigen wenigen Stücken in Slytheringrün – waren schon für ihn zusammengepackt worden und warteten im Schulleiterbüro. Noch einmal sog Snape den modrigen Geruch des Kerkerbüros durch seine schmalen Nasenlöcher ehe er sich schließlich aufmachte in Dumbledores altes Reich.

McGonagall verließ hastig das Schulleiterbüro, das inzwischen ihr Arbeitsplatz war, um Snape mit all den verschiedenen Rektoren Hogwarts' und befremdlicher Weise seinem eigenen Porträt allein zu lassen. Der gerahmte Snape an der Wand würde glücklicherweise bis zum Tode seines Vorbildes stumm und bewegungslos bleiben und der Severus Snape aus Fleisch und Blut vermied sorgfältig den Blick zu ihm. Dumbledores Portrait strahlte in schon penetranter Weise glücklich auf seinen langjährigen Spion hinab. „Severus! Schön, dass du gekommen bist! Mir fehlen unsere Dispute!", Snape murmelte den Muffliato - er hatte keine Lust, vor den ganzen alten Herrschaften über sein Dasein zu schwatzen – ehe er antworte. „Schulleiter. Sie haben mich wie so oft herbestellt. Warum diesmal?",

„Ah, Severus. Wie immer keine Zeit für Smalltalk, was? Nun. Ich möchte sehen, was aus dir geworden ist. Deine große Aufgabe, den jungen Potter vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen, hast du erfolgreich beendet. Sicher suchst du nun nach einer neuen Herausforderung und ich wollte sichergehen, dass du auf dem rechten Weg bleibst.", Severus' Augen wurden zu kalkulierenden Schlitzen. „Denken Sie immer noch, Sie müssten ein Auge auf mich haben und mich von allen Verlockungen fernhalten, damit ich nicht den Dunklen Künsten erliege?",

„Aber nein, mein Lieber! Du hast deine Lektion vor vielen Jahren schmerzhaft gelernt. Ich möchte dich im Gegenteil zu einigen Verzückungen des Lebens ermutigen, die du bisher so vehement an dir abprallen ließt. Sie dich um, Severus. Dein Gemälde ist umgeben von alten Männern und Frauen. Einige der Damen haben schon geäußert, dass dein düsteres Auftreten Schuld an deinem Singledasein ist. Zu ihrem Glück wirkt der vernichtende Blick in Ölfarbe nicht annähernd so einschüchternd wie im Original.", Dumbledores gluckste vergnügt, doch Snapes Gesicht war blanke Geringschätzung. Er hatte keine Lust, hier zum Gesprächsthema zu werden. Gerade überlegte, er ob sein Einfluss reichen würde, dass sein Portrait wieder abgehangen werden würde, wenn er es verlangte, da begann Dumbledore wieder: „Ach Severus. Immer so ernst! Was ist nun? Wirst du eine neue Gelegenheit ergreifen, zu tun, worin du am besten bist?",

„Ich werde Ihre Neugier und die Indiskretion der Anderen jederzeit mit Verachtung und Ressentiment bedenken, falls Sie das meinen!", meinte Snape kurz entschlossen in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dem Schulleiter damit den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Doch der lächelte nur milde und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Nein, ganz im Ernst. Wenn dich jemand aufrichtig um Hilfe bittet, wirst du sie ihr dann geben?",

„Ihr? Sie wissen davon? Passiert eigentlich irgendetwas in meinem Leben ohne ihr Zutun?! Bin ich noch immer ihr Handlanger?", Snapes schwarze Augen glitzerten gefährlich auf. So reagierte er immer, wenn er sich hintergangen und angreifbar fühlte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er ging stets automatisch in die Verteidigung notfalls auch auf Kosten anderer. „Beruhige dich, Severus. Miss Granger suchte vor einer Woche meinen Rat. Sie hat auch mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen, aber es ist nun mal so, dass sie jetzt eine Schule zu leiten hat und sich nicht mal eben auf einen Trip ans andere Ende der Welt begeben kann. Für dich aber, wäre es sinnvoll genutzte Zeit, in der du dir Gedanken über dein Leben, wie es war und wie es jetzt werden könnte, machen kannst. Für dich wäre es eine großartige Chance für einen Imagewandel. Und wer weiß was du unterwegs alles findest…", Dumbledores Gesicht war jetzt unleserlich, was Snape fast zur Weißglut trieb. „Was denn, was haben Sie für mich arrangiert? Welche Art von Kurzweil haben Sie vorbereitet?", bellte Snape ungehalten. „Nicht doch, Severus. Ich meinte doch nur, dass auch du möglicherweise einen guten Grund hast, den Kontinent mit den giftigsten Schlangen und Spinnen zu besuchen.", da traf Severus die Erkenntnis. Natürlich. Der Schlangengiftexperte. Vielleicht fiele dem ja noch etwas ein, wenn er den Fall nur selbst untersuchen könnte. Erneut verengten sich seine glücklosen Augen. Es gefiel im nicht, dass Dumbledore diesen Gedanken vor ihm gehabt hatte. „Und das fänden Sie nicht verwerflich? Ich helfe der kleinen Alleswisserin praktisch aus Eigeninteresse?", fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Oh, Eigeninteresse ist bei dir schon immer der stärkste Motor gewesen, nicht wahr? Und solange du damit Gutes bewirkst, ist er wohl nicht verwerflich.", wieder lächelte der silberbärtige alte Mann weise. „Ich möchte, dass auch du endlich glücklich wirst, lieber Severus. Denn du hast genug für deine Fehler gebüßt und des Glückes Wege sind oft unergründlich.", Snape fiel der seltsame Komatraum mit Lily wieder ein, in dem sie ihm etwas ganz Ähnliches gesagt hatte und er bemerkte, dass der Stich in sein Herz beim Gedanken an sie kaum mehr zu spüren war. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", meinte er schließlich, um wenigstens den Schein zu wahren, er säße am längeren Hebel. Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich, der Muffliato wurde aufgehoben und Snape kehrte Dumbledore, dem Schulleiterbüro und schließlich Hogwarts endgültig den Rücken zu.


	5. Entscheidung

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Severus Snape in für ihn ungewohnter Betriebsamkeit an der frischen Luft. Er sammelte Zutaten zum einen für seine Wundsalbe zum anderen für eine gut ausgestattete Reiseapotheke. Außerdem machte er weitere Besorgungen: haltbare, überwiegend getrocknete Nährmittel, ein magisches Zelt, Kerzen und ein Sortiment unbrechbarer Glasphiolen. Wieder in seinem Haus in Spinner's End verstaute er alles sorgfältig in einer Ledertasche mit langem Schultergurt, die er mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber belegt hatte und schon diverse Kessel, Tränke, Bücher und Kleidungsstücke enthielt. Gleich neben der Tasche lag der noch immer verschlossene Umschlag von Miss Granger. Snape würde ihn erst zur Abreise öffnen. Ja, er hatte sich entschieden. Auch wenn es ihm missfiel, es zuzugeben, musste er Dumbledore Recht geben. Es konnte ihm, Snape nicht schaden, in Australien nach Heilung für seinen zerfetzten Hals zu suchen. Und auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand, fühlte er sich doch noch immer als Lehrer verantwortlich für Miss Granger, die einzige des glorreichen Trios, die noch nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnte, obgleich der Krieg vorüber war. Snape war außerdem begierig darauf, dieses triste Haus für eine Weile hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte es hier immer gehasst und nun, da er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück konnte, war er für jede Alternative dankbar.

Am Abend des zehnten Tages nachdem Miss Granger ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, öffnete Snape schließlich ihren Umschlag. Eine einzelne Seite Pergament steckte darin und auf ihr stand in Miss Grangers sauberer Winzschrift: _Hermine Granger wohnt im YOU-Inn, Zimmer 55, Downtown Road 14, Wolverhampton._ Sowie er das gelesen hatte, verlief die Tinte der Worte zu einem großen Fleck und dann zerriss sich das Pergament in tausende Stücke. Während er den zu Boden segelnden Fetzen zusah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Miss Granger ihn soeben zum Geheimniswahrer ihres Aufenthaltsortes gemacht hatte. Sie hatte wohl vermeiden wollen, dass Potter aus Schuldbewusstsein oder Weasley auf Freiersfüßen sie aufsuchen würden. Sie war so viel reifer im Geiste als ihre langjährigen Freunde, dass Snape nicht umhin kam, anerkennend zu nicken. Er hing sich seine Ledertasche um und warf sich seinen schweren schwarzen Reiseumhang über und dann verschwanden mit einem geschickten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Pergamentfetzen vom Boden, schwangen die Rollläden vor den Fenstern nach unten und erloschen die Kerzen im verwahrlosten Haus der Snapes. Nur einen Augenblick später gab es keine Spur mehr des Hausherren, der aufgebrochen war in ein neues Kapitel seines Daseins.


	6. Abreise

Der Portier in dem kleinen Jugendhostel YOU-Inn in Wolverhampton sah der schwarzen Kapuzengestalt, die soeben zielstrebig die Eingangshalle Richtung Treppe durchschritt, interessiert hinterher. Sicher wieder einer der Anhänger irgendeines aufwendig und mehrteilig verfilmten Fantasyepos', den der Kollege der Frühschicht wohl eingecheckt hatte, dachte er denn er selbst konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern. Dieses preiswerte Etablissement war beliebt bei Gästen aus Nah und Fern, häufig Backpacker oder Schulklassen auf Klassenfahrt aber auch jene, die auf dem Weg zu Festivals oder Conventions waren, kehrten gern hier ein. Der Portier stellte keine Fragen, egal wie seltsam die Kundschaft anmutete und man dankte es mit stets gut gefülltem Hause. Der Mann hinter dem Empfangsschalter wandte sich wieder seinem Kreuzworträtsel zu und vergaß den Vermummten.

Der war inzwischen im vierten Stock angekommen und sah den Gang rauf und runter. Aus einem der Zimmer drang schwerer Metal aus einem anderen das Gequengel kleiner Kinder aber der Korridor war leer. Also nahm Snape seine Kapuze ab, schritt zur Tür mit der 55 und klopfte. Von der anderen Seite war nichts zu hören und gerade als er erneut und energischer anklopfen wollte, ging schräg hinter ihm ein Tür auf. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, die Hand schon an der Kapuze, bereit für seine Deckung zu sorgen, doch dann hielt er inne, seine Haltung straffte sich und seine farblosen Lippen formten ein süffisantes Grinsen. „Miss Granger! Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte er und ließ seinen amüsierten Blick von Hermines Handtuchturban andeutungsweise nach unten zu ihren nass glänzenden Schultern und dem Badetuch, dass sie sich umgeschlungen hatte, gleiten. In ihrer Hand erkannte Snape noch ihre Kulturtasche und schnell war ihm klar, dass es in dieser Herberge offenbar nur ein Etagenbad gab, das Miss Granger bis eben in Anspruch genommen hatte. Hermines Wangen waren von der Hitze im Bad ohnehin gerötet, sodass ihr Schamgefühl sich nur im Festumklammern des sie schützenden Badetuches äußerte, doch Snapes Augen bohrten sich längst wieder in die ihren. „ Ja…Prof-! Verzeihung! Nein, MISTER Snape! Ich hatte jetzt nur nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet.", fahrig wandte sie sich ihrer Zimmertür zu und es gelang ihr schließlich, diese mittels Zauber zu öffnen ohne ihren Griff am Frottee zu lockern. „Kommen Sie schon immer rein, ich ähm…zieh mich sofort an.", Severus zögerte einen Moment. Das ganze war abgesehen vom Unterhaltungswert doch insgesamt recht unangemessen. Aber da er keinerlei Interesse an Miss Granger hatte, glitt er schließlich in das kleine Zimmer. Er sah erleichtert ein Fenster, an das er sich sogleich mit dem Rücken zum Raum stellte und vorgab, den grauen Hinterhof des Jugendhotels besonders spannend zu finden. Er konnte die junge Frau hinter sich in ihre Sachen schlüpfen hören und war sich der Peinlichkeit dieses Momentes sehr bewusst. „Eine seltsame Bleibe haben Sich da ausgesucht. Der Portier hat mich nicht einmal aufgehalten, als ich hereinkam und Sie spazieren unbekleidet über den Gang…", sagte er, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. „Na ja…es ist billig und man wird nicht schief angeguckt. Und als ich hier eingezogen bin, bin ich immer in kompletter Montur ins Bad und zurück, aber nie war jemand im Gang. Seit ein paar Tagen bin ich faul geworden…ich habe aber meinen Zauberstab immer dabei, Sir. Sie können sich übrigens wieder umdrehen…ich bin soweit fertig.", antwortete Hermine und Severus wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte jetzt eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein himmelblaues Shirt an und rubbelte gerade ihre Haare trocken. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die winzige Bude schweifen. Sie war aufgeräumt und machte insgesamt gar keinen so üblen Eindruck. Auf dem schmalen Bett lag eine kleine Perlentasche, deren Ausbeulungen auf reichlich Inhalt schließen ließen. „Ihr Gepäck?", fragte Snape und seine Augen huschten von der Tasche zu Hermine, die jetzt das Handtuch trocken zauberte und zusammenlegte. „Jaah…das hat sich so bewährt.", antwortete sie mit einem nur noch leicht verlegenen Lächeln. „Sir, dass Sie hier sind, heißt das, Sie helfen mir?", Miss Granger versuchte vergeblich, nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen. Severus blickte wieder zum Fenster hinaus als er antwortete: „Es ergab sich zufällig, dass auch ich möglicherweise etwas in Australien zu erledigen habe. Zudem haben Sie einen sehr überzeugenden toten Freund in Hogwarts, dem etwas abzuschlagen mir selten gelingt. Aber seien Sie gewarnt! Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu agieren. Erwarten Sie also nicht mehr von mir als bloße Begleitung.", nun sah er Hermine wieder in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen und in seinen eigenen glitzerte nicht wie üblich eine Drohung, sondern beinahe ein Flehen um Verständnis. Miss Granger nickte. „Nein Sir. Ich danke Ihnen.", sie löste den Blickkontakt und stopfte ihre Handtücher in die Tasche. „Also?", sie sah wieder auf, nachdem sie eine dünne Sweatjacke hervorgeholt und sich angezogen hatte. „Wann geht's los?", Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und meinte: „Sobald Sie fertig sind. Wir sollten jedoch noch einige Regeln klarstellen, Miss Granger.",

„Oh. Ja. Selbstverständlich!",

„Lassen Sie als erstes Ihr Schulmädchengehabe! Ich will nicht ständig an die Kuriosität unserer Abmachung erinnert werden, die sich aus der Tatsache ergibt, dass ich Ihr Lehrer war. Versuchen wir es mit einer Ansprache auf Augenhöhe, Miss Granger.",

„Ähm. Okay…?",

Severus schnaubte kurz, halb verächtlich, halb belustigt, ehe er fortfuhr. „Ich setze Ehrlichkeit voraus. Ich möchte nicht gezwungen werden, die Wahrheit selbst herausfinden zu müssen. Sie werden mir alle Informationen geben, die in irgendeiner Weise relevant sein könnten.",

„Selbstverständlich…!",

„Jeder sorgt für sich selbst.",

„Natürlich.",

„Wir werden die Privatsphäre des anderen respektieren.",

„Sehr gut!", jetzt traute sich Hermine sogar zu grinsen. Sie versuchte, zu vergessen, wie fies Snape immer im Unterricht gewesen war. Sie war bereit, den privaten und sichtbar entspannteren Severus Snape kennen zu lernen, der er nun vor ihr stand und sie vorhin nicht unangemessen angeglotzt hatte, als sie mit nichts als dem Handtuch vor ihm stand. Dennoch wollte sie eine derartige Situation genauso wenig wie er erneut erleben. Snape schien ob des ehrlichen Lächelns kurz verwirrt, er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, so offen angelacht zu werden. Seine Augen suchten wieder Hermines, doch fanden sie darin nichts Unaufrichtiges und so sprach er weiter: „Sind Sie bereit, mir vollkommen zu vertrauen?", Hermine betrachtete die blassen Züge von Snapes Gesicht, dessen Augen sie fragend ansahen. Wie eh und je war es gerahmt von fettigen schwarzen Strähnen, seine Haut wirkte fahl und die schmalen in Anspannung aufeinander gepressten Lippen verbargen, wie Hermine nur zu gut wusste, ungleichmäßige, gelbliche Zähne. Die Flügel seiner Hakennase bebten schwach während er auf ihre Antwort wartete und als sie schließlich an seinen tiefschwarzen Augen hängen blieb, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gar nicht kalt blickten. Ihnen fehlte natürlich die Wärme eines wirklich sich sorgenden Menschen, doch es waren nicht mehr die finsteren Tunnel die in einen Abgrund von Hass, Abscheu und Verachtung führten. Hermine erinnerten sie nun mehr an den Himmel einer sternenlosen Nacht: man wusste, dass da noch Irgendetwas war, doch es wurde von Schwärze zu gut verhüllt. Und da erkannte sie, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor Severus Snape hatte. Er war ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch und Hermine hatte von Harry erfahren zu welch großen Gefühlen er einmal fähig gewesen war, ehe seine unverzeihliche Schuld ihn in die Verbitterung getrieben hatte. „Ja, Sir, ich vertraue Ihnen!", sagte sie schließlich, wobei sie entschlossen klang. Snape löste seine Augen von Hermine und blickte wieder im Zimmer umher. „Ich behalte mir vor, Regeln zu ergänzen und bei Missachtung, meine Partizipation an diesem Unterfangen abzubrechen. Haben Sie etwas hinzuzufügen?",

„Ja. Erlauben Sie mir, offen mit Ihnen zu sprechen, als wären Sie…ähm…der Vater eines Freundes?",

Interessiert huschten Snapes Augen kurz wieder zu Hermine, die sich jetzt auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll musterte. „Ich denke, das wäre angemessen.", meinte er dann. „Und nun erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Eltern und der geplanten Vorgehensweise bei der Suche nach Ihnen." Severus hatte seinen Reiseumhang und die Tasche mit seinen Habseligkeiten ab abgelegt und schritt aufmerksam zuhörend auf und ab, während Hermine ihm alles erzählte, was sie bereits in Erfahrung gebracht hatte: Ihre Eltern, deren Namen inzwischen Wendell und Monica Wilkins waren, hatten ihre Zahnarztpraxis geschlossen, das Haus verkauft und wie Hermine durch mühseliges Aushorchen unzähliger Reisebüroangestellten herausfand, im Oktober des letzten Jahres einen Einstreckenflug nach Melbourne, Australien gebucht. Dort wollte sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen. Gerade machten sie sich Gedanken, wie sie am besten da hin kämen, als Snape des Herumlaufens müde wurde und fragend auf das Bett, die einzige Sitzgelegenheit im Raum, deutete und sagte: „Erlauben Sie?", Hermine rückte hoch an das Kopfende und machte eine einladende Geste. Snape ließ sich auf der Kante am Fußende nieder und sah Hermine nun mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Es ist definitiv zu weit für einen Flug auf Besen und ich werde mich nicht einem dieser Muggelflugzeuge anvertrauen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir apparieren uns jeden Tag näher heran und laufen oder fliegen Teile der Strecke. Das wird seine Zeit dauern, ist aber meines Erachtens am sichersten.", auch Hermine hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten mit Flugzeugen, sie war zwar schon geflogen, doch nur bis Frankreich. Kein Vergleich zu einem Flug einmal um die halbe Welt. Im Moment war sie ohnehin bereit, allem zuzustimmen, was Snape vorschlug, denn es war doch etwas verstörend, ihn so nah und beinahe vertraut auf ihrem Bett sitzen zu sehen. Seine Präsenz war mit allen Sinnen zu spüren und zum ersten Mal nahm Hermine seinen Geruch bewusst wahr: er roch nach Mann und verschiedenen ätherischen Ölen, als hätte er bis eben an einem Zaubertrank gearbeitet. Schnell lenkte sie ihre Gedanken wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zu und gemeinsam überlegten sie, wie viele Kilometer sie so am Tag schaffen könnten. Severus Snape am anderen Bettende kümmerte sich weder um seine Wirkung, noch kam ihm etwas seltsam vor. Sicher, er hatte zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Miss Granger der Schule nicht nur geistig entwachsen war, und ein Teil von ihm genoss den Austausch mit ihr, die so erfrischend und munter war sogar, aber darüber hinaus empfand er nur die übliche Anspannung, die die Konzentration auf die Aufgabe vor ihm bedingte. Es würde einige Monate dauern, bis sie am Ziel wären, denn auch jemand wie Snape konnte und wollte keine allzu großen Strecken apparieren vor allem nicht in ihm unbekanntes Terrain. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie versuchen würden, während ihres Abenteuers möglichst unbemerkt zu bleiben. Denn wenn man bedachte, dass sie doch ein einigermaßen seltsames Paar abgaben, würden sie andernfalls nur für Aufsehen sorgen. Snape hatte weder Lust, irgendwelchen internationalen Zaubererzeitungen Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen noch sich vor Voldemorts noch freien Sympathisanten zu rechtfertigen. Hermine wiederum wollte verhindern, dass Harry ihr über das Aurorenbüro nachspionieren konnte. Nach 4 Uhr morgens hatten sie schließlich alles soweit geklärt und waren zum Aufbruch bereit. Hermine wollte natürlich ordentlich auschecken und für ihren Aufenthalt bezahlen, was Snape ohne Kommentar aber unter viel sagendem Schnaufen hinnahm. Er hängte sich seine Tasche um, warf den Reiseumhang über und desillusionierte sich, um ungesehen mit Hermine aus dem Hostel marschieren zu können. Als sie dann draußen auf dem Bürgersteig standen, war Wolverhampton noch nicht erwacht und die Sonne nicht aufgegangen. Snape hob seine Tarnung auf und sah entlang seiner gebogenen Nase auf Hermine hinab, die etwas unsicher einen Meter neben ihm stand und auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange herumkaute. „Soll ich vielleicht anfangen?", fragte er und Hermine war dankbar, die Verantwortung abgeben zu können. „Sie sind der Erfahrenere von uns, Sir." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich und seine Augenbrauen glitten nach oben. „Ich denke, Sie sind in Sachen waghalsige Unternehmungen mit ungewissem Ende durchaus versiert. Aber schön, dann kommen Sie." Er reichte Hermine ein seine schlanken und bleichen Hände, die sie zögerlich ergriff. Noch ehe sie oder Snape die Berührung des Anderen richtig spürte, zog etwas kräftig hinter ihren Bauchnabeln und sie verschwanden mit einem lauten „Plopp" aus Wolverhampton.


	7. Anfang

Beinahe gleichzeitig tauchten die Zwei mit demselben Geräusch auf einer Felsenklippe im äußersten Osten Englands auf und blickten auf einen leuchtend roten Horizont. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und einander noch immer an den Händen haltend sahen sie der Sonne zu wie sie dem Meer zu entsteigen schien. Ihre Gesichter wurden rötlich angestrahlt und in Hermines Augen glitzerten Tränen. Ihr war die Schönheit dieses Sonnenaufgangs und dem damit verbunden Abschied von der großen wilden Insel, die ihre Heimat war, bewusst. Snape spürte die starke Rührung Hermines und wurde sich plötzlich darüber klar, dass er ihre Hand noch immer hielt. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, über die Frage, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Zunächst hatte er einfach loslassen wollen, doch wollte er nicht den Eindruck erwecken, von der Muggelstämmigen angewidert zu werden. Etwas in ihm zwang ihn dazu, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment über seinen eigenen eiskalten Schatten zu springen und er drückte leicht Hermines Hand ehe er den Griff lockerte und die Verbindung löste. Severus atmete erleichtert auf, Hermine schniefte etwas. „Ich dachte mir, dass das ein guter Ort zum Lebewohlsagen wäre, Miss Granger. Ich hätte jedoch nicht mit so viel Sentimentalität gerechnet." Snape sprach nun wieder mit seiner gewohnt festen, leicht arroganten Stimme und Hermine kam sich albern vor. Schnell wischte sie sich über die Augen und zog die Nase hoch. „Verzeihung, Sir. Es kommt nicht wieder vor…Wie geht's jetzt weiter?",

„Wir nehmen den Tunnel nach Frankreich. Haben Sie einen Besen dabei?",

Hermine bejahte und dann hielt Snape ihr seinen in schwarz gehüllten Arm hin, um diesmal nicht wieder in die Verlegenheit eines Hautkontaktes zu kommen. Sowie Hermine ihn ergriff wurde sie von der nun sonnenbestrahlten Küste weggezogen und fand sich dann vor einem gigantischen Eisenbahntunnel wieder. Sie ließ Snape los und wühlte in ihrer Tasche bis sie den Sauberwisch Sieben herausangelte, den sie sich gebraucht gekauft hatte. Snape deutete auf den Versorgungstunnel und flog voran. Er benötigte keinen Besen und Hermine, die nie eine begnadete Fliegerin gewesen war, hatte zu tun, mitzuhalten. Snape starrte stur geradeaus. In dem nur spärlich beleuchteten Tunnel war es schwer, die bereits zurückgelegte Strecke richtig abzuwägen, aber er schätzte, dass sie in diesem Tempo etwa eine Stunde brauchen würden, bis sie wieder Tageslicht sehen würden. In seinem Kopf ging er wieder und wieder den möglichen Verlauf der Reise durch. Er war jemand, der keine Zerstreuung benötigte, sein wacher Geist arbeitete unaufhörlich unter der stets gleichen Fassade seines emotionslosen Gesichts. Essen war für ihn mehr ein notwendiges Übel, denn ein Genuss und sein Schlafbedürfnis hatte er über die Jahre auf ein Minimum reduziert. Er ahnte jedoch, dass er auf Miss Granger würde Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob es klug gewesen war, sich auf diesen gemeinsamen Trip zu begeben. Er konnte nicht mit Menschen umgehen, schon gar nicht so jungen. Als Lehrer war seine Rolle stets klar gewesen: er gab den Ton an, korrigierte und tadelte. Aber nun musste er sich als Person mit Miss Granger abgeben und wusste nicht so recht wie. Es war eine spontane Idee gewesen, vor dem Tunnel noch den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen und inzwischen kam es ihm gar nicht mehr wie die seine vor. In welch seltsame Situation hatte er sich damit manövriert! Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich Miss Granger gegenüber verhalten sollte und fürchtete sich insgeheim vor weiteren Momenten der Zweisamkeit. Er wusste, dass sie unvermeidlich waren und dass er ihr zwangsläufig wie ein Soziopath vorkommen musste. Der Wind rauschte in Snapes Ohren und er wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, was andere über ihn dachten, wieso fing er nun damit an? Die einzige Person deren Achtung er jemals hatte haben wollen, war Lily gewesen. Doch heute wusste er, dass er es falsch angegangen war. Die dunklen Künste hatten sie nicht beeindruckt sondern abgestoßen und der Mann der Snape zu werden drohte, hatte es nicht gemerkt, sondern war dem Versprechen von Ansehen und Macht gefolgt. Ein Weg, der ihn immer weiter weg von Lily und näher an den Dunklen Lord geführt hatte. Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr umkehren können und seine Zukunft war entschieden. Inzwischen war diese Zukunft zu seiner Vergangenheit geworden, doch vieles in seinem Verhalten war so festgefahren, dass er mit der neuen Chance, die er erhalten hatte, gar nicht umzugehen wusste. Mit vom Nachdenken gerunzelter Stirn wandte er sich halb zu Hermine um. Seltsame schwarze Fäden hingen ihr aus den Ohren und ihre Lippen bewegten sich stumm. Snape ließ sich auf ihre Höhe zurückfallen und musterte sie skeptisch. Hermine aber lächelte und zog die Strippen aus ihren Ohren. „Das ist ein MP3-Player! Das ist ein ganz neues Gerät, um Musik zu hören. Ich habe es einem Amerikaner im Hostel abgequatscht.", sie drückte den Lautstärkeregler so lange, bis ein Rhythmus durch den Flugwind an Snapes Gehör drang. Er hob eine Augenbraue und flog dann wieder voraus. Eine halbe Ewigkeit später, wie es Hermine vorkam, war endlich ein stetig größer werdender heller Fleck zu erkennen, der das Ende des Tunnels markierte. Snape setzte sanft auf dem Grün des französischen Bodens auf und Hermine landete erleichtert neben ihm. Sie stopfte den Besen in ihre Tasche und lief entschlossen auf ein kleines Waldstück zu. „Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Snape und es gelang ihm nur schwerlich, nicht überrascht zu klingen. „Ich muss mal!", rief das Mädchen ohne sich umzudrehen und Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann drehte er sich von dem Waldstück weg und überblickte das Wirrwarr aus Straßen und Gleisen, das den Eurotunnel umgab. Einige Minuten später trat Miss Granger wieder neben ihren düsteren Begleiter und trank aus einer Wasserflasche. „Trinken Sie eigentlich nie etwas?", wollte sie unverfroren wissen. Snapes Lippen wurden ganz schmal, als er sich besann, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte, offen zu sprechen. Tatsächlich ging ihm diese Neugier auf Angelegenheiten, die sie nichts angingen ziemlich auf den Zeiger. „Es gibt Dinge, auf die kann ich unglücklicherweise nicht völlig verzichten. Es ist nur eine Frage dessen, was und wie man trinkt, Miss Granger", antwortete er unwirsch und hoffte, sie damit zufrieden zu stellen. „Was meinen Sie, Sir? Könnten wir meinetwegen eine kleine Frühstückspause einlegen? Ich habe seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen…", Snape holte tief Luft, er würde seinen kompletten Zeitplan überdenken müssen, um ihn auf Miss Granger anzupassen. „Von mir aus. Zehn Minuten." Sofort ließ Hermine sich in das weiche Gras nieder und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Proviantpäckchen, dass sie sich gepackt hatte. Sie wollte möglichst nicht wieder von Pilzen leben müssen, wie bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen und hatte daher besser vorgesorgt. Während sie eine Banane aß, dachte sie an die Jungs und erneut überkam sie Wehmut. Schnell lenkte Sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape, der unbeweglich dastand und nichts tat, als seine Umgebung zu beobachten. „Ich habe mal Urlaub mit meinen Eltern in Frankreich gemacht…", Snape sah zu Hermine, als wartete er auf weitere Informationen, doch Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nun stumm nach und so sah er wieder weg. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war belastend. Snape spürte, dass Miss Granger sich nach Anteilnahme sehnte, die er nicht geben konnte. Um irgendetwas zu tun, begann er schließlich zu sprechen: „Wir sollten einige Kilometer zu Fuß zurücklegen. Ich kann von hier nicht sehen, wo wir hinapperieren. Und Sie sollten sich auch desillusionieren.", Hermine sah zu ihm auf und seufzte. „In Ordnung.", sie rappelte sich hoch und blickte erwartungsvoll. „Sir, ich habe mich noch nie desillusioniert. Ich kenne die Theorie, aber gemacht habe ich das noch nie." Severus fiel ein, dass sich Miss Granger ihr eigentlich letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts mit Potter und Weasley auf Dumbledores Mission befunden hatte. „Probieren Sie es!", forderte er sie auf und als Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen, war er nicht überrascht, dass sie den Zauber auf Anhieb zufrieden stellend ausführen konnte. „Das wird genügen.", meinte er nur und richtete seinen Zauberstab dorthin, wo Hermines jetzt grasgrüne Hand war. „Hier, dann müssen wir nicht ständig nachsehen, wo der andere ist.", ein dünnes Seil züngelte aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und das eine Ende legte sich sanft um Hermines Handgelenk, das andere um Snapes, der im Augenblick darauf mit seiner Umgebung perfekt verschmolz und mit ihm das Seil. Dann marschierten sie los. Snapes Schritte waren wie immer zügig und ausgreifend. Sein Tempo variierte nur wenig, wenn es bergauf oder –ab ging und Hermine tat alles, um ihn nicht zu bremsen. Gelegentlich bat sie um Pausen, um ihre dringendsten Bedürfnisse zu stillen, denn Snape schien keine zu haben. Gelegentlich apparierten sie Seite-an-Seite einige Kilometer, manchmal flogen sie, aber Hermine, die das nicht gewöhnt war, bekam rasch Muskelkater vom Hocken auf dem Besen. Sie hatten Frankreich gegen Mittag hinter sich gelassen, inzwischen bereisten sie Holland und Hermine begann sich nach etwas Geselligkeit zu sehnen. Die meiste Zeit über hatte Snape geschwiegen oder sich sehr kurz gefasst, mit seinen Aufforderungen zur Weiterreise. Hermine war vom häufigen Apparieren und wenig Essen ganz schwummrig, traute sich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen, weil sie nicht für eine Memme gehalten werden wollte. Snape dagegen war Entbehrungen gewöhnt, doch am späten Nachmittag musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihn Naginis Biss mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er zugeben wollte. Der Schmerz in seinem Hals war kontinuierlich schlimmer geworden und es war wohl an der Zeit, die Salbe aufzutragen. Ein letztes Mal bot er Hermine den Arm und apparierte sie beide in ein Waldgebiet in der Nähe eines großen Flusses, das er entdeckt hatte. „Hier werden wir heute unser Lager aufschlagen. Wenn man bedenkt, seit wann Sie heute auf den Beinen sind, haben Sie recht gut mitgehalten, Miss Granger. Ich errichte einige Barrieren…", und schon ging er eine kleine Lichtung sichtbar Beschwörungen murmelnd ab, während Hermine glücklich auf die Knie sank. Severus grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte es absichtlich so aussehen lassen, als würden sie wegen Miss Granger schon ihr Lager errichten, denn sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass ihr Begleiter seinerseits nicht ganz fit war. Er schlug seinen Reiseumhang zurück und zog das magische Zelt aus der Ledertasche. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war es bezugsfertig und Hermine sah zu, wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sich anschickte, darin zu verschwinden. Plötzlich hielt er inne und blickte zurück zu Hermine, die immer noch im Gras saß. „Ich nehme an, Sie besitzen auch ein Zelt?",

„Ah, ja!", wie aus Gedanken gerissen, durchwühlte Hermine ihre Tasche und zog den Lumpenhaufen heraus, der das Zelt von Bill Weasley war. „Gut, dann wünsche ich einen angenehmen Abend. Falls Sie unser Lager verlassen, bitte ich Sie, mich vorher zu informieren, damit ich die Schutzzauber für sie lockern kann. Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen früh fünf Uhr abreisebereit.", und damit wandte er sich um und ging in sein Zelt. Hermine blieb halb verdattert zurück, seufzte und machte sich dann an den Zeltaufbau.


	8. Komplikation

Severus Snape wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als die Vögel des Waldes begannen zu singen. Er erledigte seine Morgentoilette inklusive der peniblen Rasur und dem Einsalben seiner widerlichen Narben, aß und trank jeweils eine Kleinigkeit und ließ dann das Zelt in seine Tasche verschwinden. Als Hermine aus dem ihrigen kam, stand Snape bereits auf sie wartend an einen Baum gelehnt. „Guten Morgen, Sir!", versuchte sie. „Fertig?", bekam sie zur Antwort. Das Lächeln verging ihr und sie packte schnell alles ein. Snape nahm seine Banne von der Lichtung und sie machten sich zu Fuß auf zum Rand des Waldes. Den Reiseumhang hatte Snape heute in der Tasche gelassen, denn er hatte eingesehen, dass er zu warm für den kontinentalen Sommer war. Wie er zielstrebig in seinem üblichen wallenden Umhang und mit der Ledertasche an seiner Seite hängend durch den morgendlichen Wald schritt, erinnerte er Hermine an einen finsteren Druiden.

Es wurde ein langer Tag, denn Snape war entschlossen, voran zu kommen und dabei so schweigsam wie gnadenlos. Er drängte Hermine auch in der größten Mittagshitze vorwärts und schien dabei selbst kaum ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Immerhin sah sie ihn nun ab und zu etwas Trinken, wodurch er zumindest noch menschlich wirkte. Als die Schatten immer länger wurden, signalisierte Snape endlich, dass sie für heute am Ziel wären. Sie schlugen ihr Lager am Brocken, einem fast mystischen Berg im Herzen Deutschlands, auf und Snape verschwand gleich darauf wieder in seinem Zelt. Hermine verbrachte den herrlich kühlen Abend sitzend an einen Baum gelehnt und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie vermisste Harry und Ron, die die meiste Zeit über wesentlich geselligere Kameraden gewesen waren und sie vermisste ihre Eltern, die sie selbst so weit weg geschickt hatte. Der einzige Vorteil von Snape als Begleiter, dachte sie, war dass er stets planvoll handelte. Hermine brauchte sich eigentlich um nichts zu kümmern außer sich selbst. Sie sah gerade zum gedämpft beleuchteten Zelt Snapes hinüber und fragte sich, was er wohl den Abend über trieb, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Mindestens drei Männerstimmen konnte sie unterscheiden und sie kamen näher. Sie war aufgestanden und schlich zu Snapes Zelt hinüber, doch er war bereits durch seine Zauberbanne alarmiert und kam misstrauisch blickend und mit Zauberstab in der Hand heraus. Angespannt lauschten sie beide in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit. Nebel war aufgezogen und machte es unmöglich etwas außerhalb ihres Lagers zu erkennen. Der Lautstärke nach gingen die Männer gerade mit wenig Abstand zur Campgrenze vorbei. Jetzt erkannte Hermine, dass zwei von ihnen Deutsch sprachen und der dritte es auch versuchte, allerdings mit starkem Akzent. Snape flüsterte: „Converto", und plötzlich konnten sie die fremde Sprache der Anderen verstehen. „Vor ein paar Tagen haben die Muggel hier groß Sommersonnenwende gefeiert, da war ich schon sehr in Versuchung, ein bisschen an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern. Aber das bringt ja nix…wir müssen uns erst mal alle zusammenfinden und neu sammeln. Hoffentlich kommen die anderen bald…", „Viele werden wohl aus Angst gar nicht kommen…Wir werden beobachtet, es wäre vermessen, das zu bestreiten. Die Auroren warten nur darauf, dass wir einen Fehler machen…", „Einige wollen auch gar nicht mehr die alten Werte vertreten…Sie ersinnen Geschichten, wie beim letzten Mal, sie wären unter dem Imperius gewesen. Sie verraten und lügen um ihre eigenen Hintern aus den Gefängnissen zu kriegen…Denkt doch an Snape…der war doch immer _Seine _rechte Hand…und plötzlich will er die ganze Zeit auf der anderen Seite gestanden haben…Wenn ihr mich fragt…", doch sie hörten die Meinung des Dritten nicht mehr, denn er und seine Begleiter hatten sich zu weit entfernt. Hermine sah zu Snape hoch, der wie versteinert dastand, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand und mit einer Miene voller Abscheu. Dann atmete er laut aus und erwiderte dann Hermines Blick. „Die Banne halten…Dennoch werde ich sie noch einmal kontrollieren. Sie verlassen das Lager nicht und morgen früh brechen wir bei Sonnenaufgang auf.", Hermine nickte überrascht und sah Snape hinterher, wie er die Grenzen ablief und die Barrieren überprüfte. Dann ging sie in ihr Zelt, legte sich auf ihr Bett und dachte über das eben Gehörte nach. Offensichtlich waren noch immer Todesseranhänger da draußen und gruppierten sich neu und so wie es klang waren sie nicht gerade erfreut, dass sich nicht mehr alle ihre Kollegen, die noch lebten und in Freiheit waren, mit ihnen zusammentun wollten. An Schlaf war für Hermine bei der Vorstellung, dass die Schwarzmagier noch ganz in der Nähe waren, nicht zu denken. Sie starrte an die Zeltdecke und horchte die ganze Zeit über auf weitere Stimmen. Doch nichts war zu hören und so nickte sie immer wieder für einige Minuten ein.

Auch Snape beunruhigte die Tatsache, dass kaum, dass sie auf Menschen trafen, es sich um dunkle Zauberer handelte. Er sandte seinen Patronus, noch immer die silberne Hirschkuh, die an Lily erinnerte, zum britischen Zaubereriministerium, das ja inzwischen Kingsley Shacklebolt unterstand und berichtete von dem Treffen am Brocken. Er schlief nicht, denn seine Sinne waren viel zu wach. Er sah sogar noch einmal aus seinem Zelt, um zu gucken, ob Granger seinen Anweisungen auch Folge leistete.

Am nächsten Morgen war Snape aschfahl im Gesicht und Hermine hatte graue Schatten um die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide vor Sorge keinen erholsamen Schlaf gefunden hatten. Gewissenhaft wie immer, ließ Snape alle Anzeichen ihres Aufenthaltes verschwinden ehe sie disapparierten.

Die nächsten Tage waren sie noch stiller als sonst und kamen trotz der Hitze gut vorwärts. Allmählich gewöhnte Hermine sich an die Reiseroutine mit Snape und da es keine weiteren Vorfälle mit anderen Zauberern gab, besserte sich die Stimmung ganz langsam wieder. Snape härtete weiter ab, bis er die Schmerzen völlig ignorierte und sie ihm keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten konnten. Er war stets auf seine Umgebung bedacht und oft genug passierte es inzwischen, dass er sich bückte, um ein bestimmtes Kraut zu pflücken oder Tierlosung nach Mistkäfern abzusuchen. Ab und zu sammelte er hängen gebliebene Tierhaare aus Dornenhecken oder schälte Rinde von ausgewählten Bäumen. Als Hermine mitbekam, was er tat, löcherte sie ihn mit Fragen. Sie war stets sehr kommunikativ gewesen und kam in ihrer Isolation immer schwerer mit Snapes Schweigen zurecht. Tagsüber konzentrierte er sich vollends auf ihr Vorankommen und abends ging er ohne Umschweife in sein Zelt. Severus ging Hermines Neugier gewaltig auf die Nerven, zumal er der Meinung war, dass Miss Granger die Antworten auf die meisten ihrer Fragen selbst kennen müsste. Dass sie verzweifelt versuchte wieder richtig mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, war für ihn nicht zu erkennen und hätte ihn auch nicht interessiert.

Sie waren nun seit reichlichen zwei Wochen unterwegs und nach Hermines Schätzung irgendwo in Osteuropa. Die Batterien ihres MP3-Players waren inzwischen leer und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Stimme bald vom permanenten Nichtgebrauch völlig versagen würde. Zudem war es drückend heiß und trocken. Kamen sie in Gewässernähe, konnten sie sich nur mittels Schutzzauber die blutgierigen Mücken vom Leib halten. Während Snape durch die viele Bewegung an der Luft langsam aber sicher eine gesündere Hautfarbe bekam, war Hermine dieser Tage häufiger unwohl. Sie hatte, obwohl sie es nicht nötig hatte, schätzungsweise fünf Kilo abgenommen, weil sie nur noch morgens und abends etwas aß. Und heute früh hatte sie zu allem Übel auch noch ihre Tage bekommen. Seit Mittag hatte sie so üble Unterleibskrämpfe wie noch nie zuvor. Offenbar war ihr ganzer Körper von den Veränderungen betroffen, die das Akkordreisen mit sich brachte. Sie trank unheimlich viel und musste, als Folge dessen, ständig Snape um eine Pause bitten, in der sie sich hinter Büsche kauerte und die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammenbiss. Gerade hatte sie sich wieder gezwungen, aufzustehen und während sie sich zu dem ungeduldig wartenden Mann im schwarzen Umhang schleppte, sah sie ein, dass sie so nicht weiter konnte. Als Snape sie bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und schien sie das erste Mal seit langem richtig zu sehen. „Granger! Was haben Sie gemacht?! Sie sehen, Verzeihung, dass ich das so sage, grauenhaft aus!", seine Augen waren aufgerissen und sein Körper leicht in Hermines Richtung gebeugt. „Sir, ich…es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, ich kann heute nicht weiter…", brachte sie mit dünner Stimme hervor. In Snapes Kopf begann es zu arbeiten: Miss Granger war im nie so dürr vorgekommen, wie jetzt. Sie stand gekrümmt vor ihm mit Haaren stumpfer und störrischer denn je und einer Blässe, die sogar ihm selbst Konkurrenz machte. „Das sehe ich auch! Aber sagen Sie mir, was sie gemacht haben? Haben Sie irgendetwas Giftiges zu sich genommen?", mit wenigen, langen Schritten war er an ihrer Seite, beugte sich zu ihr und sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen. Hermine ließ alle Schamgefühle fahren und antwortete kleinlaut: „Sir…es ist…ich habe meine Tage. Aber so wie ich sie noch nie hatte…es tut mir leid, Sir." Snape richtete sich auf und schien einen winzigen Augenblick lang überfordert. Etwas ratlos sah er auf seine junge Begleiterin und überlegte was zu tun sei. „Ich verstehe…", sagte er schließlich mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Menge Taktgefühl. „Nun, am besten Sie legen sich hin und ruhen sich aus…ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen…geben Sie mir ihre Tasche…ich baue ihr Zelt auf…". Und so rief Snape das Zelt aus Hermines Tasche, ließ es sich aufstellen, geleitete sie nach drinnen bis zu ihrem Bett und ging dann kurz raus, um die üblichen Schutzzauber zu errichten. Als er wieder hereinkam, lag Hermine wie ein Embryo gekrümmt in ihrem Bett und atmete unruhig. Severus ging zur Kochstelle und setzte einen Kessel Wasser auf. Dann zog er ein schweres, in dunkelgrünes Leder gebundenes Buch aus seiner Umhängetasche und begann etwas darin nachzuschlagen. Während er die vergilbten Seiten bis zu dem gesuchten Rezept durchblätterte, hörte er Miss Granger leise stöhnen und in ihrem Bett herum wühlen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es ein derart schweres Los war, als Frau geboren zu sein. Möglicherweise hatte er Hermine auch einfach zu viel zugemutet. Ihr Körper war so ausgezehrt von der Hitze und den Strapazen der Reise, da war er ganz sicher. Das Hereinbrechen des weiblichen Übels war da wohl nur der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er goss nun einen Weidenrindentee auf und ließ ihn ziehen, während er die Anweisungen für den Frauentrost-Trank durchlas, den er noch nie hatte herstellen müssen, weil ihn Frauen und Mädchen für gewöhnlich nicht mit ihren Leiden behelligten. Zufälliger Weise war die Hauptzutat Gewittergras auch ein adäquates Mittel bei äußerlichen Wunden und deshalb als Bestandteil für seine eigene Narbensalbe vorrätig. Beflissen braute er den Trank, der glücklicherweise nicht sehr kompliziert war und füllte ihn dann bis auf ein Schnapsglas voll in eine Phiole und beschriftete sie ordentlich mit Name und Haltbarkeitsdatum des Gebräus. Dann brachte er das noch dampfende Schnapsglas zu Hermine. „Miss Granger, trinken Sie das hier.", sie schlug die Augen auf und setzte das Glas ohne nachzufragen an ihre Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. Snape ging zurück um den Tee zu holen und setzte sich dann in einen Stuhl gegenüber Hermines Bett, von wo aus er die Wirkung seines Tranks beobachtete. Die junge Frau hatte an dem bitteren Weidenrindentee nur genippt und sich dann wieder auf der Seite liegend eingerollt. Einige Minuten lang atmete sie noch unruhig und krümmte sich rhythmisch mal mehr, mal weniger, doch dann war ihre zunehmende Entspannung zu erkennen und schließlich schlief sie ein. Snape betrachtete sie noch eine Weile mit auf die Hand gestütztem Kopf. Er stellte fest, dass es etwas sehr beruhigendes hatte, ihrer gleichmäßigen Atmung zu lauschen. Währenddessen fragte er sich, warum ihm nicht eher aufgefallen war, dass sie so litt. Er war in gewisser Art für sie verantwortlich und hatte kläglich versagt. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie er sie die letzten Tage immer und immer wieder zurückgewiesen hatte, dabei hatte sie sich vielleicht wirklich nur für seine Arbeit interessiert. Sie war klug und dabei so jung. Wie hatte er von ihr verlangen können, sich an sein Eremitenleben anzupassen? Wäre es denn tatsächlich so furchtbar, wenn er ihr etwas entgegen käme? Immerhin hatte sie das auch getan. Und er erinnerte sich, wie locker sie in der Nacht vor Reiseantritt mit einander umgegangen waren. Seine schwarzen Augen lagen auf Hermine, die so viel Hoffnung in ihn steckte und ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte. Und Scham stieg in ihm hoch. Verbittert verzog er den Mund und kehrte dann entschlossen an den Kessel zurück, wo er eine kräftigende Consommé für Miss Granger zubereitete.

Als Hermine schließlich aufwachte, fröstelte sie leicht und musste dringend zur Toilette. Sie fühlte sich immer noch matt und elend, aber die Krämpfe hatten deutlich nachgelassen. Auf dem Rückweg vom Bad bemerkte sie, dass Snape in der kleinen Küche stand und gerade etwas verdammt gut Duftendes in eine Schale füllte. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und erkannte, dass sie vor ihm stand. „Ah…Miss Granger! Sie sehen immer noch übel aus. Gehen Sie ins Bett, ich komme gleich nach…ich meine…ich bringe Ihnen sofort etwas zu Essen.", Hermine war zum Glück viel zu verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape sie bekochte, als dass ihr die unbeabsichtigte Mehrdeutigkeit seiner Worte aufgefallen wäre. Und so kuschelte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlürfte den kalt gewordenen Tee. Wenig später kam Snape herein und reichte ihr etwas Brot und die Schale Brühe. Dann stellte er die Flasche mit dem Frauentrost neben ihr Bett. „Essen Sie. Sie können es vertragen!", Hermine musste blinzeln, um es zu glauben: Snapes schmaler Mund formte ein Grinsen, dass ganz und gar nicht hämisch war! „Wann immer Ihnen Ihre Menses zu schaffen macht, sollten Sie einen Schluck davon nehmen!", er wies nun wieder ernst mit seiner feingliedrigen, blassen Hand zu der eben abgestellten Phiole. Hermine sah mit errötenden Wangen zu der Flasche und dann zu der Suppe in ihrer Hand. „Danke Sir. Das ist sehr…", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und sah Hilfe suchend zu Snape auf. „Ich weiß. Überraschend, nicht wahr? Nehmen Sie es einfach als Gegeben hin. Und danken Sie mir nicht für etwas, das hätte selbstverständlich sein sollen! Wir werden morgen nicht weiterziehen. Sie müssen erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie bis morgen nach dem Frühstück den Kessel Bouillon geleert haben! Und nun…gute Nacht.", und damit drehte er sich um und ging. Hermine bedauerte es fast ein bisschen. Dieser für seine Verhältnisse übermäßig freundliche Snape hätte ihr ruhig noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten können. Aber während sie die köstliche Brühe schlürfte, merkte sie, wie müde sie noch war und kaum dass die Schüssel leer war, ließ sie sich zur Seite kippen und schlief augenblicklich ein.


	9. Mittelweg

Spät am nächsten Morgen kratzte Snape unbeholfen an Hermines Zeltplane. Er wagte es nicht, einfach einzutreten, wollte jedoch wissen, wie es Miss Granger ging. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?", rief er schließlich, da sie das Kratzen offenbar nicht hörte. „Mister Snape? Kommen Sie doch rein!", kam die Antwort und Snape folgte. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Hermine in der Kochecke und rührte in einem Krug. Sie hatte wohl schon besser ausgesehen, aber sie wirkte wesentlich erholter auf ihn. „Wollen Sie auch einen heißen Kakao? Wissen Sie, Ihre Suppe und der Trank haben zwar wirklich super gewirkt, aber es gibt für eine Frau in meiner Lage nichts Besseres als Schokolade!", sie lächelte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Krug zu. „Nun, da ich weder eine Frau noch in Ihrer Lage bin, wäre es wohl eher…", Snape war wieder in seinen alten Trott der Ablehnung gefallen. Er hörte sich selbst reden und sah wie Hermine enttäuscht die Schultern sinken ließ. Da unterbrach er sich und begann von vorn: „Verzeihung. Jaah…warum nicht. Ein Kakao wäre wohl ein geeigneter Morgentrunk."

Erfreut wies Hermine auf die kleine Sitzgruppe und stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch. Steif nahm Snape platz und bekam sofort die Tasse mit süßlich duftendem, warmen Kakao gefüllt, serviert mit dem wohl strahlendsten Lächeln, dass ihm in den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren geschenkt wurde. Sie setzte sich mit einem untergeschlagenen Bein auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und legte die Hände um ihren Kakao. „Sir, es geht mir schon wieder ganz gut. Keine Ahnung, warum es mich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Wir sollten dann bald aufbrechen, sonst verstreicht der ganze Tag ungenutzt…" Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie verwirrt Snape sie angesehen hatte und inzwischen sah er mit gesenktem Kopf in seine Tasse. Etwas in ihm hatte sich geregt bei ihrem Lächeln – er hatte den Impuls gespürt, zurücklächeln zu wollen. Aber er war Snape und so war der Moment ungenutzt verstrichen. Nun saß er hier und rätselte über die Art ihrer ‚Beziehung'. „Miss Granger. Ich habe Ihnen einen Tag zur Erholung zugestanden und ich bin nicht gewillt, diesen Punkt nun neu zu verhandeln. Ihre Schmerzen mögen abgeklungen sein, Ihr Zustand aber ist nach wie vor bedenkenlich. Sie essen zu wenig! Ihre Eltern werden mich zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn sie statt der Tochter, an die sie sich plötzlich wieder erinnern, ein Gerippe zurückbekommen." Als Hermine ihn nun wieder ansah, zog er schmunzelnd einen Mundwinkel nach oben und ließ seinen Blick sinken. Sie war überrascht, diese Geste von Demut bei ihm zu sehen und erfreut über die Art, wie er offenbar versuchte, nett zu sein. Und so wagte sie einen Vorstoß: „Na ja, Sir. Sie sind in Sachen Essen nicht gerade ein Vorbild. Manchmal glaube ich, Sie leben einem Dementor ähnlich, von schlechten Gedanken, die Sie selbst erzeugen." Stille trat ein. Snapes schwarze Augen funkelten. Dann hob Snape ganz langsam die Kakaotasse an den Mund und leerte sie mit wenigen Schlücken. Hermine sah wie sein Adamsapfel ein paar Mal über den Rand der Bandagen um seinen Hals hüpfte und als er ausgetrunken hatte trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Sie irren sich. In Wahrheit lebe ich von positiven Gedanken, doch derer findet man nicht viele in meinem Umfeld.", sagte er schließlich ohne zu blinzeln und mit klarer, tiefer Stimme. Hermine schluckte, unfähig etwas darauf zu antworten. Snape aber drehte sich etwas, verschränkte Beine und Arme und schlug einen Plauderton an: „Und nun sagen Sie: Wie wollen Sie den Tag heute verbringen? Mit Schokolade und Schlaf? Zweifellos die beste Methode, wieder Etwas auf die Rippen zu bekommen. Ich frage ja nur, weil ich dann wohl den Hasen, der vorhin meinen Zauberstab kreuzte, allein essen muss." Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Ihr gegenüber saß Severus Snape, ein Mann der scheinbar eiskalt töten konnte und obwohl sie ihn kritisiert hatte (ein Vergehen, dass ihr in Hogwarts mindestens zehn Punkte Abzug und eine Woche Nachsitzen eingebracht hätte), grinste er auf eine Art, die man bei ihm wohl schon als Lächeln gelten lassen musste. Er war immer noch der blasse, etwas schmierige Mann mit dem fiesen Grinsen, aber sie meinte etwas in seinen tief liegenden Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben, was eine freundliche Absicht erkennen ließ. „Sie waren auf der Jagd?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Von irgendwas müssen Sie ja satt werden. Und da Sie sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich haben gehen lassen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, zu intervenieren!",

„Aber einen Hase?", sie versuchte vergeblich, sich das mümmelnde Tier nicht vorzustellen wie es von einem grünen Blitz getroffen tot umfällt.

„Verzeihung. Wäre Ihnen ein Wildschwein lieber gewesen?", er wirkte amüsiert und Hermine war viel zu eingenommen von seinem guten Willen, als dass sie es ihm hätte übel nehmen können. Snape sah sie einige Augenblicke lang an, doch als sie nichts antwortete, erhob er sich und sagte: „Nun denn…Ich habe zu tun. Sie bleiben am besten hier drin, denn es wird ein heißer Tag. Baden Sie, lesen Sie ein Buch oder tun Sie sonst etwas, dass Sie entspannt. Heute gegen neunzehn Uhr gibt es Abendessen. Sein Sie bitte pünktlich." Dann wandte er sich um und ließ die verdatterte Hermine zurück.

Der Abend kam schneller als gedacht, denn Hermine hatte Snapes Anweisung befolgt und nur Dinge getan, die sie mochte und dabei vergeht bekannter Weise die Zeit besonders rasch. Sie hatte gelesen und geduscht und sich mal wieder die Zeit genommen, ihre Haare ordentlich zu trocknen und ihre Haut zu pflegen, die in der Hitze ziemlich gelitten hatte. Sie spürte das Arbeiten in ihrem Unterleib, aber es schmerzte dank Snapes Trank nicht und so fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit fast drei Wochen wieder richtig wohl in ihrem Körper. Der Tag zum Erholen war eine wunderbare Idee gewesen. Nun war sie gespannt, ob Snape tatsächlich einen Hasen zubereitet hatte und trat aus ihrem Zelt in den lauen Abend.

Snape war den ganzen Tag beschäftigt gewesen: der Hase musste ausgenommen und vor Hitze und Ungeziefer geschützt, Feuerholz gesammelt und eine Beilage zum Fleisch gefunden werden. Er baute einen Lagerfeuerplatz inklusive Sitzgelegenheiten auf und rührte zwischendurch immer wieder in verschiedenen Kesseln. Für ihn war das nicht stressig. Ein Mann wie er brauchte eine anspruchsvolle Aufgabe um es mit sich selbst auszuhalten. Je beschäftigter er war, umso weniger grübelte er über sein Dasein nach. Und so war er über sich hinausgewachsen und hatte, obwohl selbst scheinbar unemotional eingestellt, ein stimmungsvolles Ambiente geschaffen: um das Feuer, über dem sich der Hase an einem Spieß langsam von allein drehte, steckten Fackeln in der Erde, die hoffentlich Stechinsekten etwas abhalten würden und später für Licht sorgen würden.

Punkt neunzehn Uhr erschien Miss Granger in luftigen Caprihosen und einem ärmellosen Oberteil im Eingang ihres Zeltes. Snape nahm sofort einen neuen vanilleartigen Duft an ihr wahr und bemerkte einen samtigen Schimmer in ihrem Haar, das sie in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz trug. Er registrierte es lediglich ohne es zu bewerten, folgerte aber daraus, dass sie den Tag für sich genutzt hatte. „Guten Abend, Miss. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Hunger mitgebracht…Setzen Sie sich schon immer…es wird gleich angerichtet.",

„Vielen Dank.", antwortete Hermine, doch Snape rauschte gerade in sein Zelt und so nahm sie auf einem umgelegten Teil eines Baumstammes am Feuer platz und sah dem Hasen beim Krosswerden zu. Kurz darauf kam Snape mit zwei vor ihm schwebenden Kesseln wieder hinaus. Nachdem er diese auf den Boden gleiten gelassen hatte, begann er eine Keule des Hasen magisch abzutrennen. Er legte sie zu etwas Brot auf einen Teller und gab dann aus dem einen Kessel verschiedene Gemüsearten und aus dem anderen eine dunkle Soße dazu, ehe er ihn zusammen mit Besteck Hermine reichte. Dann zauberte er hinter dem zweiten Baumstammsitz zwei gefüllte Rotweingläser hervor und gab ihr eines. Zum Schluss nahm er sich selbst von dem Essen und setzte sich schließlich hin. „Auf…die Weiblichkeit, der sich in ihrer Einzigartigkeit die ganze Welt unterwerfen muss.", Snape hob sein Glas und prostete Hermine zu, die sich so im Mittelpunkt etwas unbehaglich fühlte. Deshalb antwortete sie: „Und auf die Männlichkeit, die oft genug selbst für Überraschungen sorgt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie kochen können, Sir?" sie grinste schelmisch, damit er nicht glaubte, sie meine es ernst und sich angegriffen fühlte. Abfällig sah er sie an, nahm einen Schluck Wein und ließ dann sein Glas in der Luft neben sich schweben ehe er antwortete, während er sich dem Teller auf seinem Schoß zuwandte: „Tse tse tse…Miss Granger, Sie enttäuschen mich. Ihnen müsste doch klar sein, dass der Unterschied vom Zaubertrankbrauen zum Essenkochen minimal ist. Beide Künste verlangen planvolles Vorgehen, Konzentration und ein sorgfältiges Auswählen und Vorbereiten der Zutaten." Er schob sich von dem Gemüse in den Mund und sah kauend und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen zu Hermine. „Hm. Wo Sie Recht haben, haben Sie Recht.", sie nickte anerkennend und begann ihrerseits zu essen. Es schmeckte hervorragend, was nur zum Teil an Snapes Kochkünsten lag. Hermine kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit sie zuletzt eine vollwertige warme Mahlzeit gehabt hatte, weshalb sie wohl alles lecker fand und abgesehen davon, dass es ihr selbst immer wieder total unwirklich vorkam, hier mit Severus Snape zu sitzen, war es ein rundum gelungener Abend. Die Rotweingläser füllten sich selbstständig auf, wenn man einen Schluck genommen hatte und der Hase hätte für noch zwei weitere Personen gereicht. Als beide satt waren, ließ Snape Geschirr und Besteck in sein Zelt gleiten, wo es sich dem Geklapper nach selbst abwusch, packte die Reste vom Fleisch in eine Dose und ließ auch die im Zelt verschwinden. Dann legte er Feuerholz nach und sah in die auflodernden Flammen. Hermine betrachtete stumm die Schatten, die in Snapes bleichem Gesicht flackerten. Sie wusste, da er mit Harrys Eltern zur Schule gegangen war, dass er Ende dreißig war, doch sah er häufig, vor allem wenn er so verbittert blickte, wesentlich älter aus. In den wenigen Momenten aber, in denen Hermine ihn in letzter Zeit entspannt und beinahe freundlich erlebt hatte, wirkte er wie ein Junge, der eine viel zu große Last schulterte und zu früh hatte erwachsen werden müssen. Das zeigte sich auch in seinem oftmals verletzendem Verhalten: wie ein gekränktes Kind trachtete er danach, andere für seinen Schmerz leiden zu lassen. Hermine fragte sich, ob er sich noch immer nach Lily sehnte, war aber klug genug, diese Frage nicht laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen beschloss sie, sich zurückzuziehen und ihn seiner Grübelei zu überlassen. „Ähm, Sir? Ich danke Ihnen für den Tag heute und das wunderbare Essen. Morgen wieder bei Sonnenaufgang?", sie war aufgestanden und Snape sah einen Moment erschrocken zu ihr auf, als habe er vergessen, dass sie da war. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?", wollte er wissen und musterte sie wachsam, als habe er ihre Worte nicht gehört. „Ahm…ganz gut, Sir. Ich werde keine Probleme mehr machen."

„Das befürchte ich auch nicht. Ich meinte eher…fehlen Ihnen Potter und Weasley? Bereuen Sie oft, dass Sie wollten, dass ich Sie an ihrer statt begleite?",

„Sir?", Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass er eine ernsthafte Antwort wollte. Seit wann scherte Snape sich um die Gefühle anderer?

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, ich kann Ihnen weder Punkte abziehen noch Strafarbeiten aufgeben, also seien Sie ruhig aufrichtig.", er schaute jetzt erwartungsvoll und unter dem Blick seiner ab und an im Feuerschein blinkenden Augen, setzte sie sich wieder hin und suchte nach Worten. „Na ja…es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass die Beiden mir nicht fehlen. Immerhin waren wir die letzten Jahre praktisch unzertrennlich. Sie sind wie eine Familie für mich. Aber wie ich Ihnen sagte, die Dinge begannen unbequem zu werden zwischen uns. Ron hat sich wohl schon länger Hoffnungen gemacht, die ich nicht erfüllen konnte und wollte. Das machte es für Harry schwer, denn er wollte sich auf niemandes Seite schlagen. Es ist eben wirklich so, dass Männer und Frauen keine Freunde sein können, ohne dass einer irgendwann mehr als Freundschaft will…" Erst als sie das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Snapes sah, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte und da war es bereits zu spät, es noch zurückzunehmen. „Es tut mir leid, Sir…" schob sie kleinlaut hinterher. Doch Snape hatte sich bereits gefangen. „Vermutlich ist das so…ja. Fahren Sie nur fort!" sein Ausdruck war nun freundlich interessiert. Den Schmerz, den er bei der Erinnerung an seine Freundschaft zu Lily gefühlt hatte, schloss er so wie immer tief in einer Ecke seines geschundenen Herzens ein. Und da erkannte er, dass diese Ecke leerer wurde, seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war. Die Erkenntnis, dass das alles schon so weit zurücklag und er sich allmählich wirklich positiveren Dingen zuwenden sollte, reifte zusehends in ihm heran. „Also, ich denke, ich vermisse es, wie es früher zwischen uns war…aber so wird es nie mehr sein. Das weiß ich inzwischen. Und was Sie angeht…Nun…Sie scheinen ein nicht halb so übler Mensch zu sein, wie sie ein Lehrer waren.", wieder versuchte sie durch Grinsen, ihre gute Absicht klar zu machen. „Jedenfalls tut es gut, wenn man sich auf jemanden wie Sie verlassen kann. Und was den Geselligkeitsfaktor betrifft, machen Sie große Fortschritte! Der Abend heute war jedenfalls wirklich schön, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass mir das irgendjemand in Hogwarts glauben würde. Wenn Sie noch etwas gesprächiger wären, könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen, dass ich gar keine andere Begleitung bräuchte.", das Grinsen geriet nun ziemlich verlegen, denn Hermine wusste nicht, wie Snape auf Lob reagieren würde. Er sah sie mit einseitig gehobener Augenbraue an. „So so…gesprächiger also? Worüber sollte ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach mit der besten Freundin unseres großen Potters reden? Sie sind vielleicht klüger als er, aber genauso frech!". Wenn Hermine ihn jetzt nicht hätte sehen können, wäre sie wahrscheinlich im Erdboden verschwunden bei dieser Ansprache. Doch sie saß nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und konnte erkennen, dass er sie herausfordernd ansah. Seine Mundwinkel zeigten amüsiert nach oben und die Augen funkelten listig. Snape war selbst überrascht, aber er genoss die Konversation mit Miss Granger immer mehr. Ihr Esprit war beinahe mitreißend und ihre Anwesenheit war angenehmer als er gedacht hatte.

„Sie könnten mir zum Beispiel verraten wie oft Sie schon bereuten, sich auf diesen Trip eingelassen zu haben?", langsam testete Hermine die Grenzen von Snapes Toleranz aus. Der bleckte die ungepflegten Zähne zu einem zynischen Grinsen. „Wenn sie die Wahrheit hören wollen: unzählige Male! Ich schätze, allein wäre ich meinem Ziel schon ein gutes Stück näher. Allerdings…", sein Blick wurde jetzt abschätzend und seine Gesichtzüge wirkten nicht mehr ganz so verhärtet. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass Ihre Präsenz eine…nun…erheiternde Wirkung hat. Im Übrigen weiß ich Ihr Vertrauen zu schätzen und will daher versuchen, Ihnen gerecht zu werden!"

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir uns abends nicht jeder gleich in sein Zelt verziehen, sondern den Tag ähnlich wie heute ausklingen lassen? Natürlich nicht jeden Abend! Und Sie müssen auch nicht immer für Essen sorgen…Nur so oft und lange, dass ich meine Sprechfähigkeit nicht vollkommen einbüße?",

„Meinetwegen! Sie wollen reden – Sie überlegen sich Themen!", Severus Snape hatte keine Lust auf ratloses Schweigen und betretene Gesichter nach einer solchen Absprache. „Und morgen ziehen wir durch! Wir müssen einen ganzen Tag aufholen." Er stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Zelt. „Bei Sonnenaufgang abreisefertig, Miss Granger, ansonsten wird mir kein Wort mehr über die Lippen kommen.", dann hielt er inne, wandte sich um und grinste höhnisch. Sie saß noch auf ihrem Stamm und sah ihn belustigt an. Eine störrische Strähne ihres Haares hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und umspielte ihr Gesicht, das im Feuerschein plötzlich weich und weiblich wirkte, was Snape vorher so nicht aufgefallen war. Sein Grinsen erlosch und beinahe ernst ergänzte er: „Der Tag heute hat Ihnen gut getan. Sie sehen…besser aus. Gute Nacht."

Und dann verschwand er in sein Zelt und Hermine blieb allein zurück. Sie fühlte sich seltsam euphorisch. Gedankenverloren löschte sie das Feuer und machte sich mit einem nicht enden wollenden Lächeln auf in ihr Zelt.


	10. Improvisation

Obwohl die Tage immer trockner und heißer wurden, war von Snape der Schrecken einer Reise allein mit Miss Granger genommen. Er hatte in ihr eine anregende und interessierte Gesprächspartnerin gefunden. Regelmäßig trafen sie sich jetzt abends vor den Zelten und unterhielten sich über Eigenschaften von Zaubertränken, mutmaßten was Potter und Weasley gerade taten oder berieten sich darüber, was sie am nächsten Tag essen konnten (Festessen mit Fleisch und Rotwein gab es natürlich nicht mehr und sie versuchten auch ihren Proviant möglichst nicht weiter zu verzehren und vom Land zu leben, durch das sie gerade kamen). Meistens blieben sie dabei auf Distanz, forderten einander jedoch immer wieder verbal heraus: Hermine konterte auf Snapes höhnischen Sarkasmus zunehmend scharfzüngig und so hielten sie sich geistig gegenseitig in Trab. Tagsüber beschränkte sich ihre Kommunikation weiterhin auf Pausenzeiten und Pläne für das viel zu langsame Vorwärtskommen. Es war später Nachmittag und sie waren inzwischen im russischen Süden, so viel hatten sie durch die Beschilderung mitbekommen. „Warum nehmen wir nicht mal einen Zug?", wollte Hermine, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, wissen. Snape sah sie nur kurz an – mit einem Blick, wie wenn Neville im Zaubertrankunterricht hätte wissen wollen, was ein Bezoar ist. „Na hören Sie mal! Wir könnten wenigstens mal drüber nachdenken! Wir müssten in der Nähe der alten Seidenstraße sein. Ich weiß, dass es da länderübergreifende Zugverbindungen gibt! Wir wären allemal schneller als laufend und es wäre sicherer als ständig zu apparieren! Außerdem verlieren Sie langsam Ihre vornehme Blässe bei der ganzen Sonne hier.", sie wusste genau, dass er darauf reagieren musste. Es war natürlich Unsinn, das zu behaupten, denn Snape lief immer noch in seinem langen schwarzen Gewand umher und bot der Sonne somit kein Ziel. Offenbar kannte er einen Kühlungszauber, anders konnte er das unmöglich aushalten. „Miss Granger, nett, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, nichts an mir ist in Gefahr! Sie würden also gern Zug fahren? Leider habe ich gerade keinen Fahrplan der Gegend dabei!", wieder einmal grinste er triumphierend. Hermine hatte sich in letzter Zeit richtig an Snapes gute Laune gewöhnt – der alte Griesgram aus ihrer Schulzeit musste bei der Schlangenattacke ausgetauscht worden sein. „Aber sehen Sie doch! Da vorn ist ein Ort! Vielleicht finden wir dort heraus, wo wir genau sind und wo und wie Züge fahren!", Snape sah zu den Häusern, die sich in einigen Kilometern Entfernung in der Einöde abhoben. Er sog die Luft scharf ein und sah wieder zu Hermine. „Ihnen ist schon klar, dass einiges an Magie von Nöten sein wird, um sich mit den Einheimischen zu verständigen?", er war noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Hermine gab nicht auf. „Das ist vielleicht gar nicht nötig.", sagte sie und wühlte in ihrer Tasche bis sie schließlich ein Bilderbuch und ein Wörterbuch daraus hervorzerrte. „Die hab ich mir in einem Muggelbuchladen gekauft. Sehen Sie: hier drin stehen gebräuchliche Alltagssätze in den meistgesprochenen Sprachen der Welt – da müsste Russisch auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Und wenn alles nichts hilft, kann man sich immer noch mittels Bilder und Zeigegesten verständigen." Begeistert zeigte sie Snape einige Seiten des Bilderbuchs, das offenbar für jede erdenkliche Obstsorte und Art von Verkehrsmittel ein Foto enthielt. Snape zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte wieder einmal sehr von oben herab. „Oh Granger! Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sechs Jahre magische Ausbildung und Sie wollen wie ein Muggel mit Händen und Füßen kommunizieren?",

„Wenigstens einen Versuch ist es doch wert!",

Er schnaubte trocken und meinte dann: „Und was wollen Sie denen erzählen, von wo wir herkommen? So ganz ohne Gepäck?" Diesmal war er sich sicher, sie erwischt zu haben. Denn es war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Russen sich nicht über die zwei ungleichen Fremden wundern würden. „Ach…das ist kein Problem!", wieder wühlte sie in der Tasche, die selbst Snape langsam unheimlich vorkam. „Tataaaah!", sie war ganz verzückt, dass sie sich aus eher sentimentalen Gründen dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, das Kofferset, das ihr ihre Eltern für den Urlaub mal gekauft hatten, zu verwenden. Der größte Koffer enthielt Hermines Kleidung, im mittleren hatte sie persönliche Gegenstände, Fotoalben und ihre Zeugnisse verstaut, der kleinste schließlich enthielt einen Jahresvorrat Körperpflegeprodukte. Den reichte sie nun Snape, dessen Gesichtzüge vor Entgeisterung zu entgleisen drohten. „Na kommen Sie! Die verwandeln wir in Rucksäcke! Dann sehen wir aus wie ganz normale Backpacker! Ich gebe mich als besonders naive Studentin aus und Sie sind…ähm…mein Bodyguard! Ja! Denn ich komme aus reichem Hause! Deshalb mache ich grade eine Pause im Studium und bereise die Welt. Meine Eltern wollten mich das natürlich nicht allein machen lassen und deshalb haben sie mir Sie zur Seite gestellt! Hah! Klingt doch genial, oder?!" Hermine war beseelt von dem Gedanken, mal wieder mit anderen Leuten in Kontakt zu kommen und da war ihr jedes Mittel recht. Snape blickte sie nunmehr mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Abscheu an. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihn nicht gelüstete, sich als ganz offensichtlich auch noch selten bescheuerten Muggel auszugeben. „Geben Sie sich einen Ruck! Sie brauchen auch nichts zu tun, außer wie immer grimmig gucken und mit keinem reden! Ich werde das schon regeln!" Beinahe flehentlich sah sie zu Snape hoch, der kein Spielverderber sein wollte und schließlich unlustig den Arm nach dem hingehaltenen Koffer ausstreckte. „Erstaunlich, dass Sie, Potter und Weasley mit dieser Einstellung so lange überleben konnten! Selten ist mir ein Plan untergekommen, der geringere Aussicht auf Erfolg versprach, als der Ihre! Das ist einfach nur lächerlich!" Hermine aber beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern zauberte bereits an ihrem Koffer herum, sodass er ein besonders riesiger hypermoderner Rucksack wurde. Severus sah zweifelnd von dem Koffer in seiner Hand zu Hermines nagelneuem Monster von einem Gepäckstück und der Plan gefiel ihm sogar noch ein Stückchen weniger. Mit der typischen Mine von jemandem, der wider besseres Wissen handelt, verwandelte er den ihm zugeteilten Koffer in ein handliches Daypack und warf ihn sich über eine Schulter, seine Ledertasche behielt er wo sie war an seiner rechten Seite hängend. „Sie kriegen fünfzehn Minuten! Wenn wir danach noch keinen besseren Überblick haben als jetzt, machen wir auf meine Art weiter! Klar?" Hermine strauchelte zwar leicht, als sie sich den kindsgroßen Rucksack auf den Rücken schnallte, war aber hoch motiviert und nickte deshalb eifrig. Nach dem sie etwa die Hälfte der Strecke zu der Ortschaft gelaufen waren, deuchte Hermine, dass sie das mit dem Rucksack vielleicht besser kurz vor den Häusern durchgezogen hätte, denn das Teil war der Authentizität wegen echt schwer geraten. Natürlich konnte sie das jetzt unmöglich noch ändern, sonst hätte sie ja Snape einen Grund für neuen Spott gegeben und so schleppte sie sich weiter und zweifelte im Geheimen selbst immer mehr am Gelingen dieser Aktion.

Der Ort stellte sich bald als Kleinstadt heraus, die sogar über einen Bahnhof und einige Läden verfügte. An einer Tankstelle kaufte sich Hermine, die eine Kreditkarte besaß, neben einigen zweifelhaften russischen Snacks auch einen Straßenatlas, in dem glücklicher Weise neben kyrillischen auch lateinische Buchstaben zu finden waren. Mit dessen Hilfe und einem Lokalisationszauber fanden sie schnell heraus, wo sie sich befanden und zu Hermines Entzückung waren Gleise bis mindestens nach Usbekistan eingezeichnet.

Nun steuerten sie den Bahnhofsschalter an. Snape musterte alles und jeden äußerst misstrauisch. Die Russen taten es ihm gleich. Hierher verirrten sich wohl nur selten Touristen, noch dazu so seltsame. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass immer mehr Leute auf die Straße kamen und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Hermine ihre Rolle gut spielte. Er beobachtete, wie sie auf den Bahnmitarbeiter einschnatterte, dieser mal den Kopf schüttelte, mal nickte und schließlich kamen tatsächlich das Bilderzeigebuch und der Atlas zum Einsatz. Plötzlich nahm Snape aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und wandte seinen Blick in diese Richtung. Er sah direkt in die schmale, im Schatten liegende Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern, erkannte dort jedoch nichts. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn und er bereute, dass sie sich hier so offen gezeigt hatten. Gerade wollte er wieder zu Miss Granger am Schalter schauen, da sah er es wieder: eine kleine Bewegung. Und diesmal war er sich sicher. Dort stand jemand, der sehen, aber nicht gesehen werden wollte. Snape fielen gleich mehrere mögliche Gruppierungen sowohl magischer als auch nichtmagischer Natur ein, die dahinter stecken könnten. Er bohrte seinen Blick in den schwarzen Durchgang, aber wer immer dort stand, bewegte sich nicht mehr. Snape ließ seine Augen erneut die Umgebung absuchen. Doch abgesehen davon, dass hier alles irgendwie heruntergekommen und zwielichtig wie in Spinner's End wirkte, sah er nichts Auffälliges. Endlich kam Miss Granger freudestrahlend auf ihn zu und sie hielt etwas Neues in der Hand: augenscheinlich zwei Fahrkarten.


	11. Verzeihen

„Schauen Sie mal was ich hier habe, Mr. Snape! Zwei Tickets nach Usbekistan! Wir haben echt Glück! In zweieinhalb Stunden fährt der Zug hier ab und dann sind wir übermorgen zum Mittag gute tausend Kilometer weiter! Vielleicht kommen wir von dort auch noch weiter mit dem Zug, das habe ich irgendwie nicht so ganz verstanden…Aber ist das nicht klasse?!", erwartungsvoll sah Hermine hoch in Snapes Gesicht, das ihr irgendwie abweisender vorkam als in den letzten Tagen. „Sie haben die Fahrscheine also bereits gekauft, ohne mit mir darüber zu reden?" Hermine lief es bei der unverhofften Kälte in seiner Stimme eisig den Rücken runter. Die Freude über das Gelingen ihres Planes war wie weggewischt. „Aber Sir, ich dachte, Sie wären einverstanden. Sie wussten doch, dass ich zum Schalter gehe…",

„Abgemacht war, dass Sie sich informieren. Von Buchen war keine Rede! Herrje, Granger, wie sicher sind Sie sich überhaupt, dass Sie alles richtig verstanden haben und uns der Zug nicht ganz woanders hinbringt?!", er beugte seinen Oberkörper bedrohlich nach vorn und sein zorniges Zischen versetzte Hermine jäh zurück in seinen Unterricht. Sie schluckte und wich seinem erdrückenden Blick aus, in dem sie die Karten in ihrer Hand betrachtete. Da wurde ihr auf einmal klar, dass sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, die sich vor ihm fürchten musste und mit der er so umspringen konnte. Entschlossen hob sie den Kopf, schaute ihm fest in seine finsteren Augen und entgegnete forsch: „Entschuldigen Sie mal! Ich bin nicht so dämlich wie Sie offenbar glauben! Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, eine Karte zu lesen und daraus die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen! Ich weiß, dass diese Tickets zumindest einen von uns schnell und sicher nach Nukus bringen werden, aber wenn Sie lieber so weitermachen wollen wie bisher – fein! Dann treffen wir uns eben dort! Übermorgen, 12:40 Uhr. Und sein Sie bitte pünktlich!" Dann drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und steuerte ein Lokal neben dem Bahnhof an. Snape richtete sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah kurz nach links und rechts, ob jemand ihre Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hatte. Doch die Russen taten völlig desinteressiert. Auch wenn Snape äußerlich unerschüttert schien, in ihm tobte es vor Überraschung, die er durch Miss Grangers Verweis erfahren hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er je von jemandem so angefahren worden war. Sicher, Potter hatte des Öfteren den Mund etwas voll genommen, Miss Granger aber war doch immer um respektvollen Umgang bemüht gewesen. Severus fühlte sich eigentlich gar nicht despektierlich behandelt. Nein, es hatte ihn getroffen, dass Miss Granger wütend auf ihn war, denn etwas in ihm wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihren Zorn nicht gegen sich wollte und noch weniger wollte er sie allein mit dem Zug durch diese Gegend fahren lassen. Und so geschah es zum vielleicht ersten Mal seit seiner Jugend, dass Severus Snape seinen Stolz zugunsten eines anderen überwand und er tatsächlich Miss Granger nacheilte.

„Miss Granger!", er holte sie ein, als sie gerade die Tür zu der Kneipe öffnete, doch sie warf ihm nur einen besonders unterkühlten Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu und ging hinein. Nun musste auch Snape erkennen, dass Hermine nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, sondern ihm wahrhaftig auf Augenhöhe begegnete. Es war an der Zeit, sie endlich als eine Frau zu behandeln, nicht als seine Schutzbefohlene. „Miss Granger!" - er hatte sie reflexartig am Arm gepackt und lehnte sich nahe zu ihr, um leise und nur für sie hörbar sprechen zu können. „Ich…bitte um Verzeihung!" Hermine hielt inne, sah erst auf seine Hand, die ihren bloßen Unterarm umklammert hielt und dann in sein Gesicht. Snape erkannte seinen Fehler sekundenschnell und doch zu spät. Sofort ließ er sie los und seine Augenbrauen formten ein für ihn äußerst untypisches flaches Dreieck als er erneut um Entschuldigung bat. Sie spürte wie der Zorn gegen ihren Willen viel zu schnell verpuffte, als ihr Snape so nahe kam. Sie konnte ihn riechen und ihr Arm schien sich zurück in seine Hand zu sehnen, die ihn zwar fest, doch nicht unsanft gehalten hatte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während Hermine krampfhaft überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits war es eine Genugtuung, dass Severus Snape mal nicht die Oberhand hatte, andererseits war sein Blick beinahe flehend. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass ein ihm möglichst gleichgültig entgegen geworfenes „Meinetwegen." einen guten Kompromiss darstellte. Anschließend ging sie weiter in die eigentlich abstoßende Gaststube hinein und setzte sich, nachdem sie den gigantischen Rucksack von ihrem Kreuz bekommen hatte, an einen Zweiertisch in der hintersten Ecke. Snape kam nach und begann leise zu sprechen. „Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger. Aber bilden Sie sich nichts darauf ein! Mir behagt nur die Vorstellung nicht, hier für Stunden fest zu sitzen.", er erwähnte den Grund für seine Unruhe mit Bedacht nicht, um Miss Granger nicht zu verunsichern und hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht danach fragen. Doch die ging gar nicht weiter auf ihn ein, sondern sah sich jetzt seltsam nervös um. „Was haben Sie?", wollte Snape alarmiert wissen. „Nichts. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie lange die uns hier sitzen lassen, so ohne dass wir was bestellen." flüsterte Hermine. Snape war leicht irritiert. „Warum bestellen Sie dann nichts?",

„Weil ich kein russisches Geld habe und mit meiner Kreditkarte werde ich hier wohl kaum zahlen können."

„Weshalb gehen Sie in eine russische Kneipe, wenn Sie nichts bestellen wollen?". Snape suchte noch immer nach der verborgenen Logik.

„Weil ich von Ihnen weg wollte! Und mir nichts Besseres einfiel!", jetzt sah sie ihn mit einer gehörigen Portion Trotz an. „Ah. Verstehe! Nun…was trinkt man hier denn so, wenn man nicht derart sauffreudig ist, wie die?", seine Augen huschten durch den Raum an die Theke, wo zwei runzelige alte Einheimische über dem wohl nicht ersten Wodka des Tages hockten. „Ähm…ich habe mal von ‚Wostok' gehört. Das ist wohl alkoholfrei…Aber ich verstehe nicht. Haben Sie etwa Rubel dabei?"

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken." antwortete Snape, kräuselte die Lippen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Hermine meinte zu erkennen, wie Snapes Hand unauffällig zu seinem Zauberstab in der Innentasche des Umhangs glitt als er an den Tresen trat. Kurz darauf zahlte er mit englischen Pfund und kam mit zwei russischen Limonaden an den Tisch zurück.

„Imperius?", wollte Hermine flüsternd wissen. „Sie denken wohl: einmal Todesser – immer Todesser, was? Keine Sorge Miss Granger, ein einfacher Gedächtnisveränderungszauber war hier vollkommen ausreichend. Der Wirt wird uns nicht behelligen und die zwei Anderen kriegen ohnehin nichts mehr mit." Als Hermine zu den beiden einzigen anderen Gästen sah, fiel der Kopf des einen gerade dumpf auf den Tresen und der andere, davon völlig unbeeindruckt, lallte ihn auf Russisch zu. „Sieht wohl so aus…", stimmte sie zu und nahm dann einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. Es schmeckte gewöhnungsbedürftig aber zum Glück nicht völlig widerlich. Snape rührte sein Glas nicht an, sondern sah aufmerksam zu Miss Granger. Sie war etwas verwirrt und fragte daher skeptisch: „Ist irgendwas, Sir?"

„Ich frage mich nur, wie wir die Wartezeit überbrücken wollen…", er rechnete damit, dass sie sie schon unterhalten würde, schließlich ließ sie kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, um für Geselligkeit zu sorgen.

„Wir? Keine Ahnung. Ich werde lesen." und damit kramte sie, so dass der Wirt es nicht sah, ein Buch aus ihrer Perlentasche. Sie hatte beschlossen, Snape ein wenig für seine Arroganz büßen zu lassen, indem sie ihn auf Abstand hielt und sich _Hundert hilfreichen Haushaltshexereien _widmete. Severus Snape zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte kein Problem damit, zu schweigen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte genug zum Nachdenken. Und so herrschte an ihrem kleinen Tisch einträchtige Ruhe, nur unterbrochen vom gelegentlichen Seiten umblättern oder Sitzposition verändern Miss Grangers. Gegen halb neun füllte sich plötzlich die Kneipe mit russischen Arbeitern, die Lärm und einen starken Geruch von Schweiß, Metall und Alkohol mitbrachten. Einige sahen verwundert in Snapes und Hermines Ecke, waren aber zu sehr auf ihrem Feierabend fixiert, als dass sie sich an den Fremden gestört hätten. Es herrschte nun ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen und Snapes analytisches Gehirn, war dazu übergegangen, die durchschnittliche Verweildauer der Gäste zu ermitteln. Dann fiel ihm auf einmal ein Mann in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke auf, der zu sauber wirkte für dieses Spelunke und noch dazu kein Getränk vor sich hatte. Er war untersetzt, hatte einen ergrauten Backenbart und trug eine seltsame Mütze bis tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass seine Augen im Schatten lagen. Doch Snape spürte, dass sie in seine Richtung sahen. Plötzlich stand der Typ auf und verließ eilig das Lokal. Snape sah nun häufiger auf die Wanduhr hinter der Bar, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er den Kerl nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Endlich schlug Miss Granger ihr Buch zu und packte es weg. „Wir sollten zum Bahnsteig gehen. Der Zug müsste in zehn Minuten kommen.", Snape war noch vor ihr auf den Beinen – er war erholt vom Sitzen, schien jedoch unter einer seltsamen Spannung zu stehen. Hermine wollte gerade beginnen, sich ihren Wanderrucksack aufzubürden, als Snape ihn ihr unerwartet abnahm. „Das geht wohl schneller so.", meinte er auf ihren ungläubigen Blick hin. Er dachte sich tatsächlich nichts weiter dabei, doch für Hermine war es ein Zeichen, dass er versuchte seinen Auftritt wieder gut zu machen.

Der Zug war tatsächlich pünktlich und Snape und Hermine suchten sich ein freies Abteil entsprechend der Klasse, die auf den Karten stand. Es verfügte nur über zwei gegenüberliegende Doppelsitze, und beide fragten sich heimlich, wie sie es zwei Tage auf so engem Raum miteinander aushalten sollten. Als der Zug endlich ratternd anfuhr, verdrängte Snape die Gedanken an den seltsamen Beobachter aus seinem Kopf und betrachtete seine Fahrkarte, die ihm Miss Granger gegeben hatte. „Miss Granger? Was bedeutet _Tjemnora_?"

„Was?", Hermine blinzelte ihn verständnislos an.

„_Tjemnora_. Das steht hier auf der Karte…sehen Sie? Ich wüsste gern, wofür das steht."

Hermine, Snape schräg gegenüber am Fenster sitzend, sah rasch auf das Ticket und erkannte, was er meinte. Sie musste jedoch zugeben, es nicht zu wissen und ihr Floskelwörterbuch brachte auch keine Erkenntnisse. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, die Frage nicht beantworten zu können, was Snape wiederum erheiterte. „Miss Granger machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es wird in keiner Prüfung drankommen!"

Wenig später hatten beide das seltsame Wort vergessen und ergingen sich in gegenseitigen Stänkereien. Etwa eine Stunde später wurde der Zug langsamer und hielt schließlich neben einem schwach beleuchteten, rostigen Schild mit einem Russischen Wort. Hermine sah in ihrem Straßenatlas nach und lief plötzlich hellrosa an. Der Zug hatte inzwischen alle Türen geöffnet und dem Geräuschpegel auf dem Gang nach, stiegen die Fahrgäste aus. Die entsprechende Ansage des Schaffners hatten Snape und Hermine überhört. „Was ist los? Warum steigen die alle aus?", Snape so ratlos zu sehen, machte es Hermine nicht gerade einfacher. „Sir…ich fürchte…Also…wissen Sie…das ist Tjemnora. Dieser Zug endet hier offenbar. Es tut mir leid…Scheinbar habe ich da doch was missverstanden." Snape sah sie konsterniert an und wollte seiner Entrüstung schon Luft verschaffen, als er aber erkannte, wie elend sich Miss Granger offenbar durch ihren Fehler fühlte, besann er sich eines Besseren. „Miss Granger, kommen Sie! Wir müssen aussteigen und einen neuen Plan machen!", er nahm sogar wieder Hermines lästiges Riesengepäck und wartete vor der Abteiltür, dass sie käme. Snapes unverhoffte Milde weckte in ihr neuen Kampfgeist. Sie schnappte sich Atlas, Fahrkarten und Bilderbuch und bahnte sich ihren Weg zum Schaffner. Snape hielt sich im Hintergrund, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen. Er war von sich selbst überrascht. Sein Puls hatte sich nach der schockierenden Erkenntnis, dass sie Russland noch immer nicht verlassen hatten, überraschend schnell wieder beruhigt, als Miss Granger ihn um Verzeihung bittend angesehen hatte. Wieso fiel ihm in letzter Zeit immer wieder auf, dass sie kein Teenager mehr war und wann hatte er begonnen, sich ernsthaft um ihre Meinung von ihm zu sorgen? Er seufzte tief und sah so optimistisch drein, wie es ihm sein von Pessimismus gezeichnetes Gesicht erlaubte, als Miss Granger zu ihm zurückkam. „Also. Es ist keine ganz große Katastrophe. So wie ich das sehe, ist das hier nur ein Zwischenaufenthalt. Denn auf unseren Fahrscheinen steht eindeutig Nukus als Ziel. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, kommt um kurz vor um 3 der Zug, der uns dahin bringt." Snape sah hoch zur Bahnhofsuhr, die 23 Uhr anzeigte. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er begeistert war, aber etwas in ihm freute sich für Miss Granger, dass ihr Versehen keine schlimmeren Auswirkungen hatte. Der Bahnsteig war inzwischen leer und der Zug, mit dem sie gekommen waren, machte sich gerade schnaufend auf den Rückweg. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Snape, dass es in Tjemnora außer dem Bahnhof und einiger winziger Häuser nichts gab. Die Nacht war mild und trocken. Snape deutete auf eine Bank an der kleinen Bahnhofshalle: „Setzen wir uns. Sie sehen müde aus." Hermine folgte dankbar und baute sich mit ihrem Rucksack als Kissen und einer Sweatjacke als Unterlage eine kleine Liegefläche. Snape saß wie immer steif am Ende der Bank und beobachtete, soweit die spärliche Beleuchtung es zuließ, den Bahnhof. „Sie passen doch auf, oder?" fragte Hermine noch, doch da fielen ihre Augen bereits zu und sie schlief trotz der unbequemen Lage augenblicklich ein. Snape betrachtete sie intensiv und murmelte schließlich: „Selbstverständlich."


	12. Ekel

Gegen halb drei wachte Hermine auf und spürte eine leichte Decke auf sich liegen, die Snape wohl für sie heraufbeschworen hatte. Sie war überrascht ob seiner Fürsorglichkeit, nicht aber dass er noch genauso dasaß, wie als sie sich hingelegt hatte. Ein wenig zog er seine Mundwinkel nach oben, als er sah, dass sie erwacht war. „Sie schnarchen, Miss Granger.", bemerkte er gehässig. „Das haben Sie sich ausgedacht!", erwiderte Hermine, auch wenn sie sich nicht so sicher war. Immerhin war ihre Körperhaltung nicht wirklich optimal gewesen, wer konnte da schon völlig ausschließen, dass das nicht zu Atemgeräuschen führte. Sie rappelte sich auf, streckte sich und strich ihre Haare glatt. "Wenn Sie es sagen...", meinte Snape nur kryptisch.

„Ich verschwinde mal kurz…", sagte sie dann und ging um das Bahnhofsgebäude herum. Es dämmerte bereits etwas und während Hermine hockend ihre Blase erleichterte, sah sie in die russische Steppe hinaus. Sie hörte ein leises Knacken hinter sich, doch noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte sie jemand grob an den Armbeugen gepackt, nach oben gezogen und ihr ein dreckiges Tuch in den Mund gestopft. Nach und nach erschienen weitere männliche Gestalten im Morgengrauen um sie herum. Einer von ihnen - groß, blond und blauäugig - sprach mit einem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht zu den anderen und kam auf Hermine zugeschritten. Seine Augen glitten gierig über ihren Körper. Ihr Shirt bedecke gerade so ihr Intimstes, Hose und Slip hingen ihr nutzlos auf den Füßen. Hermine wurde speiübel beim Gedanken, dass sie ihren Zauberstab in der Sweatjacke bei Snape gelassen hatte. Doch er hätte ihr ohnehin nichts genutzt, denn der Kerl der sie gepackt hatte, machte keine Anstalten seinen Griff zu lockern, obwohl sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden. Sie verstand nicht, was der Blonde sagte, aber die Art wie er sprach und seine Freunde beifällig lachten, machte ihr schlichtweg Angst. Ihr Puls raste und sie wollte schreien - nach Snape rufen, doch das Tuch erstickte ihre Stimme. Der große Typ stand nun etwa einen Meter vor ihr und griff sich lüstern in den Schritt. Hermine zappelte erneut, doch sein Komplize hielt sie erbarmungslos fest und blies ihr erregt seinen stinkenden Atem in den Nacken. „Du bissd garr nischd so hässlisch, wie mann es von einem Schlammblud erwarrten würrde. Herrr-mine Grrangerr, nicht wahrr? So errfrreud, Ihrre Beganndschaffd su machen…", Hermine würgte, als der Blonde seine Hose öffnete und sein halbsteifes Glied hervorholte, während er mit der anderen Hand einen Zauberstab zückte. Er sprach wieder russisch und seine Kumpane grölten begeistert. „Dann wollen wirr mal sehenn, was das Potterrs kleine Freindin swischen die Beine had." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine und holte gerade Luft für einen Zauberspruch, als ihm der Stab plötzlich entrissen wurde und eine eiskalte Stimme alle verstummen ließ. „Ihr rührt sie nicht an!" Severus Snape war unbemerkt und mit Zauberstab im Anschlag hinzugekommen und Hermine erkannte, dass er nicht nur den Anführer entwaffnet hatte. Etwas strich an ihr vorbei und der Typ, der sie festhielt, wurde von ihr weggerissen und landete stöhnend im Dreck. Sie sah gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Snape, um ein winziges Schnippen seines Zauberstabs in ihre Richtung zu bemerken, ehe ihr Slip und Hose magisch nach oben gezogen wurden. Er kam mit langen Schritten auf sie zu und stellte sich zwischen sie und die Angreifer, die sich ihrerseits hinter dem Blondem versuchten, zu verstecken. „Ah! Wenn das nichd unserr guter Severruss issd! Warrum so geizig? Wirr wollen auch ein Bisschenn Schbahs mid dem kleinen Schlammblud haben." Er unterbrach sich jäh, als Snape mit seinem Zauberstab ausholte und plötzlich ein hellroter Strich seine rechte Wange zierte. „Sag NICHT dieses Wort!", Snapes Gesicht war verzerrt vor Abscheu und blankem Hass. Er hatte in einem von den Angreifern den Typ mit dem Backenbart und der dämlichen Mütze aus der Kneipe erkannt und sah seine düsteren Befürchtungen bestätigt, dass sie Schwarzmagier auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Noch stärker war aber die Wut darüber, dass er Miss Granger nicht vor diesen Widerlingen hatte bewahren können. Sie hatte so verletzbar und schutzlos ausgesehen, mit entblößten Unterleib im Kreise dieser Schweine, die sich offensichtlich an ihr hatten vergehen wollen. Snape wurde übel bei dem Gedanken und er wollte Miss Granger schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit bringen. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte er forsch, während Hermine hinter ihm das Tuch ausspuckte und fröstelnd die Arme um ihren Oberkörper schlang. „Wirr sind die Nächsde Generation – die Zugunffd. Severruss, hassd du wirglisch geglaubt, mid dem Dunklen Lord issd auch seine Ideologie gestorrben? Neihn…wirr haldenn den Glauben aufrrechd. Wirr sind länngsd dabei, uns erneud zu sammeln…Unsere errsde Aufgabe issd die Rache an Potterr und seinen Freinden! Dann kommsd du dran…Severruss Snep und deinesgleichen! Verräterr und Feiglinge…", der Blonde spuckte vor Snapes Füße und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. Er musste sich auf Drohungen beschränken, da Snape sämtliche Zauberstäbe in seiner linken Hand hielt. Der hatte große Lust, den Typen zu töten oder ihm wenigstens gravierende Schmerzen bevorzugt in der Leistengegend zu verursachen, beherrschte sich aber. Stattdessen richtete er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in den Himmel und seine tiefe Stimme grollte: „_Invocabo Aurorem_." Ein entsetztes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen der Russen. Das war ein internationaler Ruf nach Auroren, der nach dem Sturz Voldemorts verbreitet worden war, um Verdächtige schneller stellen zu können und die Selbstjustiz zu einzudämmen. Da Snape ihn zum ersten Mal verwendete, war er über die prompte Wirkung erstaunt. Beinahe augenblicklich apparierte ein halbes Dutzend russischer Auroren und richtete die Zauberstäbe auf die üblen Kerle. Zum Glück verstand einer der ministeriellen Schwarzmagierjäger Englisch und Snape erklärte ihm, was vorgefallen war. Dabei stellte er sich dicht neben Miss Granger und sie war einen Moment versucht, sich an ihn zu klammern wie ein kleines Kind, damit er sie nie verlassen möge. Sie ergänzte ihren Part zu Snapes Darstellung und da der große Blonde noch immer mit offener Hose dastand, war seine Absicht recht offensichtlich. Die Auroren fesselten die Täter schließlich alle und nahmen von Snape ihre Zauberstäbe entgegen. Hermine lehnte ihr Angebot, ihr einen Heiler zu schicken ab und schließlich disapparierten Auroren und Gefangene und Snape blieb mit ihr allein zurück. Kaum dass sie weg waren, wandte Snape sich Miss Granger zu und beinahe wollte er sie bei den Schultern nehmen und an sich drücken, so erleichtert war er, dass ihr kein schlimmeres Leid widerfahren war. Er hielt sich jedoch zurück, denn er wollte sich ihr auf keinen Fall, vor allem nicht nach dem eben Erlebten, aufdrängen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", er sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen und Hermine hoffte fast, er möge ihre Gedanken lesen, damit er sah, wie dankbar sie ihm war. „Mir ist schlecht.", brachte sie hervor. Zwischen Snapes Augenbrauen lag eine senkrechte Furche und Hermine fiel auf, dass er müde aussah. Plötzlich hörten sie das Bremsen eines Zuges und Snape versuchte einen aufheiternden Ton anzuschlagen. „Na kommen Sie. Sie wollten doch so gern mit dem Zug durch Kasachstan…Und wir finden bestimmt noch irgendwo etwas Schokolade…", er machte eine einladende Geste und so eilten sie auf sein Geheiß hin zum letzten Wagon des Zuges. Doch als Hermine gerade drin war, drehte sie sich entsetzt um. „Das Gepäck! Meine Tasche! Die Jacke! Da ist mein Zauberstab drin!" Als sie wieder raus springen wollte, griff Snape behutsam nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie so zurück. Die Wagentür schloss sich und während der Zug anfuhr, sah Hermine fragend zu Snape. Eine seltsame Wärme, ausgehend von seiner Hand, breitete sich in ihrem Arm aus. „Miss Granger, Sie gaben mir Ihr Wort, dass Sie mir vertrauen würden. Und auch wenn ich Sie heute Nacht enttäuscht habe, sein Sie sich sicher, dass ich niemals Ihre Habe, wenn Sie sie in meiner Obhut glauben, unbeaufsichtigt lassen würde." Er ließ sie los und holte Hermines Jacke, die Perlentasche und die zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Rucksäcke aus seiner Umhängetasche. Hermine fand sich befremdlich fröstelnd, nun da Snape die Berührung aufgehoben hatte, war aber unendlich erleichtert, als sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in den Händen hielt. „Danke, Sir! Sie sind schon außergewöhnlich!" Sie strahlte ihn an, doch er suchte bereits ein leeres Abteil. Wie im letzten Zug, gab es auch hier nur Doppelsitze. Die Schlafwagen hätten wohl einen Aufpreis gekostet, den sie zwar bereit gewesen wäre, zu zahlen, nur hatte sie die Frage danach wohl nicht richtig verstanden, als sie die Karten gekauft hatte. Snape wartete, bis Hermine es sich wieder am Fenster bequem gemacht hatte und setzte sich dann gegenüber an den Gang. Miss Granger durchwühlte ihr Gepäck, bis sie tatsächlich einen Schokoriegel gefunden hatte und ihn sogleich verspeiste. „Sir? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", Snape sah in ihre Richtung. „Seit wann bitten Sie vorher um Erlaubnis?", entgegnete er. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie schließlich fragte: „Warum glauben Sie, Sie hätten mich enttäuscht?" Snape machte ein gequältes Gesicht und Hermine fiel wieder auf, wie erschöpft er aussah. „Erstens, weil ich Ihnen zu Ihrem Abort gefolgt bin und zweitens, weil ich damit offenbar zu lange gewartet habe." Er mied Hermines Blick, sonst hätte er gemerkt, dass sie ziemlich ergriffen war. „Ach Sie nun wieder! Wer weiß, was diese Schweine noch getan hätten, wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären! Ich bin jedenfalls sehr froh, dass Sie da waren, Mr. Snape…Aber soll das heißen, dass ich für einen Toilettengang eine bestimmte Zeit kriege und ist diese überschritten, steigen Sie mir nach? Das kann mal ganz schön ins Auge gehen!", diesmal sah Severus ihr herzliches Lachen und wie sie zum Spaß mit dem Finger drohte und konnte kaum glauben, dass es ihm galt. „Nein nein, keine Sorge! Es war eher ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, das mich so handeln ließ. Sie haben von mir Nichts zu befürchten, Miss Granger." Einen Moment verschmolzen ihre Blicke miteinander und fast schien es, als läge Bedauern darin. Hermine schluckte und Snape sah schließlich zum Fenster hinaus, wo die aufgehende Sonne die russische Einöde in warmes Licht tauchte. „Ähm…kann ich das Rollo runtermachen?", unterbrach Hermine die aufgekommene Stille. „Immerzu!" Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die Lehne. Er hielt nur noch ein Auge offen, um zu beobachten, wie Miss Granger das Rollo herunterließ, sich ihre Jacke in der Rücken stopfte und die Füße auf den Sitz neben Snape legte. Dann gab er sich in Morpheus' Arme. Hermine hatte es sich halbwegs bequem gemacht und war auch eigentlich todmüde, doch sie vermochte den Blick durch die halbgeschlossenen Augen nicht von ihrem einst so verhassten Professor zu nehmen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie sehr sie sich inzwischen an ihn gewöhnt hatte und dass er hier in ihrer Anwesenheit schlief, war für sie ein unheimlicher Vertrauensbeweis seinerseits. Sie wusste, dass er seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang umklammert hielt und mit Absicht am Gang saß, um unliebsame Besucher beizeiten abhalten zu können. Und das gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das sie in letzter Zeit schon als etwas Selbstverständliches hingenommen hatte. Heute Nacht hatte Severus Snape ihr einmal mehr bewiesen, dass er der einzig richtige Partner für dieses gewaltige Unterfangen war und sie war mehr als nur beruhigt, ihn hier, nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt zu wissen. Sein gleichmäßiges Atmen gab ihr schließlich den Takt vor und so schlief sie irgendwann ein.


	13. Lachen

Der ruhige Schlaf währte nicht lange. Hermine träumte von männlichen Geschlechtsorganen in allen erdenklichen Positionen und ein besonders großes wurde ihr vor die Knie geschlagen. In dem Moment war es plötzlich eine Metallstange und ihre Knie schmerzten höllisch. Davon wurde sie wach – nur um festzustellen, dass ihr die Knie tatsächlich wehtaten. Die hingen nämlich völlig durch, weil sie ihre Füße ja auf den leeren Sitz gegenüber legen musste. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Beine runter und ließ ihren Knien Zeit, sich zu erholen. Dabei sah sie erleichtert, dass Snape letztendlich doch zur Entspannung fähig gewesen war: sein Oberkörper war in die Ecke aus Rückenlehne und Abteilwand gerutscht, sein Unterkiefer hing ein wenig und seine langen, sehr schlanken Beine waren nicht mehr parallel und eng gewinkelt gestellt, sondern leicht nach außen gedreht und sein rechtes Bein lag weggestreckt quer im Gang zwischen den beiden Doppelsitzen. Hermine musste grinsen, beim Gedanken, dass ihm sein rechtes Knie beim Aufwachen genauso wehtun würde, wie ihre. Nun da er schlief, traute sie sich, ihn näher zu betrachten. Sie sah, dass Hunderte winziger, dunkler Bartstoppeln seiner unteren Gesichtshälfte einen gräulichen Schatten verliehen und er für einen Mann ziemlich dichte Wimpern hatte, die wahrscheinlich den Eindruck seiner tief liegenden und dunklen Augen noch verstärkten. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie an seinem schmallippigen, leicht geöffneten Mund verharrte und an ihm etwas Sinnliches erkannte. Schnell senkte sie den Blick und bemerkte, dass Snapes Halsbandagen übel, wie von irgendetwas getränkt, aussahen. Jetzt sah sie erst, dass beinahe sein ganzes Hemd vom Kragen her durchnässt war und sie begann, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr müde, sondern umgetrieben von der Frage, ob sie ihn wecken, damit er sich um seinen Hals kümmern konnte oder ihn schlafen lassen sollte, denn er schien den Schlaf zu brauchen. Doch während sie noch überlegte, weckten ihre intensiven Blicke Severus Snape schon auf. Er straffte alle Muskeln seines sehnigen Körpers und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Dann fiel ihm Hermines Starren auf. „Miss Granger-…", weiter kam er nicht, denn er spürte einen mächtigen Schmerz in seinem Hals und die Stimme drohte ihm zu versagen. Ein Räuspern. Ein Griff an seine klatschnasse Kehle. Und Snape fiel ein, dass er die Wunden am Abend zuvor nicht versorgt hatte. Er kam sich wie ein Greis vor – abhängig von einem Medikament, das zwar Linderung, nicht aber Heilung, versprach. Genervt von der Unzulänglichkeit seines Leibes, stand er auf und verließ ohne weiteres das Abteil in Richtung der Zugtoilette.

Nachdem er die nässenden Narben gereinigt und gesalbt, sich rasiert und umgezogen, sowie einen frischen Verband angelegt und mit einem Salbeiaufguss gegurgelt hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem und Miss Grangers Abteil traf er auf eine Russin, die Frühstückszutaten von einem Speisewagen verkaufte. Er nahm zwei Tassen Tee, einige Scheiben Brot und etwas Belag mit, zahlte stoisch und pauschal fünf Pfund (die Alte würde sich bei der Kassenabrechnung später fragen, wie sie zu der fremden Währung gekommen war, sich aber nicht an Snape erinnern können) und kehrte zu Miss Granger zurück. Sie saß angespannt und mit deutlich besorgtem Blick auf ihrem Platz, als er hereinkam, wagte jedoch nicht, ihn anzusprechen, da sie nicht wusste, welcher Laune er war. Er schloss die Tür und brachte ein einiger Maßen zuversichtliches Grinsen zustande. „Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, wenn es tödlich wäre, wäre ich wohl nicht mehr hier…Da! Frühstücken Sie etwas!", Snape ließ die mitgebrachten Speisen auf den Sitz neben sie fallen, stellte ihr eine Tasse hin und setzte sich selbst wieder. „Sir, ist das…ich meine, kommt das von der Schlange?", Hermine konnte einfach nicht so schnell zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Snape nippte am Tee und beschloss, sie nicht mit Lügenmärchen zu strafen, da sie nichts für seinen Zustand konnte. „Jaah…ich fürchte, dem ist so. Sie müssen wissen, dass Nagini keine gewöhnliche Schlange war, sondern wohl eine Hybride mit schwarzmagischen Eigenschaften. Der Dunkle Lord hält sich keine _Boa constrictor_… Jedenfalls kann nachvollziehbarer Weise kein adäquates Gegenmittel gefunden werden, ohne die einzelnen Komponenten des Giftes zu kennen. Der wahre Grund, warum ich mich auf dieses Unterfangen eingelassen habe, ist also Australiens Ruf als giftigster Kontinent. Ich bin der wahrscheinlich trügerischen Hoffnung aufgesessen, dort kompetentere Fachleute zu finden als in Großbritannien. Nein. Das ist streng genommen auch nur ein Vorwand. Denn an und für sich habe ich keinen Plan, was ich sonst tun sollte und wie Sie vielleicht erahnen, bin ich nicht der Typ für Müßiggang.", er nahm sich Brot und Käse sowie einen Becher, auf dem _Smetana_ stand und begann ungerührt, zu essen, wobei er leicht das Gesicht verzog - offenbar war Sauerrahm nicht sein Geschmack.

„Sie könnten doch wieder unterrichten!", Hermine fühlte sich ob der ungewöhnlich wortreichen Erklärung zu einem Gespräch ermutigt.

„Glauben Sie das im Ernst? Granger, meinen Sie, ich wüsste nicht, wie sehr alle meinen Unterricht gehasst haben? Und das ist noch gar nichts, verglichen mit meiner Abscheu den Schülern gegenüber. Sie sollten hinreichend am eigenen Leib erfahren haben, dass ich wahrlich nicht zum Lehrer geboren bin. Tatsächlich fehlt mir die Geduld, mit Dummheit, Faulheit und Pubertät umzugehen…"

„Sie waren aber nicht der schlechteste Lehrer, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Aber auch in Zaubertränke hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass Sie wirklich etwas von dem verstehen, was Sie uns versuchten, zu vermitteln. Man konnte Ihre Leidenschaft für diese Fächer schon deutlich spüren, auch wenn es Ihnen wohl nur bei den Wenigsten gelang, ein ähnliches Feuer zu entfachen…Jedenfalls…irgendwie schade…ich hatte gehofft, meinen Abschluss bei Ihnen zu machen, denn ein UTZ in Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape hätte schon Einruck gemacht. Jeder weiß, dass Sie keine Punkte verschenken.", Hermine feixte und griff nun auch zu Brot und Käse (Smetana auslassend). Snape schnaubte verächtlich und sah dann einigermaßen interessiert zu ihr. „Dann gehen Sie nach Hogwarts zurück?", wollte er wissen, obwohl es ihn nicht wirklich überraschte.

„Jaah…ich habe schon mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen…je nachdem, wann ich wieder zuhause bin, kann ich vielleicht noch in das bald beginnende Schuljahr einsteigen. Ich denke, das wäre meinen Eltern auch wichtig…sie haben viel in meine Ausbildung investiert.", etwas Wehmut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie von ihren Eltern sprach.

„Bei Ihrem Verstand war das keine schlechte Anlage…", Hermine sah Snape verblüfft an. Ein Kompliment aus seinem Mund - sie wusste vor Überraschung gleich gar nichts zu erwidern, doch Snape fuhr ohnehin schon fort. „Ich meine…Auch mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie neben Fleiß und Disziplin, ein beachtliches Talent für nahezu alle Zweige der Zauberei besitzen, auch wenn Sie bisweilen dazu neigen, mit Ihrem Wissen über die Stränge zu schlagen. Es gab wohl keinen Aufsatz von Ihnen, der nicht mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter länger war, als gefordert." Er kräuselte hämisch die Mundwinkel und bemerkte, nicht ohne eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass Miss Granger leicht errötete und betreten nach unten sah. „Nichts, wofür Sie sich schämen sollten, Miss Granger.", sagte er dann jedoch, denn er konnte sich nur zu gut in sie hineinversetzen. Auch er war schon als Schüler über die Maßen begabt gewesen und wusste wie schwer es war, damit echte Freunde zu finden. In seiner Überheblichkeit hatte er sich jenen angeschlossen, die ihn für seinen Intellekt zu bewundern schienen. Miss Granger aber war nie einer solchen Verlockung erlegen. Sie war sie selbst geblieben und trotzdem stets von Freunden umgeben. „Sie haben hart gearbeitet und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, haben Sie darüber hinaus auch Ihre Fähigkeiten im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich deutlich verbessert. Wenn es jemand schafft, herausragend klug und dabei einnehmend freundlich zu sein, dann Sie." Snape meinte das völlig ernst, auch wenn er kaum glauben konnte, dass er es tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Doch er kam einfach nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er sich im vergangenen Monat - denn solange waren sie inzwischen gemeinsam unterwegs - an Miss Grangers feinfühlige Art mehr als gewöhnt hatte. Er konnte den positiven Einfluss, den sie auf ihn hatte, nicht verleugnen. Hermine spürte bei seinen Worten Hitze in sich aufsteigen und in ihrem Gesicht sammeln. Verbittert dachte sie daran, dass Ron ihr etwas derart Nettes eigentlich nie gesagt hatte, ohne einen Aufsatz von ihr abschreiben oder in anderer Art von ihrem Wissen profitieren zu wollen. Eigentlich schien sie äußerst selten jemandem überhaupt als Frau aufzufallen, sondern immer nur, als die, die immer alles wusste und alles konnte. „Ich danke Ihnen, aber so toll bin ich wirklich nicht, Sir!", sie schaffte es aufzusehen, bemerkte aber, dass Snape sein Frühstück offenbar bereits beendet hatte, denn er war entschlossen dabei, Brotkrümel von seinen schwarzen Gewändern zu wischen und aufgeworfene Kleiderfalten glatt zu ziehen. (Das alles sollte einen möglichst beiläufigen Eindruck machen, damit Miss Granger nicht erkannte, wie tiefgründig seine Gedanken zu diesem Thema waren.) Hermine wandte den Blick ab und betrachtete nun nachdenklich das belegte Brot in ihrer Hand. Schließlich ergänzte sie: „Ich werde in zwei Monaten neunzehn und kann weder einen Freund, noch überhaupt irgendeine ernstzunehmende Romanze in meiner Teenagerzeit vorweisen!"

Erstaunt sah Snape jetzt zu Miss Granger, deren Stirn kraus gezogen und ihre Unterlippe vorgeschoben war. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr sie mit sich haderte und Severus fragte sich, wie sie auf seine eigentlich gut gemeinten Worte so betrübt hatte reagieren können. „Wissen Sie, manchmal denke ich, wenn ich weniger Grips und dafür mehr Brust hätte, wäre ich bei den Jungs begehrter!", sie hob den Kopf und realisierte entsetzt, mit wem sie da gerade sprach. Severus Snape war mit Sicherheit der letzte, mit dem man als junge Frau über Jungsprobleme oder postpubertäre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe reden sollte. Wie verzweifelt musste sie sein, dass sie ihn auf diese nahezu nie versiegende Quelle für Spott und Häme stieß. „Oh Gott!", stieß sie bestürzt aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Snape zog ungläubig seine Brauen nach oben und sah mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Skepsis auf das Häufchen Elend, das Miss Granger vor Scham geworden war. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass mich das etwas angeht, Miss Granger, aber als Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer kann ich nur sagen, dass ich enttäuscht von Ihnen bin. Das war das mit Abstand Unklügste, was je aus Ihrem Mund kam! Nie waren Sie der Wahrheit ferner. Gut. Vielleicht an jenem Tage, als Sie glaubten, ich würde Potters Besen verhexen, damit er stürzen und sich das Genick brechen würde, was mich zweifellos amüsiert hätte, Sie jedoch dazu veranlasste, mich in Brand zu stecken.", fassungslos sah Hermine kurz in sein höhnisch grinsendes Gesicht. „Ja…ich weiß davon. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wenn wirklich jemand so oberflächlich und einfältig ist, eine Frau nach der Größe ihres Milchdrüsengewebes zu erwählen, hat dieser jemand tatsächlich nichts anderes verdient, als ein nicht minder dummes vollbusiges Liebchen dann auch zu ehelichen und fortan in Mittelmaß und Körperlichkeit zu leben. In Ihrem Falle halte ich es jedoch für offensichtlich, dass Sie schlicht eine höhere geistige Reife besitzen, als die – nennen wir sie ‚Männer' Ihres Alters. Es ist doch keine neue Erkenntnis, dass das männliche Geschlecht sowohl physisch als auch psychisch der weiblichen Entwicklung nachhinkt. Die Einsicht, dass man mit einem großen Busen weder ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen kann, noch auch dann noch von ihm begeistert ist, wenn alle Beteiligten in die Jahre gekommen sind, braucht ihre Zeit, bis sie im Verstand der meisten Männer heranreift. Ich schlage daher vor, dass Sie sich für die nächsten Jahre entweder damit abfinden, in Ihrer Altersklasse vorerst keinen geeigneten Partner zu finden oder sich eben auf Ihrem geistigen Niveau umzusehen. Haben Sie Nachsicht und vor allem: grämen Sie sich nie wegen Ihres Geistes, der Ihnen und Ihren Gefährten unzählige Male das Leben gerettet hat. Sie sind - wenn Sie mir das gestatten wollen, zu sagen - eine in vielerlei Hinsicht attraktivere junge Frau, als die meisten Herren sie überhaupt je verdienen werden. Trotzdem habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass eines Tages ein großer, geheimnisvoller und gut aussehender Junggeselle Ihren Weg kreuzt, der überdies klug genug ist, sich von einer gescheiten Dame nicht eingeschüchtert und in seiner Männlichkeit untergraben zu fühlen. Er wird Sie, so wie Sie sind, lieben und ehren und was auch immer junge Frauen sich sonst noch erträumen und es wird ihn nicht im Geringsten interessieren, ob und mit wem Sie als Siebzehnjährige angebandelt haben!" Snape hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und saß wie üblich kerzengerade in seinem Sitz, sein Kopf war nur wenig in Hermines Richtung gedreht, doch seine Augen sahen eindringlich zu ihr hin. Sie hob schließlich ungläubig ihren Kopf und erwiderte gebannt seinen Blick. „Wow…", brachte sie fast flüsternd hervor. „Mr. Snape, das hätte Professor McGonagall persönlich nicht besser hinbekommen! Sehen Sie sich vor, man bietet Ihnen sonst vielleicht noch einen Vertrauenslehrerposten an!" und dann begann sie zu lachen. Erst ganz verhalten, doch bald darauf stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie lachte, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Über das Kriegsende. Über Rons plumpe Annäherungsversuche. Ihre Eltern, die nichts von ihr wussten. Darüber, dass sie sich einmal vor Snape gefürchtet hatte. Über die dämlichen Russen, die Snape mit einem einzigen Zauber Eins zu Zehn geschlagen hatte. Über ihr kindisches Verhalten eben. Und ein bisschen sogar über Snape selbst, der vielleicht ohne es zu wissen, mit dieser Ansage gerade mehr Feingefühl bewiesen hatte, als Ron in den vergangen sieben Jahren manchmal erkennen ließ! Und wer hätte das von dem alten Trauerkloß erwartet?! Und schließlich jauchzte sie über ihr Lachen und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. All die Anspannungen des letzten Jahres lachte sie sich vom Herzen.

Snape sah sie zunächst verständnislos an, doch binnen kurzer Zeit wurde er angesteckt: zogen sich erst seine Mundwinkel nach hinten und drifteten seine Lippen auseinander, sodass seine gelblichen Vorderzähne zu sehen waren und dann gluckste es heiser aus ihm heraus. Ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können, schien ein Knoten in ihm zu platzen, der alle Spannung von seinem Körper nahm. Die Verschränkung seiner Arme löste sich und sein Oberkörper krümmte sich unter dem kehligen Lachen, das aus den Tiefen seiner Seele drang. Severus Snape gab jede Kontrolle auf und ließ sich mitreißen. Irgendwann schmerzten sowohl Gesichts- als auch Bauchmuskeln von der ungewohnten Beanspruchung, doch Snape war von einer Glückseligkeit ergriffen, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Es war als bröckelten Schuld, Selbsthass und Verbitterung im Rhythmus seines Zwerchfells von seinem Gemüt.

Minuten später ließ das Lachen der Beiden allmählich nach. Hermine saß vollkommen erschöpft mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf auf ihrem Platz und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stark, während ihre Atmung langsam wieder gleichmäßig wurde. Snape stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab, den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen haltend und sog tief und lang die Luft in seine Lungen. Die Muskeln seines Gesichts fühlten sich seltsam an und ihm war ziemlich warm geworden. „Sir? Ich danke Ihnen! Das hat wirklich mal gut getan! Ihre Worte…und das Lachen…", Hermine war schließlich auf ihrem Sitz nach hinten gerutscht und sah vorsichtig zu Snape. Er ließ die Hände sinken und sah nun seinerseits zu Hermine. Ihre Wangen hatten einen rosigen Ton angenommen und ihr Haar war vom Lachkrampf ganz wirr. Aber am meisten fielen Snape ihre leuchtenden Augen auf, von denen er seine gar nicht mehr abwenden konnte. Hermine wiederum konnte kaum glauben, dass es Snape war, der dort saß und sie so intensiv ansah. Auch ihm waren Strähnen seines fettigen Haares ins Gesicht gerutscht, was ihn irgendwie verwegen aussehen ließ und er sah insgesamt viel frischer und jünger aus. „Ich habe Ihnen zu danken, Miss Granger! Dank Ihrem Anfall habe ich nicht nur einen schmerzenden Hals und alten Körper, sondern jetzt auch noch Muskelkater in Gesicht und Unterleib! Verraten Sie mir wenigstens, was derart lustig war?" Er setzte sich auf und die schwarzen Strähnen glitten an ihren Platz zurück, was blieb war der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß auch nicht so wirklich…Sir.", begann Hermine. „Irgendwie hat mich die Tatsache, dass Sie mir in Männersachen einen derart netten Rat erteilen, wohl umgehauen... Sie überraschen mich in letzter Zeit häufiger! Und ich frage mich bisweilen, was wir einander sind…was uns verbindet…" Ihre Stimme war belegt vom Lachen und sie sah ihn jetzt fragend an. Sein mit Glückshormonen getränktes Hirn tat sich schwer, einen logischen Schluss zu ziehen – zu verstehen, was die junge Frau meinte. Sein Herz aber schien eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung zu haben, an die er jedoch nicht einmal zu denken wagte. „Was uns verbindet, Miss Granger, ist eine gegenseitige Vertrauenserklärung und ein gemeinsames Ziel. Der Rest ist Zufall und wurzelt wohl in der zugegebener Maßen wachsenden Sympathie meinerseits…", er hatte seine Beherrschung zurückerlangt und sein Blick war nunmehr reserviert. Hermine aber gab nicht so leicht auf: „Mr. Snape, wie definieren Sie Freundschaft?". Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte krampfhaft, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Miss Granger…", doch Hermine sprach für ihn weiter: „Würden Sie nicht auch sagen, dass Vertrauen und Sympathie sehr solide Säulen für eine Freundschaft wären? Was wenn dann vielleicht noch ein ähnlicher Sinn für Humor und gegenseitige geistige Anregung hinzukommen? Mr. Severus Snape, wären diese Menschen dann Ihrer Meinung nach Freunde?" Es hatte sie allen Mut gekostet, seinen Vornamen vor ihm auszusprechen, aber sie sah, dass es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Innerlich fuhr er erschrocken zusammen. Sein Gesicht spiegelte unfreiwillig seine Verblüffung, doch schließlich musste er erkennen, dass sie wohl Recht hatte. Ein Zustand, der sich zu häufen schien, wie er feststellte. Etwas ihn in bäumte sich auf: sein Verstand, der sich langsam wieder klärte, wollte eine Freundschaft mit diesem nur halb so alten Mädchen auf keinen Fall zulassen. Doch sein neugeborenes Herz tat einen Hüpfer und übernahm die Führung. Zu unbeschwert hatte es sich angefühlt, so mit ihr zu lachen. Zu angenehm war ihm ihre Anwesenheit geworden. Vorsichtig zog er seine Mundwinkel nach oben und es entstand das wohl sanfteste Lächeln, das Hermine je in Snapes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Keine Maske von Sarkasmus. Kein Grinsen voll Häme. Und kein bedrohliches Blecken der Zähne. Nur Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit. „Ich denke schon…Ja.", bekannte er schließlich. Miss Granger streckte ihm ihre rechte Hand hin. „Freunde?", fragte sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Snape zögerte kurz, doch dann ergriff er ihre Hand, nickte und meinte nur: „Freunde."


	14. Überrumpelung

Der Zug machte gut Strecke, Snape und Hermine wurde in ihrem Abteil die Fahrt nicht lang. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ein Muggel näherte – sei es um ihre Fahrkarten oder Zollpapiere zu prüfen oder ihnen Speisen und Getränke zu verkaufen – griff Snape eiskalt zu seinem Zauberstab und der Muggel vergaß plötzlich, was er wollte und kehrte unverrichteter Dinge um. So blieben sie weitgehend unbehelligt. Zwischen den kleinen improvisierten Mahlzeiten lasen beide stundenlang, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu wechseln. Sie dachten beide über die neue Situation nach. Ab und zu sah einer von ihnen nachdenklich von seinem Buch auf zum anderen. Hermine lächelte dann milde über die Veränderung, die Snape durchgemacht hatte. Der wiederum überlegte, warum er Miss Granger immer wieder gewinnen ließ. Nüchtern betrachtet, wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, wer er war. Der Severus Snape, der er immer gewesen war, hatte nie eine solche Lust zu Lachen gehabt. Und er hatte nicht einmal mit den Schülerinnen seines Hauses Slytherin diese Art von Gesprächen geführt. Wenn er es genau nahm, hatte er überhaupt nur sehr wenige Gespräche geführt, die nichts mit seinen Aufgaben als Spitzel oder Lehrer zu tun hatten. In letzter Zeit jedoch, schien sich ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit immer mehr in den Vordergrund zu spielen, den er, seit sich Lily von ihm abgewandt hatte, nicht mehr zugelassen hatte. Ein Teil, der Freude empfinden konnte. Ein Teil, der Freude nicht nur empfinden, sondern auch geben wollte. Es machte ihm beinahe Angst, dass er sich binnen weniger Wochen so gewandelt hatte. Sein sonst alles durchschauender Verstand kam mit diesem Wechsel nicht mit. Aufhalten konnte er ihn jedoch nicht. Zu lange hatte er seinen Körper mit Verzicht und Gleichmut gestraft. Die nun wiederholt ausgeschütteten, glücklich machenden Hormone wirkten bei ihm wie Wasser bei einem Halbverdursteten.

Irgendwann brach die Dunkelheit über Kasachstan herein und im Zug gingen die Lichter an. Einige Minuten später kramte Hermine nach dem Essen, das noch übrig war und Snape packte sein Buch weg, um ebenfalls etwas zum Abendessen beizutragen. Sie aßen Blinis mit Lachs – dazu schmeckte sogar Schmand – und tranken einen fruchtigen Tee, den Severus in einem kleinen Kessel über einem tragbaren Feuer gekocht hatte. „So, Miss Granger. Dann erzählen Sie mal: was für ein Buch lesen Sie da?", Snape wusste nicht so recht mit der frisch besiegelten Freundschaft umzugehen. Diese Unsicherheit wollte er überspielen, indem er das unbehagliche Schweigen brach. „Ach…das ist ein Muggel-Survival-Ratgeber…aber er ist ziemlich unhilfreich.", Hermine war froh, dass er mal von sich aus ein Gespräch begonnen hatte und wollte es möglichst aufrechterhalten. „Die schreiben viel über die ganzen Reiseimpfungen, die man haben sollte und da ich nicht eine davon besitze, wird mir davon langsam übel! Die übrigen Tipps sind auch alle Pillepalle, wenn man halbwegs zaubern kann…Ich fand es nur so lieb, dass die Verkäuferin es mir noch empfohlen hat, als ich das Wörterbuch und das Zeigebuch bei ihr kaufte und meinte, ich wollte mit dem Rucksack um die Welt reisen…Genauso sinnlos ist das Buch über die Hundert Orte, die man unbedingt gesehen haben sollte…da wir ohnehin keine Zeit für kulturelle Ausflüge haben oder der Kneipenführer für Studenten…", betreten suchte sie Snapes Blick. „Sie können schlecht ‚Nein' sagen, was?" meinte er schmunzelnd. Getroffen ließ Hermine den Kopf hängen. „Scheint so…Jedenfalls, sind die meisten Muggelbücher unnützer Ballast gewesen. Ich hätte stattdessen ein Radio mitnehmen sollen…Wissen Sie, mir fehlt manchmal ein wenig Musik…Bei dem MP3-Player ist der Saft alle…Was für Musik hören Sie eigentlich so?" Snape legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Die einzige Musik, der ich etwas abgewinnen kann, ist das Brodeln und Zischen meiner Kessel, Miss Granger.",

„Ha! Gute Antwort…Aber was ist, wenn Sie Feierabend haben? Wenn Sie sich entspannen und runterkommen wollen?"

„Für einen Zaubertrankmeister gibt es keinen Feierabend. Zutatenschränke füllen sich nicht von allein und einige Tränke sind anspruchsvoll in der Zubereitung, da kann man nicht einfach den Rührlöffel fallen lassen und sagen ‚Bis morgen'…", jetzt war er wieder ganz der Professor in seinem Element und so schritt der Abend voran – wieder einmal in Debatten über Zaubertränke. Hermine war fasziniert vom reichen Wissensschatz um diese Kunst, den Snape stets auch außerhalb des Unterrichts gepflegt und erweitert hatte. Nach einer Weile konnte sie sich ihr Gähnen trotzdem nicht mehr verdrücken. Die letzte Nacht hatte nicht viel erholsamen Schlafs ergeben und so forderte ihr Körper ihn jetzt ein. Snape erkannte das wohl und lenkte schließlich ein: „Bevor Sie einschlafen, Miss Granger, würde ich gern noch den Plan erörtern, wie es nach dieser Zugfahrt weiter gehen könnte. Mein Bedarf an Zügen dürfte für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre gedeckt sein und bedenkt man die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage, halte ich es für angebracht, wenn wir uns wieder auf weniger offensichtliche Reisearten verlegen.", sein Ton war sachlich, aber nicht unfreundlich. Hermine errötete leicht, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihretwegen stundenlang auf einen Zug gewartet hatten, der sie dann nur etwa einhundert Kilometer weiter befördert hatte. Auf den schweren Rucksack zur Tarnung konnte sie auch gern verzichten, also meinte sie: „Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Ich vermisse mein Zeltbett langsam und gegen ein schönes Bad hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden…bei der Zugtoilette hier möchte man ja nur das Nötigste verrichten und dann fliehen.". Sie verzog den Mund angewidert und schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Jah…Wir sollten schauen, dass wir uns nach Süden orientieren. Und dann werden wir sehen, wie wetterfest Sie sind, denn wir kommen genau in die Regenzeit.", Snape grinste hämisch und seine Augen huschten ganz kurz zu Hermines buschigem Haar. Für einen Moment versuchte er, sie sich mit nassen Haaren vorzustellen, vertrieb den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. „Dann brauchen Sie sich ja keine Sorgen zu machen, mit Ihrem fe…-", schnell brach Hermine ab und verkniff sich halbherzig ein Lachen. Plötzlich wieder hellwach, strahlte sie verschlagen in seine Richtung. „Ja, Miss Granger?", sagte er ganz in seiner Professormanier. „Nichts, nichts…", sie schüttelte glucksend ihre Mähne. „Miss Granger!", die Stimme war drohend, doch Hermine spürte, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. „Nö!", sie verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und sah übertrieben weg. „Miss Granger! Ich finde es ohnehin heraus! Das wissen Sie genau…", und dann tat er etwas Überraschendes: er rutschte auf den Platz neben sich, sodass er Hermine nun unmittelbar gegenüber saß. Seine Knie stießen beinahe an ihre. Er lehnte sich, mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt, nach vorn, hielt so nur noch weniger als einen halben Meter Abstand zu ihr und sah sie unheimlich durchdringend an. Er hatte das bewusste Unterschreiten der Intimdistanz schon immer gern als Einschüchterungswerkzeug benutzt. Hermine starrte verblüfft in sein so nahes Gesicht. Sie wusste natürlich, was er meinte. Aber würde er es tatsächlich tun? Und was könnte sie ihm dann entgegensetzen? Wollte sie ihm überhaupt noch etwas entgegensetzen? Seine Nähe, sein anregender Geruch und das Schwarz seiner Augen machten sie ganz wuschig, doch nicht vor Angst. Schließlich beschloss sie, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen: „Das würden Sie nicht tun! Dann könnte ich Ihnen nämlich nicht mehr vertrauen!", sie verengte berechnend ihre Augen und hielt seinem Blick fest stand. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich es nicht schon getan habe?", er sprach jetzt sehr leise und bewegte die Lippen kaum. Hermine schluckte, ihre Atmung war unbewusst flacher geworden und etwas in ihr wartete nur auf seinen nächsten Schritt. Sie war leicht verunsichert, denn es stimmte natürlich – sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er in ihrem Kopf wäre. Harry hatte es zwar immer als ziemlich unangenehm beschrieben, aber da war es meist um Voldemort gegangen, oder er hatte sich versucht gegen Snape zu wehren. Vielleicht konnte er aber auch völlig unbemerkt in jemandes Geist eindringen, vor allem, wenn er auf keinerlei Gegenwehr stieß. Augenkontakt hatte es wohl genug gegeben. Doch Hermine wollte nicht daran glauben. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, egal wie töricht das erschien. „Weil Sie ein ehrenwerter Mann sind, Mr. Snape! Abgesehen davon, gibt es nichts, was ich vor Ihnen verbergen müsste…wenn Sie es unbedingt wollen, lesen Sie meine Gedanken! Aber beschweren Sie sich hinterher nicht, dass ich unverschämt wäre!"

Severus ließ seine Augen kurz zu Miss Grangers leicht offenen Mund gleiten, ehe er sie wieder in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen bohrte. Er witterte förmlich ihren Aufruhr, sah die geweiteten Pupillen und wie sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Als Spion hatte er jahrelange Erfahrung im Lesen der subtilen Signale des menschlichen Körpers. Aber dieses Spiel hier konnte und wollte er nicht weiterspielen – nicht mit ihr.

Er riss sich zusammen und lehnte sich nach hinten in den Sitz. „Das wäre keine neue Erkenntnis, nicht wahr? Ihre Gedanken muss ich nicht kennen, um zu wissen, dass Sie ein frühreifes, besserwisserisches und rotzfreches Gör sind, Miss Granger!", er verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust und grinste hinterlistig. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus und die Glut, die in ihr zu entfachen gedroht hatte, erlosch augenblicklich. „Nur so kann man es ja mit Ihnen aushalten!", erwiderte sie widerspenstig. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihre Schwäche nicht bemerkt hatte und wollte dringend etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und sich selbst bringen. Schnell suchte sie ihre Kulturtasche, stand auf und ging zur Abteiltür. „Ich geh Zähneputzen…", schon war sie aus dem Abteil geschlüpft. Snape zog vielsagend die Brauen nach oben und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann rückte er wieder auf seinen Platz am Gang und griff sich nachdenklich an die Halsbandagen.

Als Hermine wiederkam, blieb sie wie erstarrt in der Abteiltür stehen und konnte die Augen nicht von Snape nehmen. Zuerst bemerkte sie nur, wie anders er ohne seinen ewig bauschenden Umhang aussah, denn den hatte er abgelegt. Darunter trug er offenbar ein langärmliges Henleyshirt, dessen obere Knöpfe jetzt geöffnet waren und seine Hochbundhose wurde von altmodischen Hosenträgern gehalten. Er wirkte schon fast ungesund hager. Als Snape dann fragend den Kopf zu Hermine hob, weil sie sich nicht rührte, erkannte sie, weshalb er sich plötzlich so freizügig gab: er hatte die Bandage von seinem Hals entfernt. Sie sah zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß der Schlangenattacke. Ausgehend von, wie es schien, Hunderten dunkelster Zahnabdrücke war, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, alles Gewebe zerstört. Es gab keine deutlichen Wundränder – nur ausgefranste, in einander übergehende Dellen und Krater. Das ganze glänzte wächsern und bot alle Farben von nekrotischem Schwarz bis thrombotischem Purpur. Nur erahnen konnte man, bis wohin Snapes Kleidung ihm minimalen Schutz geboten hatten. Die Eindrücke aus der Heulenden Hütte stürzten wieder auf sie ein: sein Röcheln, die Blutlache, in der er gelegen und die sich stetig ausgebreitet hatte, sowie der Übelkeit erregende Geruch und Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Wie hatte er das nur überleben können? Und wieso merkte man ihm diese Narben nicht an?

„Miss Granger, bitte entschuldigen Sie! Wenn es Sie so irritiert, verbinde ich es umgehend…Ich lasse nur für gewöhnlich nachts den Verband weg, damit die Haut – oder das, was davon übrig ist – atmen kann…", Severus drückte sogleich ein frisches Leinentuch auf seinen Hals, doch Hermine schluckte ihre Bestürzung runter und beschwichtigte: „Oh, Sir, bitte…es tut MIR leid! Eine Warnung wäre vielleicht hilfreich gewesen…aber bitte lassen Sie ruhig Luft daran…Kann ich vielleicht irgendetwas tun?"

„Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren mitleidigen Blicken!", fuhr er sie an, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn für schwach hielt. Normalerweise hätte er Miss Granger niemals seine Wunden sehen lassen, doch hatte er es für kontraproduktiv gehalten, seinen Hals eine weitere Nacht unter Verband zu halten. Lieblos klatschte er inzwischen die Salbe auf seine Haut und knurrte: „Löschen Sie das Licht, Miss, wenn Sie fertig sind, dann müssen Sie es nicht sehen!" Hermine band ihre Haare zusammen, legte sich mit dem Kopf zum Fenster auf ihren Doppelsitz und knipste per Zauberstab das Licht in ihrem Abteil aus. Der Gang vor der Tür war ohnehin nur spärlich beleuchtet. Verwirrt und traurig über seine abweisende Antwort lag sie noch eine Weile wach. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass der Mann mit dem übel zugerichteten Hals, der sie gerade so angefahren hatte, derselbe war, der ihr kurz zuvor so eigentümlich nahe gewesen war. Sachte rann eine Träne aus ihrem Auge, lief über ihren Nasenrücken und tropfte dann auf ihren Arm, den sie sich unter den Kopf geschoben hatte. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Snape…", sagte sie schließlich leise, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.


	15. Wende

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß Snape bereits wieder in seiner üblichen Montur und mit sauber bandagiertem Hals auf seinem Platz und las in einem Buch. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihn anzusprechen, denn seine steife Körperhaltung zeigte ihr, dass er sich wieder gegen sie abgekapselt hatte. Und so verging die restliche Zugfahrt in grüblerischer Stille. In Usbekistan angekommen, ging Snape sofort wieder zu seiner Reiseroutine über. Hermine hatte eilig die Rucksäcke rückverwandelt und wieder in Koffergestalt in ihre Perlentasche gestopft. Dann hatten sich beide desillusioniert und wieder per Seil gegen Verlieren gesichert. Es war nicht so, dass Snape nicht mit ihr gesprochen hätte, er tat es allerdings mit ausgesuchter Förmlichkeit und verstärkte damit nur den Eindruck der meterhohen Mauer um sich. Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass sie erst am Tag zuvor miteinander gelacht hatten.

Snape schritt zügig durch die Gluthitze und war dabei stets auf der Hut. Sie kamen mehr und mehr in Gebiete mit Menschen, die Fremden gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch, wenn nicht gar feindselig gestimmt waren. Sie waren zwar getarnt, trotzdem war es besser, immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Erst am Abend, als sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und rundherum geschützt hatten und Snape allein in seinem Zelt an einem kleinen Küchentisch saß, begann er zu sinnieren. Er fühlte sich seltsam allein ohne Miss Grangers Anwesenheit, obwohl er mehr oder weniger sein ganzes Leben über einsam gewesen war. Er schnaufte geringschätzig über sich selbst, weil er das Gefühl hatte, von ihr um den Finger gewickelt worden zu sein. Ihre Gefühlsduselei und sein Verantwortungsgefühl ihr gegenüber hatten ihr dabei in die Hände gespielt. Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm Leid tat, sie am Abend zuvor mit dem Anblick seiner Wunden geschockt zu haben und ihr dann noch die Schuld dafür gegeben zu haben, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Er hatte ihren mitleidigen Blick einfach nicht ertragen. Aber er konnte doch nicht schon wieder nachgeben. So langsam entwickelte er eine Art Schwäche für Miss Granger, die ihm nicht behagte. Er blieb lieber undurchsichtig und kalt, wenn es ihn davor bewahrte, sich mit den Gefühlen anderer auseinander setzen zu müssen. Zumal er aktuell mehr als genug mit sich selbst zu tun hatte.

Sie verlegten ihre Bewegungen zunehmend auf die Nacht, um der schier unerträglichen Hitze wenigstens etwas zuvorzukommen und schafften auf es auf diese Weise bis Anfang August auch durch Afghanistan. Eine Woche später gab es keinen Zweifel, dass sie Indien erreicht hatten. Nach der Trockenheit der Wüstenstaaten, war es Hermine zunächst wie ein Segen vorgekommen, als die Luftfeuchtigkeit stetig zunahm, je weiter sie reisten. Den ersten heftigen Regenguss hatte sie sogar genossen. Doch inzwischen war sie auch dieses Wetter leid. Jeden Tag kamen sie mindestens zweimal in sintflutartige Niederschläge und rötlicher Matsch stieg ihnen bis über die Knöchel. Snape hatte Hermine einen Imprägnierungszauber gezeigt, mit dem er bereits seinen eigenen Reiseumhang wasserabweisend gemacht hatte und so blieben sie bei aufgesetzter Kapuze überwiegend trocken. Hermine spürte trotzdem wie der Regen und nicht zuletzt das wieder recht angespannte Verhältnis zu Snape auf ihre Stimmung drückten. Hinzu kam die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft zu haben und die Sehnsucht nach ihren Freunden. Auch Snapes Stimmung näherte sich einem neuen Tief. Zu seinem Leidwesen schien das Klima seinem Hals überhaupt nicht zu bekommen. Die Wunden nässten wieder stärker und vor allem abends, wenn er allein in seinem Zelt saß, wünschte er sich beinahe Miss Grangers Gesellschaft mit ihrem Frohsinn herbei, was nicht gerade bewirkte, dass er sich besser fühlte. Sein Stolz machte es ihm unmöglich nach so vielen vergangenen Tagen noch zurückzunehmen, was er gesagt hatte und so wuchs mit dem physischen Schmerz sein Groll über sich selbst und die ganze Ungerechtigkeit des Seins.

Es hatte seit der Zugfahrt keine Unterhaltungsstunden mehr gegeben, die Snape und Hermine gemeinsam vor den Zelten verbracht hätten und Hermine wusste, dass das nicht am Regen lag. Eines trockenen Abends hielt sie es nicht mehr länger aus – sie stellte sich Snape entschieden in den Weg, als er gerade wieder in sein Zelt verschwinden wollte. „Sir! Ich muss Sie etwas fragen!"

„Tatsächlich?", Snape war so kühl, dass Hermine kurz Zweifel überkamen, doch sie war fest entschlossen, es wenigstens zu versuchen, denn von ihm war nichts in der Richtung zu erwarten. „Ja, Sir! Schlicht deshalb, weil es keinen anderen hier gibt!", sie senkte etwas die Stimme. „Und weil Sie mein Freund sind…",

Snape sah entlang seiner großen, gebogenen Nase auf sie hinab und schien mit sich zu ringen. Endlich atmete er hörbar aus und gab, wenn auch genervt, nach: „Meinetwegen…Was gibt es denn?", er rief zwei Stühle aus seinem Zelt, denn er hatte keine Lust, nach dem langen Tag auf den Beinen weiter zu stehen. „Sir, ich brauche Ihren Rat.", begann Hermine, während sie sich auf den zweiten Stuhl setzte. Severus hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme. „Also, stellen Sie sich Folgendes vor: ein Freund von mir – eine unheimlich kluge und starke Person – hatte einen Unfall. Nichts was ihn komplett ruiniert hätte, aber er hat seither ziemlich zu tun, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine...Jedenfalls bin ich ihm wohl neulich zu nahe getreten, als ich ihn fragte, ob ich etwas für ihn tun könne…natürlich nichts um seinen Zustand zu ändern – dazu fehlen mir die Fähigkeiten – aber vielleicht, um es ihm erträglicher zu machen…Na ja…seither ist er wütend auf mich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll, damit er erkennt, dass ich ihn nicht für hilfsbedürftig sondern liebenswert halte und deshalb seine Freundschaft nicht wegen eines blöden Missverständnisses verlieren will!". Snape sah nun sehr aufmerksam zu ihr, erkannte das aufrichtige Flehen in ihren Augen und senkte dann betroffen den Blick. Seine Kiefer mahlten deutlich, während er nach einer Antwort suchte. Er hatte natürlich erkannt, worauf sie hinauswollte und etwas in ihm war sogar etwas erheitert über die Art, wie sie es angestellt hatte. Es fiel ihm trotzdem nicht leicht, diesmal empfindsamer vorzugehen – es fehlte ihm schlicht an Erfahrung in solchen Dingen und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr hatte er das Gefühl, es nur wieder falsch machen zu können. Schließlich antwortete er: „Miss Granger, vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Freunde sorgfältiger auswählen…Manche Menschen können einfach schlecht mit Anderen umgehen…ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich irgendeinen Vorwurf zu machen haben." Er sah in Hermines junges Gesicht, bemerkte, wie sie sanft lächelte und fasste sich ein Herz. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger! Ich komme mir vor, wie ein verdammter Narr!"

„Kann ich das schriftlich haben?!", jetzt grinste sie breit und Snape spürte, wie ihm eine Last vom Herzen fiel. „Natürlich nicht!", bellte er, erwiderte aber dabei ihr Grinsen. Sie waren beide froh, wieder unbeschwert miteinander umgehen zu können und redeten noch, bis die Dunkelheit und ein kräftiger Wolkenbruch über sie hereinbrachen. Als Snape dann abends in seinen Bett lag, ließ er zu, dass sich eine Wärme in seiner Brust breit machte, die in einem einzigen Worten begründet lag, das Miss Granger für ihn verwendet hatte: _liebenswert_.


	16. Limit

Obwohl es weiterhin ständig regnete und die Schwüle kaum zu ertragen war, kamen Snape und Hermine die kommenden Tage gut voran. Severus' Hals hatte sich entweder an das Wetter gewöhnt, oder er – Snape - achtete vor guter Laune nicht mehr auf die Schmerzen an der Bissstelle. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich seit der Versöhnung mit Miss Granger wesentlich besser. Sie hatten ihre kleinen Sticheleien wieder aufgenommen und trafen sich beinahe jeden Abend, wenn es nicht grad wieder wie aus Kübeln goss, um den Tag ausklingen zu lassen.

„Wenn Sie es sich aussuchen könnten, welche Gestalt hätten Sie dann als Animagus?", wollte Hermine heute wissen (nachdem sie in den Nächten zuvor unter anderem abgehandelt hatten, was ihre Lieblingsfarben waren – Hellblau für Hermine, Transparent für Snape, wobei Hermine das nicht als Farbe anerkennen wollte und er sich daraufhin völlig unüberraschend zu Schwarz bekannte; welches ihr Lieblingsbuch war – _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ bei Hermine, _Noch 1000 weitere Zauberkräuter und –Pilze_ bei Snape, obwohl sich Hermine nicht sicher war, ob es das tatsächlich gab; und schließlich wo sie jetzt gern wären – ‚mit den Eltern zuhause in England' hatte Hermine gemeint, ‚mit Hagrid Flubberwürmer hätscheln' war Snapes Antwort gewesen, Ort wäre ihm egal, weil ihn diese Tätigkeit immer und überall unermesslichen Spaß bereiten würde, dabei hatte er so breit und ironisch wie selten gegrinst und seine gelben Zähne gebleckt).

„Miss Granger, was soll das werden? Wollen Sie ein Buch über mich schreiben? Dann müssen Sie sich ranhalten…Miss Kimmkorn ist wahrscheinlich schon dabei, meine ehemaligen Schüler über mich auszufragen…", er fläzte entspannt in einem Stuhl aus seinem Zelt, den er in eine Art Chefsessel verwandelt hatte, und drehte sich unablässig mit aufgestellten Füßen leicht hin und her. Dabei grinste er süffisant zu Hermine, die längst wusste, wie sehr er diese kleinen Spielchen genoss. Sie hatte ihren Stuhl in einen geräumigen Zweisitzer verwandelt und saß quer mit angezogenen Beinen darauf. „Ich will nur mehr über meinen Freund erfahren! Aber eigentlich kenne ich die Antwort ja schon! Sie wären mit Sicherheit eine überdimensionierte Fledermaus…Nein, halt! Dazu müssten Sie sich ja gar nicht verwandeln!", sie lächelte Snape neckisch an, der, die Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels, nun seine schlanken Hände ineinander verschränkte. „Wenn das so ist, dann wären Sie ja wohl eine Katze…Wie ich hörte, sollen Ihnen Katzenohren und Schnurrhaare ganz gut stehen…", sein rechter Mundwinkel zog sich zu einem überaus fiesen Grinsen nach oben und Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Offenbar wusste er auch von ihrem Malheur mit dem Vielsaft - Trank im zweiten Schuljahr. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und konterte: „Ah…dann sind Sie gar keine Fledermaus, sondern der alte fünfbeinige Kanker, den man in jedem Raum von Hogwarts in irgendeiner Ecke sitzen hat und der kontinuierlich Informationen über alle Schüler sammelt, stimmt's?!" Sie verengte abschätzend die Augen und Snape hielt mit seinem Hin- und Hergedrehe inne. Er kostete die entstandene Pause vollends aus, ehe er selbstgefällig antwortete: „Nicht über alle Schüler, Miss…Nur über jene, die von Interesse sind…" Hermine konnte die Augen nicht von seinen nehmen, die einen Moment seltsam zu glitzern schienen. Dann begann er wieder, seinen Unterkörper mit dem Stuhl zu drehen, sein Kopf blieb dabei von der Bewegung nahezu unberührt. „Und wieso überhaupt nur fünf Beine?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Weil die Viecher, wenn man sie sieht, nie alle Glieder beisammen haben! Eine Schätzung ergab, dass die Zahl der verbliebenen Beine bei Weberknechten durchschnittlich fünf beträgt!", Hermine sprach in dem Ton, den sie sonst anschlug, wenn sie Harry und Ron etwas, das sie in einem Buch gelesen hatte, näher brachte und tarnte damit ihre aus der Luft gegriffene Behauptung. „So so…und wobei büßen sie wohl ihre Beine ein?", fragte Snape und klang höflich interessiert. „Na das ist doch offensichtlich: da Sie der Kanker sind, haben Sie Ihre eigenen Beine für irgendeinen Zaubertrank geopfert!", sie war sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort. „Ah ja…ich verstehe. Das klingt schlüssig. Mich interessiert jetzt aber vor allem eines: Glauben Sie selbst an Ihre Theorie? Denn wenn dem so ist, werden Sie wohl künftig jedes Bade- oder Schlafzimmer, das Sie aufsuchen, zunächst sehr gründlich nach Spinnen absuchen müssen…", sein Grinsen hatte jetzt etwas Anzügliches, was Hermine so von ihm nicht kannte. Dass er sie sich offenbar gerade bei sehr intimen Handlungen vorstellte, trieb ihr leichte Röte ins Gesicht, aber auch einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Wie sie damit umgehen sollte, wusste sie jedoch nicht und so suchte sie noch nach einer passenden Antwort.

Snape hatte natürlich auch bemerkt, dass ihr Gespräch in eine Richtung zu rutschen drohte, die er eigentlich für völlig unangemessen hielt. Warum er sich dennoch immer häufiger dazu hinreißen ließ, ordinär zu werden, verstand er daher nicht. Er begab sich damit auf gefährliches Terrain, denn würde Miss Granger seine Absichten, denen er im Übrigen momentan selbst nicht traute, missverstehen, würde das ihre weitere Reise äußerst unangenehm machen. Trotzdem kostete er den Moment auf eine Weise aus, die mehr einem vorsichtigen Ausreizen als bloßer Machtdarstellung gleichkam.

„Snape! Sie alter Schwerenöter! Flirten Sie etwa mit mir?!", Hermine hatte sich schließlich entschieden, es möglichst sportlich zu sehen. Immerhin waren sie seit knapp acht Wochen allein miteinander unterwegs und inzwischen wirklich so etwas wie Freunde. Außerdem war Snape nun einmal ein Mann – kein Teenager und sein Verhalten zeugte von einer gewissen Vertrautheit, die sie nicht mehr missen wollte. „Beantworten Sie lieber meine Frage, oder dem nächsten Kanker, den ich sehe, wird es schlecht ergehen!", sie machte ein scheinbar ermahnendes Gesicht und brachte ihrer eigenen Verlegenheit zum Trotz ein glaubhaft kumpelhaftes Lachen zustande.

Erleichtert über Miss Grangers elegantes Einlenken, antwortete Snape: „Nicht doch! Ich wollte Sie lediglich auf mögliche Auswirkungen solcher Gedankenexperimente hinweisen, Miss Granger…Im Übrigen hatte ich nie den Wunsch, mich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, von daher fällt mir die Beantwortung nicht leicht…Ich hege keine besonderen Affinitäten zu irgendwelchen Tieren und kann für mich keinen Gewinn darin sehen, selbst eines zu werden. Was soll ich Ihnen also sagen?" Seine Körperhaltung war nun völlig verändert: er hatte Beine und Arme überschlagen, sich leicht weggedreht und saß nun starr und seitlich zu Hermine. Dabei sah er aufmerksam zu Hermine, die ihn nun wiederum nachdenklich anschaute. „Hmmm! So was in der Art musste ja von einem Rationalisten wie Ihnen kommen! Ich denke aber, sie wären ein Tier, das fliegen kann, denn es wäre ja blöd, wenn Sie auf eine Fähigkeit verzichten müssten, die Sie schon haben…aber ganz klar kein Schwarmvogel…Vielleicht ein Adler? Nein! Besser! Ein Rabe! Das passt doch perfekt! Der ist klug, schwarz und ein Einzelgänger! Mit anderen Worten: Sie!", jetzt grinste sie triumphierend und so gab Snape auf: „Hätte schlimmer kommen können…", meinte er bei hochgezogenen Brauen nur.

„Jetzt Sie! Was denken Sie? Welches Tier würde ich gern werden?", sie blickte hoffnungsvoll und obwohl er keinen Sinn darin sah, ließ Severus sich zu einer Vermutung herab, wobei er Hermine von der Seite her musterte: „Lassen Sie mich überlegen…Ein wacher Geist…braune, gutmütige Augen…eine wallende Mähne und zarte Fesseln…Sie wären wohl ein ansehnliches Vollblut, Miss Granger.", jetzt lächelte er milde und bemerkte, wie Hermine auf ihre nackten Füße sah. „Interessant, dass Sie meine Fesseln erwähnen…jemand nannte sie mal mager…Jedenfalls, ob Sies glauben oder nicht: Wenn ich mir aussuchen könnte, welche Gestalt ich als Animagus hätte, wäre es tatsächlich ein Pferd! Wunderschöne Tiere, oder? Und wie mühelos und anmutig sie sich bewegen…Aber ich würde dann wohl eher als Shetlandpony enden…", sie schmunzelte über die Vorstellung, kam aber nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Snape gleich wieder ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Hatte er wirklich nur das Augenscheinliche kombiniert, oder vermochte er doch, ohne ihr Wissen ihre Gedanken zu lesen?

Das Gespräch war schließlich eingeschlafen und so hingen beide noch eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach, die sich größtenteils um den jeweils anderen drehten. Hermine lag inzwischen zusammengerollt auf ihrem kleinen Sofa und Snapes Augen ruhten auf ihr. Es verwirrte ihn, dass er begonnen hatte, Einzelheiten an Miss Granger bewusster wahrzunehmen: der süße Duft, wenn sie morgens aus dem Zelt trat, ihr inzwischen goldbrauner Teint und der Blick ihrer warmen Augen. War sie schon immer diese bemerkenswerte junge Frau gewesen? Und wer war er selbst, dass er es wagte, sie mit seinem Geplänkel in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Offenbar durch ihre andauernde Freundlichkeit ermutigt, öffnete sich Snape ihr immer mehr. Doch geschah dies zusehends auf eine Art, die sich absolut nicht ziemte. Er hatte sich nie wirklich für andere Frauen, als Lily erwärmen können und auch wenn er wusste, wie man spielte, war er nie in Versuchung gekommen, es weiter als bis zu verbalen Zweideutigkeiten zu treiben. Jetzt und hier aber spürte er etwas in sich erwachen, dem er zu Miss Grangers Schutz auf keinen Fall nachgehen durfte, auch wenn sie ihn selbst, ob bewusst oder unbewusst, ohne Unterlass dazu herausforderte.

Snape suchte nach seiner alten Beherrschung und stand endlich auf. „Miss Granger, Sie sollten in Ihr Zelt gehen. Andernfalls werden Sie sich morgen früh darüber ärgern, Ihren Stuhl nicht in ein Bett verwandelt zu haben…Ein Bett mit Schirm…", denn just in diesem Moment wurde das wohl bekannte Rauschen laut, das die nächste Regenwand verhieß. Und so sprang Hermine auf, verwandelte ihren Stuhl zurück und trug ihn zu ihrem Zelt. Dann drehte sie sich zu Snape um, dessen Chefsessel im Schwebeflug vor ihm her seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder annahm. „Gute Nacht, Sir!", rief sie gegen den aufkommenden Lärm an. Und Snapes kehlige Stimme drang an ihr Ohr: „Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger…".


	17. Malaise

**********Hey Freunde,

Ich danke cloudshape to ennien für das hilfreiche Review. Ich habe versucht, mit diesem Kapitel für Klarheit zu sorgen, wobei man das natürlich auch wieder als Schön/Herausreden interpretieren kann...Ich selbst bin mit der Variante ganz zufrieden, aber bitte vergesst nicht, mir nach dem Lesen, eure Meinung dazu mitzuteilen. Danke!

Danke auch an meine Little Sis, die dieses psychedelische Titelbild als "FanArt" kreiert hat und geduldig mit mir über Snape debattiert. Luv U

So, nun...viel Spaß und Danke euch, fürs Dranbleiben ;-)

Grüße, Nösi**********

Eines Morgens irgendwo im Südzipfel Asiens und nach reichlich zwei Monaten Reise, stellte Snape bei der Pflege seiner Wunden fest, dass diese zu nässen aufgehört hatten. Seit ein paar Tagen schon hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Bandagen nicht mehr so durchweicht waren, wenn er sie abends abnahm. Doch jetzt wo sein ergrautes Nachthemd erstmals einen trockenen Kragen aufwies, war er sich ganz sicher. Ungläubig betrachtete er seinen verletzten Hals. Die Haut war immer noch stark mitgenommen und verfärbt, kurzum er sah weiterhin aus wie nach einer stümperhaften Vampirattacke, doch wenigstens ohne den ekelhaften Glanz des Wundsekrets.

Er überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte, den Verband wegzulassen, oder ob er Miss Granger damit anwidern würde. Ja, vermehrt machte er sich Gedanken, wie sie dieses oder jenes auffassen könnte und versuchte sogar, nicht mehr ständig seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Er hatte sich auf sie eingelassen, so wie sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte und wollte sie als Begleiterin und Freundin nicht mehr verlieren.

Kleine Zweideutigkeiten erlaubte auch sie sich inzwischen, aber es gelang ihm stets, rechtzeitig auf Distanz zu gehen. Er erklärte sich Hermines Versuche, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, mit ihrer Jugend und der Isolation, die sie während des gemeinsamen Trips erfuhr. Womöglich reizte sie sein distanziertes Wesen und dass er sich immerzu bedeckt hielt, nur aus Langeweile und Mangel an Alternativen. Jedenfalls beschloss er, einen dünnen Verband anzulegen und sie im Laufe des Tages zu fragen, ob sie Einwände hätte, wenn er ihn fortan ganz wegließe.

„Guten Morgen, Sir.", Hermine lächelte wie üblich, als sie aus dem Zelt kam und Snape bereits abreisebereit auf sie wartete. Sie hatte es aufgeben, mal eher als er draußen sein zu wollen, denn er stand immerzu schon bereit. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger! Na dann wollen wir mal, was?", und so tarnten und verknüpften sie sich einmal mehr. Hermine hatte nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick für die tropische Kulisse übrig, die sie Tag für Tag durchquerten. Sie waren in Küstennähe und würden bald das Festland verlassen, um sich von Insel zu Insel immer näher an den roten Kontinent zu arbeiten.

Es war permanent feucht, obgleich die Regengüsse deutlich nachgelassen hatten. Um sie her wuchs eine schier verschwenderisch grüne Pflanzenpracht, doch Hermine kannte die wenigsten Gewächse. Einige meinte sie zwar als Zimmerpflanzen zu kennen, doch waren ihre frei lebenden Verwandten so viel größer und üppiger, dass sie sich nie sicher sein konnte. Snapes Sammelleidenschaft hatte nachgelassen, wahrscheinlich aus demselben Grund.

Nachdem sie sich ein Stück durch die Vegetation geschlagen hatten und diese etwas lichter wurde, sodass sich die vor ihnen liegende Landschaft zeigte, hielt Snape Hermine zum vielleicht einhundertsten Mal seinen in schwarz gehüllten Arm hin. Sie apparierten Seite an Seite zu dem am weitesten entfernten Ort, den sie von ihrer letzten Position aus hatten ausmachen können. Sogleich machte sich Snape wieder auf den Weg, doch Hermine war eben wieder etwas eingefallen, was sie unmöglich für sich behalten konnte. „Sir? Wissen Sie, was ich letzte Nacht geträumt habe?", fragte sie deshalb rundheraus. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen möchte.", kam es gewohnt kaltschnäuzig von ihrem finsteren Gefährten, doch er schmunzelte dabei kaum merklich. Hermine konnte das wegen der Tarnung natürlich nicht sehen, doch inzwischen kannte sie die unterschiedlichen Nuancen seiner Stimme nur zu gut und hörte deutlich sein Amüsement heraus.

„Nicht, was Sie gleich wieder denken! Ich habe geträumt, dass ich Sie angefasst habe und Sie mich, wie ein Portschlüssel direkt nach Melbourne gebracht haben. Und das hat in mir zwei Fragen aufgeworfen…Erstens: Wieso haben wir eigentlich keinen Portschlüssel genommen?"

Snape schnaubte unliebsam und antwortete dann, sich den Weg durch das Blatt- und Buschwerk hexend: „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Ihnen das auffallen würde. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie erst Ihr Unterbewusstsein darauf bringen musste…Sei's drum…Miss Granger, Sie wissen doch sicher, dass jeder Portschlüssel beim Zaubereiministerium angemeldet sein muss. Da ihr Freund Potter ausgezeichnete Verbindungen dorthin hat, hätten Sie ihn dann auch gleich fragen können, ob er nicht mitkommen will. So wie ich es verstanden habe, wollten Sie genau das doch aber nicht…Und falls Sie im Übrigen dachten, sich via Portschlüssel ans andere Ende der Erde schicken zu lassen, wäre weniger strapaziös als mehrmals am Tag zu apparieren, muss ich Sie eines besseren belehren. Es gibt Menschen, die reagieren – sensibel - auf den Sog, den ein Portschlüssel auf den Körper des Reisenden ausübt…"

„Sie sind doch nicht etwas portschlüsselkrank, Snape?", Hermine konnte den spöttischen Unterton kaum verbergen und grinste staunend. Snape ignorierte ihren Einwurf so gut er konnte und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Zudem raten Heiler ‚nicht völlig Gesunden' von diesem Beförderungsmittel ab, da es unter Umständen zu nicht unerheblichen Nebenwirkungen führt…Und zu Ihrer vermutlichen zweiten Frage: Nein, man kann kein lebendes Wesen in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln."

Hermine war kurz verdattert – ihre zweite Frage hatte sich vielmehr mit der mutmaßlichen Beschaffenheit von Snapes Haut befasst, denn – und das hatte sie wohlweißlich verschwiegen – in ihrem Traum, war Snape alles andere als komplett in Kleidung gehüllt gewesen – doch dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den eben neu entdeckten Widerspruch in seiner Persönlichkeit. Voldemorts rechte Hand, der einst eiskalte Todesser Snape, mochte Portschlüsselreisen nicht, wegen der vorübergehenden Übelkeit, die sie verursachen konnten! „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ein Buch über Sie schreiben!", begann sie, ihn aufzuziehen. „Sie wollen mir also weismachen, dass ein Heiler Ihnen eher zu einem monatelangen Marsch, als zu einem Griff zum Portschlüssel raten würde? Geben Sie es doch zu! Sie haben einen empfindlichen Magen? Bei Ihrer Ernährungsweise, die überwiegend aus Fasten zu bestehen scheint, toootaaal überraschend…", sie verdrehte lachend die Augen und war schon versucht, ihm den Zeigefinger neckend in die Flanke zu pieksen.

Snapes Blick wäre, so man ihn hätte sehen können, finsterer als der Verbotene Wald in einer Neumondnacht gewesen und schließlich sagte er betont beherrscht: „Niemand hat etwas in der Art gesagt, Miss Granger. Ich ziehe es jedoch bei Weitem vor, mich bewusst und selbsttätig fortzubewegen. Portschlüssel hingegen können immer auch manipuliert werden, wie Sie nach Potters unfreiwilliger Reise per Trimagischem Pokal zur Wiederauferstehungsfeier des Dunkeln Lords nur zu gut wissen sollten!"

Sein Ton und dass er von diesem denkwürdigen und schrecklichen Tag anfing, ließen keine Zweifel daran, dass er das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. „Wenn Sie es jedoch möchten, kann ich Ihnen ohne weiteres den _Portus-_Zauber zeigen, dann können Sie sich liebend gern blindlings an einen Ihnen nicht vertrauten Ort schleudern lassen." Er war nun stehen geblieben und starrte abwartend auf die Stelle, an der er Hermine vermutete.

„Nein nein…schon gut…Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht…Gut, dass wir mal drüber geredet haben…", sie fürchtete sich ohnehin vor dem unvermeidlichen Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit ihrem vormaligen Lehrer, den sie mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten auf ungeahnte Weise zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Und dass Harry ihr auf die Schliche kam, wollte sie wirklich zu gern verhindern. Sie hatte weder ihm, noch Ron gesagt, wann und wo sie die Suche nach ihren Eltern starten wollte. Inzwischen müssten sie natürlich längst bemerkt haben, dass Hermine ohne sie fort war. Dass sie sich aber ausgerechnet mit dem undurchsichtigsten und launischsten aller Lehrer auf den Weg gemacht hatte, konnten sie nicht ahnen und wenn doch, würde es sie glatt umhauen. Denn es stimmte, dass Snape Hermine stets mit beinahe derselben Verachtung gestraft hatte, wie ihren besten Freund. Oft genug hatte er ihr, obwohl sie alles richtig gemacht und gewusst hatte, Punkte abgezogen und sie wegen ihres, in seinen Augen, neunmalklugen Verhaltens zum Gespött der Klasse gemacht. Das alles schien Ewigkeiten her. Inzwischen wusste Hermine, dass er, zwar schon fies und ziemlich anmaßend war, aber eben auch eine empfindsame, weniger gleichgültige Seite an sich hatte. Sie spürte, wie seine sich langsam entwickelnden positiven Eigenschaften sie mehr und mehr in ihren Bann zogen.

Während sie unterwegs waren, kam es kaum zu weiteren Gesprächen. Severus Snape war pure Konzentration. Den ganzen Tag über, relativ unbemerkt von Miss Granger, arbeiteten alle seine Sinne auf Hochtouren. Seine Wachsamkeit ließ nicht einen Moment nach und wie bei ihm üblich, zeigte er das nach außen kaum. Ein Teil seines Bewusstseins war einstweilen jedoch gänzlich mit Miss Granger beschäftigt. Er konnte inzwischen an kleinsten Veränderungen ihrer Bewegungen erkennen, wenn sie ein Bedürfnis hatte; hörte an ihrer Atmung rechtzeitig, wenn es Zeit wurde für eine Pause, zu apparieren oder das Lager aufzuschlagen; und anhand ihrer Garderobenwahl und dessen, was sie aß, konnte er ziemlich genau sagen, in welcher Phase ihres Zyklus sie sich befand.

Schwer fiel es ihm aber immer noch, von sich aus ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen. Vor allem wenn das Gesprächsthema sich um so persönliche Dinge drehte, wie seine Halswunden. Und so wälzte er gedanklich verschiedene Einleitungen, um irgendwie auf den einen relevanten Punkt zu kommen, der beim letzten Mal so gehörig schief gegangen war.

Inzwischen dämmerte es bereits und sie waren dabei, ihre Zelte aufzuschlagen. Snape war klar, dass er es jetzt ansprechen musste, wenn er nicht bis morgen warten wollte, denn sie würden heute zeitig zu Bett gehen. „Miss Granger! Was fällt Ihnen auf? - An mir.", begann er schließlich recht unbeholfen und kam sich sofort lächerlich vor.

Das volle Ausmaß der Geistlosigkeit dieser Eröffnung wurde ihm jedoch erst bewusst, als daraufhin Miss Granger ihre reizenden Augen vollkommen unbedarft über seinen Körper gleiten ließ. Es war schlimmer als vom Dunklen Lord geprüft zu werden, obwohl sich Snape nicht erklären konnte, was er eigentlich von ihr befürchtete. „Ähm, Sir…Mir fällt so einiges auf…", unsicher verweilte ihr Blick auf einer seiner bleichen Hände. „Kalt…Miss Granger.", zischte er ungeduldig vor Anspannung, doch entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sofort senkte Miss Granger den Blick auf seine Füße. „Noch kälter!", was für eine dämliche Idee das doch gewesen war, dachte er, während er beobachtete, wie Miss Grangers Augen zaghaft wieder nach oben glitten und einen winzigen Moment auf seiner Körpermitte verweilten, ehe er sich gereizt räusperte. „Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber ich weiß doch nicht, worauf ich achten soll!", warf sie errötend ein und sah rasch zu seinem Kopf, der seinerseits einen blassen Roséton angenommen hatte.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen etwas und sie rief aus: „Ihr Hals! Sir, Sie haben Ihn nicht mehr so dick bandagiert! Heißt das, es geht ihm besser?". Ein erleichtertes, doch als lässig getarntes Grinsen zog seine Mundwinkel in die Länge. „Jedenfalls hat er aufgehört zu nässen. Deshalb möchte ich, mit Ihrer werten Erlaubnis, künftig auf den Verband verzichten.", selbst in seinen Ohren klang er sehr Snape-untypisch, denn er erbat für gewöhnlich nie etwas von Anderen. „Aber sicher! Das wird der Haut sicher gut tun…Und Sir, falls ich zufällig einen Blick darauf werfe, so ist das mit Sicherheit nicht abwertend gemeint!", Miss Granger versuchte ebenfalls so ein Debakel wie im Zug zu vermeiden, was Snape ihr hoch anrechnete, da es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war. Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der mehr Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck brachte, als es seine Worte je vermocht hätten. „Nun…ähm…dann wäre das ja geklärt…Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht.", damit drehte er sich langsam zu seinem Zelt um, den Augenkontakt zu ihr noch möglichst lange aufrecht erhaltend.

Hermine fühlte sich mal wieder in Grund und Boden gestarrt, doch auf eine nicht unangenehme Art. Sie lächelte verlegen und antwortete: „Ihnen auch, Sir." Da huschte ein wirklich zufriedenes Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht, ehe er sich schließlich abwandte und in sein Zelt ging.


	18. Aufruhr

Die zweite Septemberwoche hatte begonnen, doch statt in Hogwarts für ihr Abschlussjahr zu lernen, war Hermine auf irgendeiner der tausend indonesischen Inseln und versuchte mit Snape mitzuhalten, der sich ungeachtet der Schwüle wie ein Besessener einen Weg durch das üppige Grün bahnte. Auf andere Menschen waren sie schon ewig nicht mehr gestoßen und wenn doch, blieben Snape und sie getarnt und sahen zu, dass sie weiterkamen. Auch wenn Hermine auf solche Begegnungen, wie mit den Russen nur zu gut verzichten konnte, fehlte ihr doch manchmal etwas Abwechslung.

Sie hatte mal wieder ihre Tage, dank Snapes Gebräu spürte sie zwar keine Schmerzen, aber ihre Laune war dennoch im Keller. Sie war deprimiert, weil ihr ihre Eltern und Freunde fehlten und frustriert, weil Snape jeden ihrer Versuche, hinter seine Fassade zu schauen, mit Sarkasmus und Reserviertheit abschmetterte.

Zudem fühlte sie sich allmählich total ausgelaugt und wenn sie in ihren Spiegel sah, überkam sie das Grauen: ihre Haut hatte zwar einen milden Braunton angenommen, aber ihr Körper war gestählt von den Strapazen, sodass sie sich vorkam, wie eine Ringerin. Ohne weibliche Attribute. Von der permanent hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit war ihr ohnehin schon widerspenstiges Haar grässlich gekräuselt und stumpf, während ihre Fingernägel spröde und teilweise eingerissen waren. Der Umstand, dass Snape so wenig herzlich war, potenzierte Hermines mieses Körpergefühl noch. Einziger Lichtblick wurden mehr und mehr die Abende vorm Zelt, wenn Snape sich zumindest ein Bisschen gelöster gab und Hermine sich einreden konnte, dass der Feuerschein ihrem Äußeren schmeicheln würde.

Im Moment kam ihr aber die Tatsache, dass sie nichts Schokoladenhaltiges mehr hatte, wie das zwangsläufige Ende der Welt vor. „Haben Sie wirklich nicht noch irgendwo in Ihren Vorräten eine einzige, winzigkleine Kakaobohne versteckt?", jammerte Hermine nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. „Sie kennen die Antwort, Miss Granger…", Snape hatte sie zunächst noch aufgezogen, doch recht bald hatte er eine wichtige Lektion im Leben eines Mannes gelernt: Leg dich nie mit einer menstruierenden Frau an! Und so versuchte er es diesmal mit einem Themenwechsel: „Sehen Sie doch! Dort ist schon die nächste Insel! Auf der übernächsten werden wir unser Nachtlager aufbauen…".

„Ich will eine Heiße Schokolade!", -vergeblich. „Und einen großen Schokoladenkuchen…oder besser zwei…und ein Blech voller Brownies…Gott! Was würde ich jetzt für so einen dämlichen Schokofrosch geben!" Snape verdrehte nur die Augen. „…Und Cookies mit dreierlei Schokoarten…Oder kennen Sie diese Muggelbiscuits, die mit Orangengelee gefüllt und von Zartbitterschokolade überzogen sind? Die wären jetzt genau das Ri-…" –„Halten Sie den Mund, Miss Granger!", Snapes Stimme war schneidend und ungeduldig. „Genau das Richtige! Erfrischend…und s-…" – „Sein Sie still!", zischte er jetzt in eindringlichem Flüsterton. Und endlich wusste Hermine auch, wieso. Es waren Geräusche zu hören. Stimmen. Gelächter.

Snape legte seinen langen, dünnen Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Dann lief er, den Lauten folgend einen kleinen Hang hinauf und Hermine musste dem Rucken des Seils, das sie mit ihm verband, folgen. Dort lugten sie, für die Urheber des Lärms unsichtbar, durch einige riesige Farnwedel. Vor ihnen lag eine malerische Lichtung inklusive eines natürlichen kleinen Regenwasserstaubeckens zwischen einigen Felsen. Neben diesem tummelten sich zwei Einheimische. Hermine vergaß ihre emotionale Unterzuckerung vorübergehend und sah wie gebannt zu dem jungen Mann, der nichts weiter anhatte, als einen bemerkenswerten Penisköcher und dem Mädchen im Lendenschurz.

Ihrer beiden rotbraunen Leiber glänzten im Sonnenlicht und so wie das Mädchen giggelte, waren die Absichten des Jungen recht offensichtlich. Snape ließ ein missbilligendes leises Schnauben verlauten (Hermine wusste, dass er die beiden nur zu gern mittels Zauberstab getrennt, ihnen Hauspunkte abgezogen und für die bloße Tatsache, verliebt zu sein, nachsitzen gelassen hätte), dann wandte er sich um und begann, den Hang wieder hinunter zu steigen. Hermine aber konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Das Mädchen war in der Blüte ihrer Frauwerdung und auf eine ursprüngliche Art sehr attraktiv. Der junge Mann war athletisch und das Spiel seiner Muskeln wirkte beinahe hypnotisch auf sie. Gerade wollte sie sich die Konstruktion um seine Lenden genauer ansehen, als ein Ziehen an ihrem Handgelenk unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass Snape weiter wollte. Während sie denn Hang mehr hinabschlitterte als koordiniert lief, hoffte sie insgeheim, der Lärm würde noch mehr Leute anlocken. Missmutig fiel ihr dann ein, dass sie für diese ohnehin nicht zu sehen gewesen wäre.

Gerade flogen sie übers Meer zur nächsten Insel, da hatte Miss Granger einen neuen Einfall, Snape auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Würden Sie so einen Köcher für Ihr …Sie wissen schon…tragen?", wollte sie aufdringlich wissen. Severus Snapes Augenbrauen stellten sich eigentümlich schräg über die Frage, wie lange er noch für Miss Grangers penetrante Phase Geduld aufbringen musste. Er seufzte tief und entschied sich, möglichst diplomatisch zu antworten: „Wäre ich diesem indigenen Volk geboren, würde sich diese Frage kaum stellen. Da ich jedoch in diesen Belangen eher konservativ westlich geprägt bin, wohl eher: nein." Als Reaktion darauf kicherte Miss Granger in fürchterlich unreifer Weise und Snape überlegte, was schlimmer war: eine wehleidig nach Schokolade jammernde oder eine vor alberner Ideen feixende Miss Granger. Er versuchte so gut es ging, zu ignorieren, wie sie nun lauthals über die möglichen Trageeigenschaften eines Genitalfutterals sinnierte.

Irgendwann, sie waren inzwischen längst gelandet und hatten das kleine Eiland schon fast überquert, stellte Miss Granger ihren Monolog endlich ein. Doch Snape wartete nur darauf, wann ihre Launenhaftigkeit mit einem weiteren Stimmungstief um die Ecke käme. Überraschender Weise – und Snape war sich noch nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war – blieb sie für die restliche Tagesreise jedoch ruhig. Erst abends, als sie am Feuer vor ihren Zelten saßen, schien sie eine Unterhaltung fortsetzen zu wollen, an der Snape nicht teilgenommen hatte – jedenfalls nicht, dass er wüsste. „Fanden Sie sie attraktiv?"

„Pardon?", eine seiner Augenbrauen rutschte misstrauisch in Richtung Haaransatz. „Na das Indiomädchen! Fanden Sie es hübsch?". In Snape schrillten, trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit mit Frauen, alle Alarmglocken. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, diese Frage nicht richtig zu beantworten war. „Miss Granger, was wollen Sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken?", wich er deshalb aus. „Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob Sie sie hübscher fanden als mich."

Daher wehte also der Wind. Sie litt offenbar mal wieder unter einem ihrer periodisch wiederkehrenden Selbstzweifelsanfälle. Snape war ratlos. Er war für so etwas nicht geschult. Er durchforstete sein Hirn nach einem befriedigenden Lösungsansatz, versuchte sogar sich vorzustellen, welche Antwort sie wohl hören wollte. Doch er musste sich schließlich eingestehen, dass er das nicht konnte. Er verrannte sich in dem Paradoxon, dass sie ihm einerseits ja doch nicht glauben würde, wenn er ihr versicherte, dass sie die Attraktivere der beiden war, und es ihm andererseits übel nehmen würde, wenn er das Gegenteil behaupten würde. Sie war nicht dumm, Ausflüchte und Ablenkungsversuche würde sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand mit Sicherheit nicht akzeptieren. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass er Miss Granger inzwischen wirklich sehr mochte und schon allein deshalb keinen Streit mit ihr wollte. „Bitte…", begann er vorsichtig. „Zweifeln Sie nicht an sich, Miss Granger. Ich kenne keine anziehendere junge Frau-…"

„Ach wirklich? Warum sind Sie dann ständig so abweisend zu mir?", wollte sie missfällig wissen und Snape merkte sofort, dass er offenbar wieder einmal das Verkehrte gesagt hatte. Ehe er auch nur eine Idee für eine angemessene Reaktion hatte, geiferte Miss Granger schon weiter: „Ständig suche ich Ihre Bestätigung…ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich mir nicht alles nur einbilde! Wieso habe ich bei jedem freundlichen Wort von Ihnen das Gefühl, Sie meinen es ironisch oder spielen irgendein krankes Spiel mit mir? Ich habe Ihre Blicke bemerkt, Snape…Sie machen Andeutungen, Sie grinsen vielsagend…aber Sie kommen einfach nicht aus der Hüfte. Sie wollen mein Freund sein, aber wieso können Sie mich dann nicht einmal in den Arm nehmen, wenn Sie doch sehen können, dass es mir beschissen geht? Wieso schrecken Sie vor jeder noch so kleinen Berührung zurück?" Snape war unter ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick aufgestanden und warf zu seiner Verteidigung kraftlos ein: „Das war nicht Bestandteil unserer Abmachung!"

Nun war auch Hermine aufgestanden und sprang auf ihn zu. „Es war auch nicht Bestandteil unsrer Abmachung, dass ich Sie irgendwann so mögen würde!", noch immer zornig, funkelte sie ihn an, doch ihre Stimme war nun fast flehentlich. Langsam machte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf Snape zu, der jetzt wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stand. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und seine Atmung ging heftig und unstet. „Ich weiß, Sie haben so viel mehr zu geben…", hauchte sie und damit schloss sie die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen.

Sie spürte die betörende Wärme, die sein Körper abstrahlte und sah in die tiefschwarzen Tunnel seiner Augen. Dann legte sie den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und reckte sich sacht zu seinen schmalen, aufeinander gepressten Lippen. Gerade fühlte sie seinen unruhigen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Sein Duft war überwältigend. Und genau als ihre Lippen die seinen zart berührten, schnellten wie aus dem Nichts seine Hände nach oben und packten sie unsanft an den Oberarmen. Sogleich brachte er sie auf armlangen Abstand und sagte warnend: „Genug, Miss Granger! Sie irren sich…Da ist Nichts, das ich Ihnen geben kann." In seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch Resignation mit und beinahe traurig ließ er den Blick sinken. Schließlich wandte er sich zu seinem Zelt um und mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs, folgte ihm sein, in einen Sessel verwandelter Stuhl. Hermine blieb aufgewühlt und verwirrt allein zurück.


	19. Sorgen

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Als Hermine einfiel, warum sie so schlecht geschlafen hatte, wurde ihr beinahe übel. Hatte sie tatsächlich versucht, Severus Snape zu küssen? Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder unter die Augen treten? Harry und Ron würden sie für verrückt erklären. Und das war sie vielleicht sogar. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass sie begonnen hatte, sich auf so verstörende Art zu Snape hingezogen zu fühlen? Sie hatte keinen Appetit auf ihr ewig trockenes Zwieback und nachdem sie sich etwas frisch gemacht hatte, verließ sie ihr Zelt, um es sogleich zusammenfallen zu lassen und in ihre Tasche zu packen. Den Blick auf den wie jeden Morgen bereits wartenden Snape ersparte sie sich.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", seine Stimme klang wie immer, wenn nicht gar etwas wärmer als sonst. Ungläubig hob Hermine den Kopf. „Ich möchte mich in aller Form dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Ihnen kein besserer Freund war.", er kam mit den Händen hinterm Rücken langsam näher. Einen Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen und sprach weiter: „Ich bin in derlei Angelegenheiten…aus der Übung gekommen, wenn Sie so wollen. Ihre Freundschaft ist mehr, als ich verdiene, doch sie bedeutet mir wirklich…viel. Zu meinem Bedauern ist alles, was ich Ihnen geben kann, mein Vertrauen, meine zweifelhafte Gesellschaft und dieser klägliche Ersatz für eine Heiße Schokolade." Hinter seinem Rücken holte er einen mit einer herrlich duftenden, dampfenden Flüssigkeit gefüllten Becher hervor und hielt ihn ihr mit beiden Händen hin. Hermine machte große Runde Augen und sah erstaunt von dem Becher zu Snapes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren von bisher unerreichter Güte, doch presste er fest die Kiefer aufeinander. Hermine fiel ein, dass der Becher wahrscheinlich heiß war und schnell streckte sie die Hand aus, um ihn beim Henkel aus Snapes Händen zu nehmen. Sofort entspannte sich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur merklich und ein mildes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Was ist das?", wollte Hermine nahe liegender Weise wissen. „Probieren Sie erst.", meinte er und ein Hauch seiner alten Selbstgefälligkeit schwang mit. Behutsam hob sie den Becher und sog den verführerischen Duft des Getränks ein. Sie hatte nie etwas Vergleichbares gerochen. Einige Nuancen schienen ihr zwar vertraut, doch in seiner Gesamtheit war es etwas vollkommen Neues für ihre Nase. Dann schlürfte sie vorsichtig einen Schluck und ließ die Flüssigkeit über ihre Zunge rinnen. Sie war süß und tatsächlich etwas schokoladig, doch auf unaufdringliche Weise und so aromatisch, dass sich ihre Geschmacksknospen augenblicklich nach mehr verzehrten, als sie sie hinunterschluckte. Ein wohliges Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie wieder zu Snape aufsah. Erleichtert über ihre Reaktion, wurde Snapes Lachen sogar noch breiter.

Hermine hatte den Becher wieder angesetzt und weitere Schlücke ihre Sinne verzücken lassen. „Was ist das?", fragte sie erneut, diesmal aber ganz ohne Skepsis. „Sie sind doch belesen, Miss Granger. Schon mal vom _Aqua ambrosia_ gehört?", er war wieder ganz der alte Zaubertrankmeister und Hermine war ganz die eifrige Schülerin: „Dem _Göttlichen Wasser_? Aber niemand weiß, wie es hergestellt wird?! Seit Jahrtausenden rätseln die größten Braumeister über die korrekte Rezeptur! Historiker zweifeln gar an der Existenz!" Skeptisch betrachtete sie denn halbleeren Becher in ihrer Hand.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, welchen Reiz ein angeblich nicht braubarer Trank auf einen jungen, einigermaßen talentierten, wenn auch überheblichen Schüler der Zaubertränke ausübt? Natürlich ist es auch mir nie gelungen, das Göttliche Wasser herzustellen. Aber in Ihrer Hand halten Sie eine durch meine beschränkte Reiseapotheke adaptierte Version dessen, was damals mein bester Versuch war. Es ist selbstredend von Göttlichkeit meilenweit entfernt, doch Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät mir, dass es zumindest ein erhabenes Gefühl vermitteln konnte."

„Absolut! Wenn Sie mich fragen, dann sollten die Götter auf das hier umschwenken!", sie nahm noch einen Schluck. „Erzählen Sie, was haben Sie da rein getan? Sie sagten doch, sie hätten keine Schokolade!"

„Hab ich auch nicht. Was die Ihnen vertraute Note ausmacht, sind pulverisierte Früchte des Johannisbrotbaums, etwas Zimt, Vanille und Karamell. Der Rest ist Schweigen, Miss Granger. Noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, eines Tages ein serienreifes Aqua ambrosia herzustellen und Potter in Glanz und Gloria zu übertreffen!", ein ketzerisches Grinsen huschte nun über sein Gesicht und auch Hermine musste lachen. „Aber wieso schleppen Sie das alles mit sich herum? Ich denke, Ihre Reiseapotheke ist beschränkt? Für mich klingt das besser sortiert als so manche Apotheke in der Winkelgasse! Das sind ja nicht gerade klassische Zaubertrankzutaten!"

„Es sind nicht alles Zaubertränke, was ich herstelle. Außerdem kann man mit diesen Ingredienzien den ein oder anderen Ungeruch von so manchem Gebräu gut übertünchen. – Können wir dann?"

Sie leerte ihren Becher, ließ ihn verschwinden und dann desillusionierten sich beide, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. „Wie heißt das Getränk, dass Sie mir gemacht haben, Sir?", begann sie nach einigen Minuten. „Warum sollte es einen Namen haben?"

„Wie soll ich mir denn ein weiteres bestellen, wenn ich keinen Namen dafür kenne?"

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Barkeeper, Miss Granger. Getränkebestellungen nehme ich keine entgegen.", stellte Snape knurrend klar, doch Hermine fiel auf seine Grummeligkeit längst nicht mehr herein: „Aber ich könnte Sie, als meinen Freund bitten, mir eines zu machen, so wie man einen Freund bittet, während der eigenen Abwesenheit, die Zimmerpflanzen zu gießen und den Briefkasten zu leeren."

„Ach, Sie meinen als kleine, Freundschaft erhaltende Gefälligkeit?", allmählich kam er ihr auf die Schliche und Hermine bestätigte: „Sozusagen."

„Und welchen Gefallen würden Sie mir tun?", man konnte hören, dass er bei dieser Frage grinsen musste und sie erwiderte lachend: „Ich halte es mit Ihnen aus, das ist schon mehr als die meisten tun würden!"

„Da haben Sie auch wieder recht…", gab Snape zu. „Dann denken Sie sich eben einen Namen aus." Und so dachte Hermine den halben Tag laut über mögliche Namen für ihr neues Lieblingsgetränk nach, auch wenn sie keiner überzeugen konnte. Dabei war sie so erleichtert, dass Snape offenbar beschlossen hatte, den Vorfall vom Abend zuvor tot zu schweigen und ihnen so einen unbeschwerten Umgang zu ermöglichen. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sie das Richtige getan und ihn nur einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hatte – wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Severus Snape so unsicher sein konnte – und ihm deshalb noch etwas Zeit eingeräumt. Dass er sie trotz des Beinahe-Kusses so freundlich behandelte, zeigte doch schließlich, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war.

So bereisten sie in den kommenden Tagen die letzten Inseln vor Papua und die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war gelöst und beinahe herzlich.

Papua selbst bot wunderbares Reisewetter, bei kaum noch Regen und angenehmen fünfundzwanzig Grad. Snape aber fühlte sich zunehmend matt und wusste sich das nicht erklären. An seinem Hals konnte es nicht liegen, denn der schien tatsächlich Anstalten zu machen, zu verheilen. Die Haut wurde allmählich wieder glatter und er meinte, dass die Verfärbungen blasser geworden waren. Trotzdem loderte eine Unzufriedenheit in ihm, die ihn wieder viel ungeduldiger werden ließ. Wenn es ihm auffiel, ärgerte er sich massiv über sich selbst. Immerhin hatte er in den letzten Monaten dank Miss Granger enorme Fortschritte gemacht, was seine Umgänglichkeit anbelangte. Doch die drohten sich nun plötzlich in Luft aufzulösen. Es war, als rang der „alte" Snape darum, wieder die Vorherrschaft zu erlangen und Severus wurde müde, ihn ständig zu bekämpfen. Um Miss Granger nicht zu verletzen, ging er abends unter wechselnden Vorwänden beizeiten zu Bett und war tagsüber zu kaum mehr als oberflächlichen Unterhaltungen fähig. Einige Male war er ihr inzwischen dennoch unsanft über den Mund gefahren, was ihn selbst nicht weniger irritiert hatte als sie.

An manchen Tagen hatte er das ganze so satt, dass er versucht war, sich nachts davon zu stehlen, um wieder ganz für sich und in Ruhe zu sein. Dann wiederum hielt er es mit sich selbst kaum aus und musste sich einen Schlaftrunk brauen, um überhaupt schlafen zu können. Immer wieder plagten ihn dann grässliche Träume – mal von Lily, mal von Miss Granger – mal von Voldemort, mal von Dumbledore. Doch am schlimmsten war es, dass er, wenn er morgens aufwachte, immer länger brauchte, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wo er war und wozu. Einen Sinn fand er bald gar nicht mehr in seinem Tun, einzig der Gedanke an Miss Granger schien ihn noch in der Realität zu verwurzeln. Wenn er sie sah, breitete ich eine wunderbare Wärme in ihm aus und er sagte sich mehrmals am Tag, dass er sie nicht wieder enttäuschen durfte. Dennoch wähnte er sich zwischenzeitlich immer wieder woanders, meist lehrend in Hogwarts, aber auch demütig an des Dunklen Lords Seite oder wieder als tieftrauriges Kind im Haus seiner Eltern. Dann erschrak er heftig, wenn er sich der Grünen Hölle um sich bewusst wurde.

Hermine waren die Veränderungen natürlich nicht entgangen, die mit ihrem Begleiter vonstatten gingen. Er war oft unbegründet aufbrausend, seine Bewegungen entbehrten die übliche raubtierhafte Präzision und gerieten immer fahriger. Sein eigentlich stets tadelloser Umhang war übersät mit Knittern, als ob er darin schlafen würde. Seine Augen wirkten bisweilen glasig und der Blick unstet. Heute Morgen hatte er augenscheinlich vergessen, sich zu rasieren und Hermine war zutiefst geschockt, wie umnachtet ihr Freund aussah, als er kurz nach ihr aus seinem Zelt gewankt kam.

„Granger! Was lungern Sie hier rum? Scheren Sie sich zu Ihren kleinen Freunden!", blaffte er zur Begrüßung und wollte schon ohne sein Zelt gen Westen losmarschieren. Je länger sie ihn so sah, umso mehr hatte Hermine den Eindruck, dass er betrunken war.

„Sir, Ihr Zelt! Wollen Sie das denn gar nicht mitnehmen?", rief sie ihm vorsichtig nach. Zerstreut wandte sich Snape um und murmelte kaum verständlich: „Ah! Jaah…das Zelt. Gut aufgepasst, Miss Granger! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, was?", da gluckste er und verpackte sein Zelt. Dann ging er, sich nach Osten orientierend, zügig voraus. „Mr. Snape? Müssen wir uns denn nicht desillusionieren?", Hermine löste noch hastig die Schutzzauber an ihrem Lagerplatz auf, die ihr auch schon ungewöhnlich lasch vorgekommen waren. Snape war wie erstarrt stehen geblieben und sah sie jetzt ganz sonderbar an.

„Richtig…", brachte er leise hervor, doch als er sich mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, schien sein Umriss nur zu flackern. Einige seiner Körperteile verschwammen wie gewünscht vor ihrem Hintergrund. Sein ratloses Gesicht, die Zauberstabhand, sowie sein linker Oberarm und die Unterschenkel aber blieben undurchsichtig. „Kein Problem, Sir. Ich kann ja…", Hermine gelang es ihren Schrecken darüber, dass Severus Snape offenbar so neben sich stand, dass er einen recht simplen und seit Monaten praktizierten Zauber nicht mehr zustande brachte, gut zu überspielen. Regungslos ließ sich ihr ehemaliger Professor von ihr mittels Seil an sie binden und desillusionieren.

Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort, wobei Hermine sich mehr und mehr an die Spitze setzte, weil sie sonst immer langsamer und nördlicher gegangen wären. Sie versuchte sich immer wieder nach der südlichen Küste zu orientieren, denn der Plan war, da wo Papua-Neuguinea den geringsten Abstand zu Australien hatte, übers Meer und die vorgelagerten Inseln nach Nord-Queensland zu fliegen. Doch ihr kamen beharrliche Zweifel, ob Snape dazu überhaupt in der Lage sein würde. Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung hatte sie schließlich einen geeigneten Lagerplatz gefunden und errichtete nun gleich selbst die Schutzzauber, während Snape sich abmühte, sein Zelt ganz ohne Magie aufzubauen. Als sie auch ihr Zelt bezugsfertig hatte, sah sie besorgt zu Snape, der vor seinem Zelt stand wie die Kuh vorm neuen Tor.

Er starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Planen und schwankte leicht. Plötzlich spannte sich sein Körper und er bellte in alter Manier. „Weasley! Wenn Sie schon so einfältig sind, bei Potter abzuschreiben, sollten Sie sich wenigstens vergewissern, dass er die Fragen korrekt beantwortet hat! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ihr Haus…für jeden von Ihnen!", ein gruseliges Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht, als er offenbar just in diesem Moment Hermine erkannte. Schlagartig änderte sich sein Ausdruck: seine Augen fokussierten scheinbar unter größter Mühe auf sie und das Grinsen verflog. Stattdessen sah er nun aus, wie einer, der größte Schmerzen hat. Seine blassen Lippen öffneten sich etwas, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen wandte er sich schließlich ab und verschwand in seinem Zelt.

Hermine wusste weder ein, noch aus und fand in der folgenden Nacht kaum Schlaf. Sie machte sich inzwischen ernsthaft Sorgen und der Gedanke, Snape würde nicht mehr genesen, versetzte ihrem Herzen einen heftigen Hieb. Außerdem fragte sie sich, was es war, das ihn so mitnahm. Hatte er tatsächlich ein Alkoholproblem? Oder – und es versetzte sie schier in Panik, sich das vorzustellen – war er Opfer irgendeines Langzeitgiftes, dass Voldemorts Schlange ihm injiziert hatte?

Ungeduldig erwartete sie das Morgengrauen, in der kläglichen Hoffnung, er hätte sich über Nacht erholt und nach fast einer Woche zunehmender Verwirrtheit würde er endlich wieder so sein, wie bevor sie Papua erreicht hatten. Schnell zog sie sich um und eilte bei Tagesanbruch aus dem Zelt. Da blieb sie für einen Moment bewegungsunfähig stehen.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, die Hände wurden feucht und ihr Mund seltsam trocken. Keine zehn Sekunden später überlief sie ein eiskalter Schauer, als sie realisierte, dass Severus Snape nirgends zu sehen war. Sein Zelt stand noch und das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Mit Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper trat sie an den fremden Eingang und lauschte. Natürlich war nichts zu hören, doch das musste ja gar nichts heißen, versuchte sie sich tapfer einzureden. Sie räusperte sich und rief dann, um neutralen Tonfall bemüht: „Mr. Snape?". Der ganze Regenwald schien mit ihr den Atem anzuhalten, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Doch es kam keine.

Absurder Weise dachte Hermine noch, wie dämlich es doch war, dass man an einer Zeltwand nicht anklopfen konnte. Aber schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. Langsam öffnete sie Snapes Zelt und trat vorsichtig ein. Sie hatte keinen Blick übrig für die Einrichtung, denn ihre Augen suchten systematisch und intuitiv nach dem Schlafbereich. Als sie ihn dann fand, wurde ihr brennender Verdacht, das etwas nicht stimmte, schreckliche Wahrheit: Snape lag rücklings und in voller Montur auf seinem Bett. Einer seiner Arme hing über die Kante, der andere verdeckte mit dem Unterarm seine Augen. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Beine weich wurden und Panik von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollte, doch sie zwang sich zu einem weiteren Ansprechversuch: „Sir?".

Snape rührte sich nicht.


	20. Hilfe

Um Severus Snape war Schwärze. Sein Schädel dröhnte und er spürte wie er trotz der Hitze, die er empfand, fröstelte. Wenn er die Augen öffnete, war alles unliebsam grell und dermaßen überbelichtet, dass es seine Netzhaut zu verbrennen drohte. Das war der Grund, warum er die Augen geschlossen hielt und um auch das letzte bisschen durchscheinendes Licht auszusperren, hatte er sich den Arm darüber gelegt. Gedanken überrollten ihn, doch sie waren ihm seltsam fremd – als sähe er einem Fremden beim Denken zu. Nichts ergab einen Sinn. Nichts wurde zu Ende gedacht. Er versuchte vergeblich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Mal fühlte er sich einsam, als säße er auf dem Boden eines verödeten Brunnenschachtes und mal spürte er eine fremdartige Präsenz in seinem Hirn, als wolle der Dunkle Lord all die Lügen aufspüren, die er ihm all die Jahre aufgetischt hatte. Er versuchte sich an die Okklumentik zu erinnern, doch im nächsten Moment wusste er schon nicht mehr, was das überhaupt war.

Plötzlich schien etwas seine Hand zu berühren. Der letzte Rest seines Bewusstseins stellte neugierig fest, dass jemand seine Hand hielt und eine Welle von Geborgenheit schwappte durch seinen delirierenden Körper. Aber noch ehe er ihr auf den Grund gehen oder gar seinen Augen erlauben konnte, etwas Reelles zu sehen, brach eine neue Flut schrecklicher Bilder über ihn herein.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, das Hermine angespannt aufblicken ließ. Sie hatte nur kurz gezögert, als Snape ihr nicht geantwortet hatte und schließlich sein Handgelenk ergriffen, um nach seinem Puls zu fühlen. Unendlich groß war ihre Erleichterung gewesen, als sie ihn schwach zwar, doch stetig schlagen gespürt hatte. Aber gleich darauf hatte sich Ernüchterung breit gemacht, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.

Sie saß jetzt seit gut einer Stunde hier neben seinem Bett und alles, was ihr eingefallen war, war seine Hand zu halten. Da war das heisere Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle gekrochen und Hermine hatte gehofft, ihm würden ein paar hilfreiche Worte folgen. Aber nichts passierte. Er lag immer noch genauso, wie sie ihn gefunden hatte da und so war sie fieberhaft am Überlegen, woran er so litt.

Da fiel ihr plötzlich Harry ein, wie er einst geistesgegenwärtig einen Bezoar in Rons Mund gestopft hatte, als dieser irrtümlich Opfer eines Giftanschlags geworden war und ihm damit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte. Der Gedanke, dasselbe nun mit Snape zu versuchen schien schon fast lächerlich einfach, doch Hermine wagte nicht, es unversucht zu lassen.

Schnell ging sie zu seiner Ledertasche, die auf dem winzigen Küchentisch lag, denn sie war sicher, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst einen Bezoar mitführte. Naiv begann sie einige Bücher daraus hervor zu holen, ehe sie einsah, dass sie so nie zum Ziel käme. „Accio Bezoar", sprach sie und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Tasche. Und tatsächlich: ein unscheinbarer, wachteleigroßer Stein flog ihr in die Hand und fand wenig später den Weg zwischen Snapes Kiefer. Doch es geschah überhaupt nichts. Auch nach minutenlangem Warten hatte sich Snape noch nicht einmal gerührt und Hermine machte sich endlich verzweifelt daran, den Bezoar wieder aus seiner Mundhöhle zu pulen.

Obwohl sie es noch nicht wusste, hatte ihre bloße besorgte Anwesenheit etwas bewirkt. In Severus war seine alte Zähheit erwacht. Die Fähigkeit seines Geistes, einen Teil seines Selbst abzuschotten, kehrte endlich zurück. Und so verschanzte er sich in diesem letzten Winkel und beobachtete, was mit ihm geschah. Er erkannte recht schnell, dass ihn etwas von Außen befehligte. Seine gesamte Motorik schien ferngesteuert und dass Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf wurde feinsäuberlich nach dem Durchforsten der meisten seiner Erinnerungen dorthin projiziert. Er hatte also weder auf den größten Teil seines Hirns noch auf seinen Körper Einfluss, doch ganz verborgen in seiner einst freudlosen Seele loderte die zarte Flamme, die _SIE_ mit ihrer Anteilnahme entzündet hatte. Seine ganze verbliebene Kraft steckte er in den Versuch mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten.

Doch erst am Abend hatte er es geschafft, eine Botschaft an der ihn besitzenden Macht vorbei zu schmuggeln. Und obwohl er sich verabscheute, für die Szenen die man ihm vor seinem Inneren Auge vorführte, war er doch froh, zu hören, wie seine Stimme nun auch seinen Hinweis hervorbrachte: „Herr, Ihr wisst um meinen eigenen Hass auf Miss James Potter, doch ich bitte Euch, überlasst mir seine Frau Granger. Es wäre ein ganz persönliche Genugtuung für mich, endlich zu bekommen, was mir von jeher zustand. Ihr müsst sie nicht töten, um an den Jungen Parasit zu kommen…", jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, sie nicht überschatzt zu haben.

Hermine mochte kaum mehr hinhören. Seit dem frühen Nachmittag dröhnte Snapes eiskalte Stimme immer wieder in wechselnden Rückblenden auf sein Leben durchs Zelt. Er lag dabei noch genauso angespannt auf seinem Bett wie am Morgen und auch seine Augen blieben geschlossen, als spreche er im Traum. Doch dafür wechselten die Dialogfetzen zu schnell. Er schnauzte Harry an und in der nächsten Sekunde sprach er kühl und untergeben zu Voldemort. Auch Hermine hatte bereits ihr Fett weg gekriegt. Und so war sie gar nicht überrascht, ihren Namen erneut zu hören, aber der Kontext wollte ihr diesmal nicht einleuchten. „Sir?", fragte sie, dabei wusste sie längst, dass er sie entweder nicht hören konnte oder wollte. „Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Es wird offenbar schlimmer…"

„Er sieht aus wie sein Vater Schädling…und genauso suchen arrogant…", kurz meinte Hermine, Snape habe ihre Hand gedrückt. Doch ob das bewusst geschah, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Außerdem sprach er schon weiter: „Danke, Mr. Malfoy…Bitte…", das letzte Wort gehörte nicht dazu, da war sie sich jetzt ganz sicher, denn er hatte es beinahe flehentlich ausgesprochen, während davor eine Erhabenheit zu hören war, wie sie nur von Snape kommen konnte. Hermine sprang auf und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Zwei Gesichter…suchen…Übel…Schlagen Sie das Buch auf…", die Stimmer wurde dünner und brach schließlich ganz.

Die Anstrengung, sich unentdeckt gegen das, was ihn beherrschte, aufzulehnen, hatte Severus Snape die letzte Kraft gekostet. Er befand sich in einem Dämmerzustand – weder bei noch ohne Bewusstsein.

Da Hermine nicht genau wusste, ob er die Aufforderung, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, zufällig gemacht hatte oder nicht und sie so oft in Büchern eine Lösung gefunden hatte, saß sie jetzt an dem kleinen Küchentisch und blätterte durch die Bücher, die sie aus Snapes Tasche gezerrt hatte. Es waren kostbar anmutende Werke über Zaubertränke, teilweise in Runen geschrieben oder mit lateinischen Texten. Dazwischen lag ein Notizbuch, das fast voll geschrieben war in Snapes winziger, schräg stehender Handschrift. Doch Hermines Blick wurde angezogen von einem zerfledderten Buch mit dem verheißungsvollen Titel „_Notorische Nutznießer und magische Mitesser – Wovor sich der kosmopolitische Hexenmeister in Acht nehmen sollte_". Hatte Snape nicht die Worte „Schädling" und „Parasit" verwendet, ohne dass sie wirklich gepasst hätten? „Vielleicht war das eine Nachricht…Ja! Klar, er hat mich sogar angesprochen!", sie drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um, sodass sie Snape auf seinem Bett liegen sah. „Sie sind schon ein verdammter Fuchs!", entfuhr es ihr voller Bewunderung. Dann machte sie sich sogleich daran, das Buch systematisch durchzusehen. Es war voller übler Wesen, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Bei einem flohähnlichen Ding namens „Sesset" (lebt in der Haut von Zauberern und verursacht juckende Läsionen, die Griselkrätze wie einen harmlosen Hautausschlag aussehen lassen) krabbelte es Hermine sogleich am ganzen Körper. Es gab vor allem in Südasien auch noch „Fredenzastas" – sie fraßen das Holz von Zauberstäben, waren aber zum Glück selten geworden, seit Zauberstäbe mit einem speziellen Wachs behandelt wurden. Und schließlich blieb sie auf der Seite mit dem „Kezy" hängen, dessen Hauptverbreitungsgebiet mit Neuguinea und umliegenden Inseln angegeben wurde. Die Illustration zeigte ein bösartig dreinblickendes Geschöpf, das man am ehesten mit einer Zecke vergleichen konnte. Gespannt überflog Hermine den Text:

_Kezy, auch „Idiotenbock", Verursacher des sog. Neuguinea-Schwachsinns. _

_Ausgewachsene Weibchen werden bis zu fingernagelgroß, Männchen maximal halb so groß, durchlebt zwei Larvenstadien: _

_Phase 1: befruchtete Weibchen suchen sich Wirt mit Magierblut und schmarotzen unbemerkt (häufige Stellen für Bisse sind da, wo man selbst nicht hinsehen und/oder greifen kann, z.B. zwischen den Schulterblättern, bei Frauen Hautfalte unter der Brust, bei Beleibten Hautfalte unter dem Bauch), sie saugen Blut als Nährstoffgrundlage zur Entwicklung der Eier, dabei geben sie ein gerinnungshemmendes und psychotropes Sekret in die Wunde, das sich im Wirt anlagert und nach vier bis sieben Tagen zu massiven Störungen der Persönlichkeit führt (Schizophrenie, Wahnvorstellung, Aggressivität aber auch gelegentlich vollkommene Lethargie u.a.), Ziel ist es das Opfer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, seiner (magischen) Kräfte zu berauben und vollkommen zu schwächen, denn nach etwa zehn bis vierzehn Tagen entlässt das Weibchen die angebrüteten Eier (500-1500) in den Körper des Wirtes und stirbt. Über dessen Blutbahn werden sie versorgt und verteilt. Das Opfer hat in aller Regel bis dahin die Nahrungsaufnahme bereits eingestellt und ist von starkem Todeswunsch beseelt. _

_Phase 2: Nach neun bis zwölf Tagen schlüpfen fadenförmige, etwa 15mm große Larven, die sich von dem inzwischen zumeist leblosen Wirt ernähren. Sollte der Wirt noch leben, dauert die Zeit bis zum Schlupf länger und die Larven sind etwas kleiner. Wachsen dann aber rasch durch die frischere Kost. Etwa eine Woche nach dem Schlupf brechen die nun fingerlangen Larven aus dem Wirtskörper hervor und kriechen in den Boden, wo sie eine Ruhephase einlegen, bis zur nächsten Regenzeit. Bei deren Einsetzen, verpuppen sie sich und sind bis zum Ende der Regenfälle fertig entwickelte Kezys (Phase 3)._

_Daher ist die gefährlichste Zeit von Juli bis September, wenn die neue Generation sich fortpflanzen will. Schutz bietet nur das tägliche Absuchen und sofortige Entfernen, da die Eiablage erst nach einigen Tagen erfolgt und die bis dahin entstandenen Verhaltensänderungen in aller Regel umkehrbar sind. Betroffene Personen benötigen zwischen zwei und vier Tagen Ruhe und reichlich Trinken, bis das Gift abgebaut ist und sie wieder ganz die Alten sind. _

_Wurden die Eier bereits abgelegt, findet man wenn überhaupt noch eine kreisrunde, stecknadelkopfgroße Bisswunde. Es ist niemand bekannt, der es je überlebt hätte, zur Kezy-Brutstelle geworden zu sein._

_Die magisch bewanderten Einheimischen extrahieren das halluzinogene Sekret der Weibchen für besondere Séancen. Von der Teilnahme an diesen Veranstaltungen wird abgeraten._

„Oh Mann, warum müssen Zauberer überhaupt Opfer von Parasiten werden?! Das ist doch widerlich! Aber das passt alles zusammen, wir haben Mitte September und sind vor einer Woche in Papua, dem westlichen Teil Neuguineas angekommen.", entschlossen stand sie auf, zückte den Zauberstab und trat zu Snape ans Bett. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir…aber es muss sein…"

Sie ließ seinen Körper wenige Zentimeter über dem Bett schweben und begann, ihn auszuziehen. Obwohl sie so in Sorge war, spürte sie ihre Spannung steigen, als sie den langen Umhang endlich entfernt hatte und die kurze Knopfleiste des Shirts darunter öffnete. Sie streifte die Hosenträger von seinen Schultern und zog den dünnen Pullover mitsamt dem dunkelgrauen Unterhemd aus der Hose. Als sie die Arme durch die Ärmel gefädelt hatte und ihm beides über den Kopf gezogen hatte, erlaubte sie ihren Augen kurz, seinen sehnigen, nackten Oberkörper zu mustern.

Er wirkte zwar abgezehrt aber bei weitem nicht schwach. Seine Haut war porzellanartig weiß und nur wenige schwarze Haare zierten seine eher schmale Brust. Sein einzigartiger Geruch drang so intensiv wie nie in ihre Nase und irgendwie war sie trotz der brenzligen Lage geneigt, ihn zu berühren – die Wärme seines Körpers zu erspüren. Doch Hermine zwang sich schließlich, ihn zu drehen und sofort erkannte sie den dunklen Punkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern – genau wie in dem Buch beschrieben. Da war tatsächlich ein Kezy.

Als Hermine sich über Snape beugte um den Schmarotzer näher zu betrachten, sah sie seine leuchtgelben Augen blitzen und wie es sein Mundwerkzeug in Snapes Haut geschlagen hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie das Vieh am besten entfernen und unschädlich machen konnte. Snape brummte. Offenbar beunruhigte ihn seine aktuelle Bauchlage. Hermine spürte, dass er bald lebhafter werden würde und so packte sie das Ungeziefer beherzt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog es mit einer leichten Drehbewegung von Snapes Rücken. Sofort trat ein Tropfen Blut aus der kleinen Wunde. Hermine warf den Kezy in ein Glasröhrchen und verschloss es sorgfältig. Dann tupfte sie sanft das Blut ab und klebte ein kleines Pflaster auf die Bissstelle, ehe sie ihren Patienten umdrehte und ihm seine Kleider wieder anzog. Sie war einerseits erleichtert, die Ursache für Snapes merkwürdiges Verhalten gefunden zu haben, andererseits aber auch in Sorge, ob das Tier schon mit der Eiablage begonnen hatte.

Wenig später kam Snape tatsächlich zu sich, doch schien er weder Hermine, noch seinen Aufenthaltsort wirklich zu registrieren. Er stand mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung von seinem Bett auf und verschwand hinter einer Trennwand, vermutlich dem Sanitärbereich des Zeltes. Dabei klang es, als führte er rege Diskussionen mit wem auch immer. Als er zurückkam, sah er unglaublich abgeschlagen aus. Wie auf Autopilot steuerte er wieder das Bett an. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und seine Lippen bewegten sich unablässig in nun glücklicherweise stummem Monolog. „Sir, möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte Hermine ihn, als er im Begriff war, sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen zu lassen. „Bleiben Sie mir vom Hals!", wurde sie nur angefahren. Doch Hermine hatte den Eintrag in dem Parasitenbuch noch vor Augen: ‚...reichlich Trinken…' und so näherte sie sich mit einem Glas Wasser vorsichtig dem nun liegenden Snape. „Sie sollten wirklich etwas trinken…nur ein wenig.". Gerade als sie ihm unter den Kopf greifen wollte, um ihm das Glas an die Lippen führen zu können, machte Snape eine ausladende Bewegung mit seinem Arm, entriss ihr das Wasserglas und schleuderte es quer durchs Zelt. „Scheren Sie sich fort! Ich will nicht von Ihnen bemuttert werden!", er spuckte vor Zorn und seine Augen waren jetzt in Wahnsinn weit aufgerissen. Hermine drehte sich verschreckt weg und verließ übereilt das Zelt, so bekam sie nicht mit, wie Snape sich mit einem zweiten Hieb seines Armes unbarmherzig vor den Kopf schlug und „Idiot!" zu sich selbst murmelte, ehe er ins Kissen sank und wegdämmerte.


	21. Erkennen

Hermine kam erst am nächsten Morgen wieder in Snapes Zelt, mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Ihre Sorge hatte schließlich über die Enttäuschung über seine ungerechtfertigte Abweisung gesiegt. „Mr. Snape?", tastete sie sich behutsam zur Schlafstätte vor. Das Ausbleiben der Antwort war ihr diesmal ein positives Zeichen. Dann sah sie ihn. Er saß mit ans Kopfteil gelehntem, freiem Oberkörper auf seinem Bett, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, offenbar schlafend. Seine Unterarme steckten noch in seinem Pullover, als hätte er ihn sich eben erst über den Kopf gezerrt. Feine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Brust, die sich heftig hob und senkte. Der Entzug von dem krankmachenden Kezysekret hatte offenbar eingesetzt. „Sir, ich bringe Ihnen Wasser.", sagte Hermine und kam kurz darauf mit einem Glas Wasser ähnlich wie am Tag zuvor an sein Bett. „Mr. Snape, hier. Sie müssen trinken!", wieder griff sie unter seinen Kopf, doch diesmal ließ er sie gewähren. Es zeigte sich, dass er nicht schlief, aber in einer Art Trance war. Es gelang Hermine, ihm das Wasser einzuflößen. Sie wiederholte das nun alle halbe Stunde und gegen Mittag war Snape gezwungen, seinen Leib zur Toilette zu bugsieren. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub als er wiederkam und Hermine half ihm wieder in seine Sachen hinein. Bis zum Kinn zog er die Bettdecke und bekam von seiner ehemaligen Schülerin von nun an einen entgiftenden Tee im Wechsel mit Wasser gereicht.

Hermine war froh, dass Snape seine Hetzreden eingestellt hatte und sein Körper sich offenbar mit allen Mitteln gegen den Kezy-Angriff wehrte. So oft hatte sie ihn während ihrer ganzen Reise nicht zur Toilette eilen sehen, wie in den letzten Stunden.

Als der Abend kam und Snape gerade wieder eingedöst war, fand Hermine eine Dose, beschriftet mit ‚Schlangenbisssalbe', unter dem Küchentisch. Vielleicht war sie aus der Tasche gefallen, als Hermine darin nach dem Bezoar gewühlt hatte. Sie sah zum schlummernden Snape. Er hatte inzwischen einen recht unregelmäßigen Drei-Tage-Bart, der am Hals langsam in die dunklen Narben überging. Hermine schlich zum Bett, nahm etwas von der Salbe und bestrich sachte Snapes stellenweise stachligen Hals. Dann verharrte sie einen Moment und betrachtete sein Gesicht, dem sie nun so nahe war. Obgleich er aussah wie ein heruntergekommener Junkie, fesselte sie sein Anblick. Sie mochte ihn – mehr vielleicht, als ihn je jemand gemocht hatte und sie war erleichtert, dass er offenbar auf einem guten Weg der Besserung war. Endlich richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ehe sie sein Zelt verließ, stellte sie ihm noch eine Kanne Wasser und einen Krug Tee ans Bett. Draußen kontrollierte sie, wie schon die Nächte zuvor, die Banne um ihr Lager und ging dann in ihr Zelt schlafen.

Severus Snape durchlebte in jener Nacht in fiebrigen Alpträumen die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens: er sah seinen betrunkenen Vater auf seine zauberstablose Mutter einprügeln; sah sich selbst in seinem trostlosen Zimmer einem fürchterlichen elterlichen Streit lauschen; sah wie seine Mutter immer dünner und kleiner zu werden schien, bis er irgendwann an ihrem Grab stand.

Dann beobachtete er, wie er von James Potter und seiner Clique immer und immer wieder gedemütigt wurde; wieder beschimpfte er Lily, die einzige, die sich je etwas aus ihm gemacht hatte und wieder schaffte er es nicht, sich für sie von den Dunklen Künsten abzuwenden. Erneut bekam er das Dunkle Mal auf den Unterarm gebrannt; erneut beging er den ruchlosen Verrat der halben Prophezeiung, flehte Dumbledore um Hilfe an und wieder für umsonst.

Sein Unterbewusstsein zeigte im grausige Bilder, die er in Wahrheit nie gesehen hatte: von Lily mit schreckstarren Augen leblos auf dem Boden liegend; Lily umgeben von weißen Lilien aufgebahrt und schließlich die silberne Hirschkuh, die ihn seit jeher begleitet hatte, sich nun aber entschieden abwandte. Stattdessen erschien eine leuchtende Vollblutstute, sie schüttelte ihre lange wallende Mähne und tänzelte vor ihm auf und ab. Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Moment, auch wenn es dem träumenden Snape wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, da erkannte er sie Augen der Stute und dann sprach sie mit Miss Grangers Stimme: „Du wirst mich verlieren, so wie du sie verloren hast…Niemand kann mit dir glücklich werden, solange du nicht mit dir selbst im Reinen bist…"; und dann präsentierte sein Hirn ihm Szenen mit ihr und Weasley, für die er sich abgrundtief schämte. Sie alle endeten damit, dass Miss Granger befleckt und entehrt einen grausamen Tod fand, so wie alle Frauen, die Snape je etwas bedeutetet hatten, ohne dass er es ihnen je hatte richtig sagen können.

Irgendwann im Morgengrauen, wachte er endlich vollkommen unausgeruht auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Er raufte sich die Haare und sah mit fahrigem Blick zum ersten Mal seit einigen Tagen wirklich bewusst durch sein Zelt. Er war allein. Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er sackte mit dem Rücken ans Bett gelehnt zusammen, umfing mit den Armen seine angewinkelten Beine und tat etwas, was er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr getan hatte: er weinte.

Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit und Dekaden des Schmerzes bahnten sich ihren Weg und schüttelten seinen gebeutelten Körper. In seinem Gram bemerkte er nicht, wie Miss Granger sein Zelt betrat.

Hermine war fassungslos ob des heftig schluchzenden Snape. Ohne nachzudenken, eilte sie an seine Seite und griff nach seinen Händen. Beruhigend sprach sie zu ihm: „Mr. Snape…Ist ja gut…Was haben Sie?"

Die gefühlvolle Stimme drang zu ihm durch und ließ ihn in seinem Kummer innehalten. Er hob den Kopf und seine Beine rutschten nach unten. Seine fettigen Strähnen fielen ihm vor die verquollenen Augen. Doch als leuchte sie, erkannte er Miss Granger neben sich und spürte Wärme und Leben in ihn zurückkehren.

Selten war seine mangelnde Attraktivität deutlicher gewesen: sein scheckiger Bart, die öligen Haare, der gräuliche Teint, sein ganzes nasses und eingefallenes Gesicht. Doch Hermine schockte sein desolater Zustand nicht. Sie sah nur seine Augen, die erstmals voller Emotionen waren. Tiefschwarz, aber bei ihrem Anblick aufleuchtend.

Snape hob seine noch zitternden Hände und umfing Miss Grangers Gesicht. „Hermine…", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme.

Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare beim Klang ihres Vornamens, zum ersten Mal von ihm ausgesprochen, aufstellten. Seine Hände hielten sie so unendlich sanft, wie sie es sich nie hätte erträumen können. Kaum merklich schluckte sie und benetzte dann nervös ihre Lippen.

Er beobachtete die kleine Bewegung, ehe sein Blick wieder mit ihrem verschmolz. Plötzlich lehnte er sich nach vorn und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Als sein Mund den ihren fand, schloss er die Augen und legte einen Arm eng um ihren Oberkörper.

Hermines Augen fielen ergeben zu. So konnte sie jede Einzelheit umso intensiver spüren: seine Hand, die sich leidenschaftlich in ihr Haar grub; der Arm, der sie fest an sich drückte und nicht zuletzt sein warmer, von Tränen salziger Mund, der so zärtlich von ihren Lippen kostete.

Die Zeit stand still für die Beiden, die all das in jenen unschuldigen Kuss legten, was sie nicht auszusprechen wagten.


	22. Verwandlung

Gerade als Hermine bewusst wurde, wie Snapes Bartstoppeln über ihre Haut kratzten, lockerte er seine Umarmung und schließlich lösten sich seine Lippen von ihren. Sie behielt ihre Augen noch kurz verschlossen und lächelte selig. Ein Glücksgefühl, hervorgerufen durch diesen erlösenden Kuss, durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie schlug die Augen auf und erkannte nur wenige Zentimeter vor sich, dass auch Snape zu lächeln schien.

„Nicht ganz das, was du verdienst, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ein einfaches ‚Danke' hätte nicht zum Ausdruck bringen können, was ich dir schuldig bin…", seine Stimme war von einer ganz neuen Wärme. Daran und an den innigen Blick seiner dunklen Augen gewöhnte Hermine sich sehr schnell. „Wenn das der Lohn ist, nehme ich die Mühen jederzeit wieder auf mich…", sagte sie berauscht vor Freude.

Severus rappelte sich auf, blieb aber noch kurz hocken und sah ihr weiterhin in die Augen. Er suchte nach Worten, fand jedoch keine passenden. Erneut nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und gab ihr dann einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Sodann stand er auf und meinte: „Wenn du mich entschuldigst…ich muss mich dringend frisch machen…". Dann verschwand er in der Nasszelle.

Während Hermine ein karges Frühstück aus Zweiback und Trockenobst mit Tee an seinem Küchentisch bereitete, stand Snape unter der Dusche. Es tat gut, wie das heiße Wasser die Schicht aus Elend und Verzweiflung der letzten Tage - oder eher Jahre - von ihm wusch. Anschließend rasierte er sich, das Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden und betrachtete eingehend sein Spiegelbild.

Er hatte sich selbst stets für abstoßend gehalten, besonders nach der nun hoffentlich überstanden Krankheit und mit den noch immer dunkel verfärbten Bissspuren an seinem Hals, doch jetzt bemerkte er einen neuen Ausdruck in seinen müden Augen. Etwas in ihm war bereit, Glück zu empfinden und sogar zu schenken, so er es vermochte und auch wenn er nicht danach aussah, fühlte er sich wie neu geboren. Nur ganz leise meldete sich sein gewohnter Pessimismus mit einem missmutigen ‚Aber…' zu Wort, jedoch fiel es Snape diesmal ganz leicht, ihn zu ignorieren.

Er rief seine Tasche zu sich und holte frische Kleider daraus hervor. Dann zog er überflüssiger Weise den Scheitel seines nassen Haares über dem linken Auge beginnend nach (die Haare kannten ihren Platz inzwischen) und verließ endlich das Bad.

„Du hast also offenbar meinen Hinweis verstanden?", sagte er, als er sich zu Hermine an den Tisch setzte.

„Ja, obwohl es schon etwas gedauert hat, bis ich den Sinn in dem wirren Gerede erkannte…gut, dass genau das richtige Buch hier lag…", sie vermied es noch so gut es ging, Snape direkt anzusprechen. Er war nach dem Kuss nahtlos zum Duzen übergegangen, doch Hermine ahnte, dass es ihr nach all den Jahren nicht so leicht fallen würde, es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie griff in ihre Umhangtasche und holte das Röhrchen mit dem Kezy hervor. „Das war er…oder eher sie…sie ist gestern Abend gestorben…so ohne Nahrung…und offenbar ohne ihre Mission erfüllt zu haben…"

Snape nahm das Glas entgegen und musterte den toten Schmarotzer eingehend. „Und wo saß sie?", er löste die Augen vom Kezy, nur um sie sogleich auf Hermines Gesicht zu legen, als sähe er sie das erste Mal richtig.

„Zwischen den Schulterblättern…", sie schmunzelte verlegen unter seinem durchdringenden Blick.

„Ah.", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Verstehe…hat es dir Spaß gemacht, den alten, wehrlosen Mann auszuziehen?" Sein Lächeln war bekanntermaßen süffisant, doch konnte es seine Unsicherheit nicht ganz verbergen.

„Ich habe keinen alten Mann gesehen…höchstens einen, der viel zu wenig isst!", konterte Hermine betont kühl und nahm sich Zwieback. „Und keine Sorge, ich musste nicht lange nach dem Vieh suchen…", lautstark biss sie von dem Zwieback ab. Snapes lange Finger klaubten sich eine Rosine aus der Schale mit dem Trockenobst, dann lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und lutschte mehr auf der Sultanine herum, als dass er gekaut hätte. „Ich habe meist keinen großen Appetit…", ihm war nicht mehr danach, ein Geheimnis um seine Person zu machen, jedenfalls nicht vor ihr. Er war bereit, für sie auch seine letzte Mauer einzureißen.

Hermine räusperte sich unentschlossen. „Tee?", fragte sie schließlich, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten und hielt den Krug bereit zum Gießen über seine Tasse.

„Wohl kaum. Ich dürfte in den letzten Tagen meinen gesamten Flüssigkeitshaushalt einmal komplett ausgetauscht haben. Nun ziehe ich es vor, zu meinen alten Gewohnheiten zurückzukehren. Jedenfalls zu einigen…"

Wieder drohte das Gespräch im Sande zu verlaufen. Hermine wusste einfach nicht zu antworten. Es war zu umständlich, eine Ansprache ihres Gegenübers ständig zu umgehen. Und so blieb ihr nur ein Themenwechsel: „Wir sind, glaube ich, nicht weit von der Küste. In einem Tag könnten wir Australien erreichen…"

„Ich bin bereit! Aber…hast du nicht diesen Monat Geburtstag?", eben war ihm ein Gespräch eingefallen, dass sie vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit über Hermines Erfahrungen mit Männern geführt hatten.

Ein erstauntes Lachen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Ja, S…-! Um genau zu sein: heute."

Snapes Haltung straffte sich. „Ich habe überhaupt kein Geschenk!", das war ein Vorwurf. Als ob Hermine absichtlich ihren Geburtstag auf den ersten Tag, an dem er wieder klar denken konnte, gelegt hatte. Er machte sich normalerweise nichts aus diesen Jubiläen. Sein eigenes pflegte er gewissenhaft zu vergessen und alljährlich war es Dumbledore gewesen, der ihn daran erinnern musste. Sei es mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey oder – der Klassiker bei Albus: einem Paar Wollsocken. Hermine aber war so jung, sicher würde sie ihren Ehrentag feiern wollen.

„Die Begrüßung vorhin war ein schönes Geschenk…", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. „Jetzt zu sehen, dass Si-...das d-…Jetzt zu sehen, wie Snape zu seiner bekannten Form zurückfindet, ist besser als jede Torte…"

„Hermine. Wie lange willst du das noch durchhalten? Ich habe dich ganz sicher nicht versehentlich geküsst. Und wenn du erlaubst, kann es unter Umständen wieder passieren. Für Förmlichkeiten ist es zu spät, denn wenn ich mich nicht getäuscht habe, hast du mitgemacht.", er hatte sich wieder vorgebeugt und seine Hand lag kurz vor ihrer auf dem Tisch. Dabei musterte er sie ernst und abwartend. „Du kennst meinen Namen…"

Hermine sah auf seine Hand, die es nicht wagte, sie zu berühren, weil er offenbar noch immer unsicher war, was in seinem Gegenüber vorging. „Severus…", entschlossen legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und schaute in seine bangen Augen. „Das beste Geschenk…bist du…"

Zaghaft glitten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und er senkte gerührt den Blick. Er drehte seine Hand so, dass sie nun einander hielten. Keiner sagte noch etwas. Zu kostbar erschien der Moment dieser zärtlichen Geste.

„Na dann!", bellte Snape plötzlich entschlossen. „Wir sollten aufbrechen…Heute Nacht sollst du unter australischem Himmel schlafen!", er ließ ihre Hand los und stand eilends vom Tisch auf.

„Aber du hast doch überhaupt nichts gegessen!", versuchte Hermine noch zu protestieren.

„Nicht nötig…Wenn wir es heute nach Australien schaffen, koche ich am Abend etwas für uns!" und schon ließ er aus allen Richtungen Utensilien wie Bücher, Handtücher und Geschirr in seine Ledertasche fliegen. Dabei hängte er sie sich bereits um und schlenderte aus dem Zelt. Kein Zweifel, seine magischen Fähigkeiten waren wieder wie sie sein sollten. Hermine konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln, stand aber auf und folgte ihm.

Sobald ihrer beiden Zelte verstaut waren, ließ Snape ein auffällig kurzes Seil aus seinem Zauberstab schnellen, das sich um jeweils ein Handgelenk von jedem knotete. „Nur für alle Fälle…aber dich nehm' ich lieber so.", und damit schloss er seine Hand um Hermines und lächelte auf sie herab. Dann desillusionierten sie sich und verließen nach Aufheben aller Zauber und Verwischen sämtlicher Spuren ihren Lagerplatz.

Gegen Mittag apparierten sie auf die Insel Saibai und begaben sich von dort auf den mehrstündigen Flug über die Meerenge nach Australien. Snape war von einem unermüdlichen Tatendrang erfüllt, der Hermine fast vergessen ließ, wie schlecht es noch vor wenigen Tagen um ihn gestanden hatte. Er flog direkt neben ihr und ab und zu spürte sie, dass er sie ansah. Wenn Hermine jedoch zu ihm blickte, war sein Gesicht entspannt, aber konzentriert nach vorn gerichtet. Hier über offenem Wasser konnte man leicht die Orientierung verlieren, weswegen er alle halbe Stunde seinen Zauberstab ausrichtete, um den Kurs halten zu können. Sie sprachen wenig, denn durch den Fahrtwind hätte man sich anschreien müssen. Ohnehin tobten die Gedanken in Hermine wild umher.

Sie staunte zum einen über Snapes rasche Genesung. Er sah zwar noch mitgenommen aus, doch von Innen heraus schien er regelrecht zu strahlen. Noch mehr jedoch war sie über seine plötzliche Bereitschaft, sich ihr zuzuwenden, überrascht. Er schien ein ganz neuer Mensch zu sein und die Idee, dass sie selbst daran einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil hatte, stimmte sie mehr als begeistert. Immer wieder rief sie sich den Kuss vom Morgen in Erinnerung, der so viel zarter gewesen war, als man es von Snape erwartet hätte. Und wie jede glücklich Verliebte sehnte Hermine sich nach weiteren Gelegenheiten, diese neue und überwältigende Seite an ihm kennen zu lernen.

Nach etwa zweieinhalb Stunden tauchte endlich das Festland am Horizont vor ihnen auf und noch eine halbe Stunde später setzten sie in der Nähe von Cape York auf australischem Boden auf. Hier war Frühling und das Wetter bei Sonnenschein und milden zweiundzwanzig Grad sehr einladend.

Hermine steuerte direkt auf ein paar Büsche zu, doch Snape hielt sie an der Hand zurück. „Denk dran: nirgendwo gibt es mehr giftige Tiere als auf diesem Kontinent. Sei wachsam…"

„Jaah…stimmt. Aber ich pass schon auf…", schon wollte sie weitergehen, doch Snape hielt sie noch immer.

„Ich werde einige Besorgungen machen…Wirst du hier warten?", er hatte Angst, sie gleich wieder zu verlieren, jetzt da er endlich wusste, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Hermine nickte mit großen Augen, ob seiner offensichtlichen Besorgnis. „Aber so kannst du nicht gehen! Die werden denken, du bist ein Freak.", sie grinste breit und Snape wurde bewusst, dass sie auf sein Zaubereroutfit anspielte.

Er atmete tief durch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte sich seit er die Wahl hatte, nie als Muggel verkleidet. Er war immer stolz gewesen, Teil der Magischen Gemeinschaft zu sein und hatte es genossen, wenn man ihm schon seines Auftretens wegen fürchtete. Doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass die junge Frau mal wieder Recht hatte. Ihr gelang es mühelos, sich in magischer und Muggelwelt zurechtzufinden ohne aufzufallen.

„Was wäre denn angemessen?", sagte er schließlich, ein wenig von sich selbst überrascht.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und verdrängte ihr Toilettenbedürfnis wieder. „Darf ich?", fragte sie, die Erlaubnis, an Snape herumhexen zu dürfen freudig erwartend.

Mit so viel Selbstachtung, wie er noch aufbringen konnte, gab er klein bei: „Meinetwegen…Aber sei vorsichtig, was du tust." Er grinste verschlagen und Hermine begann, diesen Vertrauensbeweis sehr schätzend, mit einigen kleinen Verwandlungen. Wenig später stand Snape im Anzug vor ihr, statt mit einer Ledertasche über der Schulter, einen schicken Aktenkoffer in der Hand haltend und eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Seine Augenbrauen waren überaus skeptisch zusammengezogen und Hermine betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Deine Haare…", machte sie und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf.

„Was ist damit?", Snape fühlte sich einigermaßen unwohl, versuchte aber mitzuspielen.

„Sie sind zu lang…Du siehst ein bisschen wie ein Mafioso aus…", sie lachte verspielt und Snape hob, wie um den Eindruck des Mafiapaten noch zu unterstreichen, kühl eine Augenbraue. „Dann kürze sie!" Und so zauberte sie ihm fast dreißig Zentimeter kürzere Haare. Nun rahmten sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr unvorteilhaft ein und der Küstenwind spielte neckisch in ihnen. Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum, wie sehr diese Kleinigkeit den Gesamteindruck verändert hatte. Sie stand da mit leicht offenem Mund und bewunderte den schlanken, immer noch blassen aber gepflegt und seriös erscheinenden Mann vor sich. Auch wenn er nun muggelkonformer aussah, würde er doch immer aufgrund seines erhabenen Auftretens hervorstechen. Snape nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und trat an Hermine heran. „Ich gehe dann mal lieber, ehe du noch mehr findest, dass du verändern musst.", er grinste schief und ehe Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte, lehnte er sich vor, gab ihr einen Kuss auf Wange und war im nächsten Augenblick ganz ohne das theatralische Schwenken seines Umhangs verschwunden. Sie blieb zurück mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und berührte in Gedanken versunken die Stelle ihres Gesichts, an der sie eben seinen warmen Mund gespürt hatte.

Snape hatte zunächst eine Bank angesteuert, um sein englisches Geld zu tauschen. Für jemanden, der sich für gewöhnlich nicht unter Muggel begab, bewegte er sich mit einer beinahe beängstigenden Sicherheit durch diese ihm fremd gewordene Welt. Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er für die Nichtmagier nicht wie ein Spinner aussah, sondern wie einer, der sich sein Gebaren leisten konnte. Tatsächlich brachte man ihm ein hohes Maß an Respekt entgegen und seltsamer Weise waren die Blicke einiger Frauen mehr als wohlwollend.

Snape fiel es leicht, die passenden Dinge zu sagen, denn es stand den Muggeln meistens fett ins Gesicht geschrieben, was sie hören wollten. Und wenn nicht, so war es für den geübten Legilimentiker geradezu lachhaft einfach, ihre Erwartungen in den simpel strukturierten Köpfen zu finden. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er alles beisammen, was er für das Dinner benötigen würde. Nur eine Kleinigkeit fehlte noch. Er wollte noch ein Geschenk besorgen. Etwas, das auf ewig an ihn erinnern würde. Er ließ sich reichlich Zeit bei der Suche und so dämmerte es schon fast, als er endlich zu Hermine zurückkehrte.

Sie hatte sich auf ihren Umhang gesetzt und gelesen, sprang aber kaum dass sie Snape erblickte auf. „Ich dachte schon, du versetzt mich!", entfuhr es ihr vorwurfsvoll aber erleichtert, denn sie hatte sich in der Tat schon Sorgen gemacht. Snape war kurz irritiert, er war es nicht gewohnt, jemandem Rechenschaft abzulegen und bisher war er immer ganz nach seinem Belieben gekommen und gegangen. Doch er besann sich schließlich und holte aus seinem Aktenkoffer einen Schokomuffin hervor. Er hielt ihn einer Trophäe gleich und sagte kühl: „Das ist bestimmt nicht die Art von Begrüßung, mit der du dir den hier verdienst…" Er setzte den Aktenkoffer ab, der sich sogleich wieder in seine schlabberige Ledertasche verwandelte und mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs verschwand die Sonnenbrille aus seinem Gesicht. Hermine machte kugelrunde Augen und schluckte das in ihrem Mund zusammenlaufende Wasser herunter. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gerade nicht, wen ich appetitlicher finde…", sagte sie und ihre Augen glitzerten verheißungsvoll. Snape erschrak über ihre neuerdings recht forsche Art und sah ratlos auf den Muffin in seiner Hand. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Ganze komplizierter zu werden drohte, als er gedacht hatte. „Nun…ähm…den kannst du jedenfalls gleich verspeisen…das Abendessen wird noch etwas dauern…", hastig gab er ihr den Muffin und machte sich dann rasch daran, Schutzzauber aufzusagen und seine übliche Garderobe wiederherzustellen. Nur die Haare ließ er, wie sie waren, er mochte die angenehme Kühle im Nacken irgendwie.

Hermine schaute etwas ratlos hinterher. „Was kann ich derweil tun?", fragte sie schließlich, wobei ihr der kräftig schokoladige Geruch des Muffins in die Nase drang.

„Nichts!", antwortete Snape schlicht und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, während sich sein Zelt aufstellte. „Iss deinen Muffin, nimm ein Bad…oder mach sonstwas. Heute ist dein Geburtstag…also schlage ich vor, du genießt ihn.", und damit verschwand er ins Zeltinnere.


	23. Versuchung

Hermine tat wie geheißen und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass heute Nacht noch etwas Großes passieren würde. Severus Snape hatte offenbar vor, sie zu verwöhnen und so war sie ganz hibbelig zu erfahren, wie weit er gehen würde. Jetzt hätte sie gern Ginny hier gehabt. Sie wäre die Einzige, die Hermine dabei helfen würde, sich auf ein Date mit einem doppelt so alten Mann vorzubereiten. Denn das schien es ja zu werden. Natürlich wäre Ginny alles andere als begeistert, wenn sie wüsste, um wen es sich bei Hermines Verabredung handelte. Aber das war auch egal, denn Hermine war hier allein. Und sie war nervös. So viel stand fest. Sie widmete der Körperpflege besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit und überlegte hin und her, was sie anziehen könnte. Snape kannte bereits ihre gesamte Reisegarderobe und so wirklich etwas zum Anlass passendes war nicht darunter. Also hexte sie schließlich ein wenig an einem malvefarbenen Tanktop herum, so dass es sich in ein Shirtkleid verwandelte und fummelte dann minutenlang an ihrem Haar herum, von dem sie sich wenigstens heute Abend mal etwas Kooperation erhofft hatte.

Das Haupthaar bei Hexen und Zauberern kann bisweilen recht eigensinnig sein. So bereitwillig sich Snapes Strähnen hatten kürzen lassen, so unwillig war Hermines gewelltes Haar, einfach mal nicht nach allen Richtungen von ihrem Kopf abzustehen und ihr das Aussehen eines Löwen zu geben. Sie wusch sie schließlich ein zweites Mal und flocht sie noch nass französisch um den Kopf. Dann lief sie unruhig in ihrem Zelt auf und ab, denn Snape hatte entgegen jeder Gewohnheit keine Uhrzeit für sein Abendessen genannt.

Snape bereitete derweil ein Drei-Gänge-Menü vor und schaffte es dabei dennoch, sich Gedanken über den Verlauf des Tages zu machen. Hätte ihm jemand zu Beginn dieser Reise mit Hermine gesagt, dass er sie schon nach wenigen Wochen gar nicht mehr so scheußlich neunmalklug und aufdringlich finden und nach drei Monaten sogar küssen würde, hätte er wissen wollen, welche Art Pilz dieser jemand genascht hatte.

Da fiel ihm plötzlich Dumbledore ein. Was würde wohl der ständige Strippenzieher sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie gut Snape wirklich dabei war, sich zu resozialisieren. Er grinste still vor sich hin. Ja, was würde er nicht dafür geben, Arm in Arm mit Hermine vor Albus zu erscheinen. Dem alten Mann würde wahrscheinlich sein dämliches Muggelbonbon im Halse stecken bleiben, wenn er als Gemälde nur eines hätte lutschen können.

Der Gedanke erheiterte Snape und lenkte ihn davon ab, dass er sich eigentlich keine Zukunft mit Hermine vorstellen konnte. Denn was konnte ein junges, kluges und hübsches Mädchen wie sie schon ernsthaft von ihm wollen. Er war sich sicher, dass es sich bei ihr lediglich um eine vorübergehende Faszination handelte, aber auch entschlossen, es so lange auszukosten, wie sie dazu bereit war. Immerhin hatte er endlich verstanden, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte: es tat tatsächlich mal ganz gut, von den Verheißungen am Wegesrand zu probieren.

Besonders, wenn sie so einnehmend im Wesen waren wie Hermine. Für seine Verhältnisse dachte er schon fast schwärmerisch an die Weichheit und Wärme ihrer Lippen und allein die Tatsache, dass sie nicht vor ihm zurückgewichen war, verschaffte ihm ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl.

Endlich war alles zubereitet und ein Lagerfeuer wärmte die Couch, die Snape aus seinem Stuhl gezaubert hatte, denn der Abend war kühl, seit die Sonne untergegangen war. Hermine trat, angelockt von dem Knacken und Knistern des Feuers aus ihrem Zelt. Ihr Herz tat einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie sah, dass die Couch die einzige Sitzgelegenheit war. „Ah…hallo…", machte Snape, als er sie bemerkte. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und schluckte. Er verstand nicht, wie sie so wenig anhaben konnte – so warm war es nun wirklich nicht. Jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihr lieber etwas Positives sagen sollte und es war überhaupt nicht schwer, da etwas zu finden: „Du siehst…bezaubernd aus.", er lächelte ob der Anspielung auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und auch sie schien sich zu freuen.

„Danke…", etwas seltsam war es ja schon, ein Kompliment von Severus Snape zu bekommen, aber es reichte schon aus, dass Hermine von der Kühle des Abends zunächst nichts spürte, weil Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Sie ging zu dem Sofa und setzte sich an das eine Ende. Snape folgte wenig später mit zwei Weingläsern und setzte sich nahe der Mitte auf die andere Hälfte. Er gab Hermine ein Glas und hob seines zum Anstoßen: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Miss Granger!", sagte er und lachte schief. „Danke, _Professor_!", konterte sie. Snape nickte anerkennend, die Gläser schlugen sachte aneinander und dann nippten beide am Weißwein.

Auf einen Meeresfrüchtesalat folgte eine kräftige Fischsuppe und als Dessert gab es Armen Ritter mit Macadamiacreme. Snape war erstaunt über die Menge belanglosen Smalltalks, den sie nebenbei zustande brachten und irgendwann fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine ziemlich verkrampft dasaß und immer wieder leicht über ihre nur halb vom Kleid bedeckten Oberschenkel und die nackten Arme rieb. „Dir ist kalt!", wieder einmal war es mehr ein Vorwurf, als eine Frage, aber Snape machte ihn sich selbst und nicht ihr. „Ach nein…es geht schon…", Hermine wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie sich etwas verschätzt hatte, was ihr Temperaturempfinden anging. Doch Severus zögerte nicht lang, er löste den Knoten, der seinen Umhang vor der Brust verschloss, stand auf und zog sein charakteristischstes Kleidungsstück aus. Dann legte er es behutsam um Hermines Schultern und setzte sich wieder hin.

Er sah viel bodenständiger aus, in seinem kragenlosen Hemd, der Hose mit den Hosenträgern und mit den kürzeren Haaren. Hermine sog den Duft ein, der sich mit dem Umhang um sie zu legen schien und der ihr inzwischen so vertraut wie lieb war, obwohl sie ihn nicht recht bestimmen konnte. Unauffällig schlüpfte sie in die, noch von Snape angewärmten Ärmel und wickelte sich immer mehr in den behaglichen Stoff.

„Aber nicht, dass du jetzt frierst!", gab sie schließlich zu bedenken.

„Wie soll mir denn hier, neben dir kalt werden?", antwortete er und sah sie dabei von der Seite her an, dass es ein Kribbeln durch Hermines Körper jagte. Ihre Blicke wurden immer intensiver und Hermine dachte, für den Fall, dass er ihre Gedanken versuchte zu lesen, an den Kuss vom Morgen.

Endlich rutschte er näher zu ihr, legte seine Arme um sie und küsste sie so zärtlich, dass es ihr beinahe den Verstand raubte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich eng an seinen schlanken Leib.

Der Kuss war weniger kratzig und nicht von der Verzweiflung geprägt, wie der vom Tagesanbruch. Snape fühlte sich etwas sicherer und ließ sich ganz von seinem Instinkt leiten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je etwas so Wundervolles gespürt zu haben, wie das Gefühl ihrer beiden Münder in vollkommener Harmonie. Er wurde neugierig und ließ seine Zunge an dem Spiel ihrer Lippen teilhaben. Sogleich wurde sie von der ihren weiter gelockt und Severus spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern rauschte und auch Hermines Puls sich beschleunigte. Doch die gedämpfte Stimme der Vernunft ließ Snape sich nach einigen Atemzügen des hingebungsvollen Küssens wieder zurücknehmen und schließlich löste er sich von Hermine, die das mit einem leisen Seufzer der Enttäuschung quittierte.

„Bevor es zu spät ist, möchte ich dir noch etwas schenken, Hermine.", eröffnete er ihr und griff dann zielstrebig unter ihrem Arm in seinen Umhang. Er holte ein flaches Schächtelchen hervor und gab es ihr. Hermine nahm sachte den Deckel ab und entdeckte darin eine zarte silberne Kette mit einem filigranen Anhänger von einem steigenden geflügelten Pferd. In seiner Schlichtheit war es das vielleicht geschmackvollste Geschenk, das man ihr als Frau je gemacht hatte. Überwältigt blinzelte sie ein paar Tränen fort, während sie behutsam mit den Fingern über das Silber glitt.

„Weinst du?", fragte Snape überrascht, der sie sehr genau beobachtete, um zu sehen, ob ihr sein Geschenk gefiel.

„Nein - nein!", sagte sie rasch, wobei sie das unverkennbare Schluchzen Lügen strafte. „Es ist nur so wunderschön! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verdiene!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sie ganz sicher nicht zum Weinen bringen wollen und verstand nun auch den Zusammenhang nicht recht. „Richtig schön wird es erst an deinem Hals aussehen!", sagte er um einen verständnisvollen Ton bemüht. Hermine war zum Glück so gerührt, dass sie seine leichte Ungeduld nicht bemerkte. Behutsam nahm sie die Kette aus der Schachtel und legte sie sich um, wobei sie den Umhang von den Schultern rutschen ließ. Dann drehte sie Snape den Rücken zu und bat: „Wärst du so lieb?" Er sah auf die beiden winzigen Verschlussenden und fragte sich, wofür es eigentlich Zauberei gab. Um nicht grob zu wirken, schloss er die Kette per Hand und registrierte interessiert, wie sich die kleinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken, als Reaktion auf seine Berührung aufstellten. Seine langen Finger folgten gedankenverloren der Kurve ihres Halses zu den Schultern, wo sie versucht waren, die Träger ihres Kleides wegzuschieben. Da erschrak er vor sich selbst und zog seine Hände zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt. Hermine drehte sich leicht irritiert um, lächelte aber. Mit einer Hand hielt sie das geflügelte Pferd, das nun über ihrem Brustbein lag.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank!", sagte sie leise und legte die freie Hand an seine Wange. „Für alles!". Sie ließ den Anhänger los, legte nun beide Hände in Snapes Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Er ließ es geschehen und fand seine Hand plötzlich auf ihrem Knie, denn sie hatte ein Bein zum Wärmen untergeschlagen und nun ragte ihm der Oberschenkel entgegen. Ihre Haut war weich und er streichelte sie sanft, während ihre Münder längst taten, was ihre Körper so gern wollten: miteinander verschmelzen. Als Hermine begann, leise unter den Küssen zu stöhnen, war es wieder Snape, der abbrach. Aufgewühlt sah er sie an und wusste instinktiv, was ihr Blick sagen sollte. „Was hast du?", fragte sie leicht nervös. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich wie von Schmerz zusammen und er versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Wir müssen damit aufhören, Hermine!", sagte er, um Sachlichkeit bemüht.

„Was?! Warum denn auf einmal?", Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Weil wir uns sonst vergessen. Darum.", wie zur Besänftigung nahm er ihre Hand in seine.

„Was wäre daran so schlimm?", sie versuchte nun ihrerseits Verständnis für etwas aufzubringen, für das sie offensichtlich keines hatte.

„Alles, Hermine…alles. So willst du _Es _nicht haben, glaube mir. Ich könnte dir einfach nicht gerecht werden…Du bist noch so jung…lass dir Zeit damit. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass allein die Tatsache, dass du es so sehr mit einem beinahe Fremden willst, dich zur Vorsicht mahnen sollte. Du bist in deinen fruchtbaren Tagen, Hermine…", er sah sie eindringlich an und sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Sie selbst hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie keinerlei nennenswerte Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet hatte und augenscheinlich wollte er sie schützen.

„Erstens: Ich kann selbst meinen Zyklus berechnen. Der geht dich gar nichts an. Zweitens: So fremd bist du mir schon lange nicht mehr! Drittens: Denkst du nicht, dass ich mit neunzehn Jahren alt genug bin, selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich was und wann tue? Und Viertens: genau weil du es jetzt nicht mit mir tust, will ich, dass du irgendwann der Erste bist!", sie lächelte ihn überaus erleichtert an.

Ihr war bewusst geworden, wie billig sie wirken musste, wenn sie sich ihm so anbiederte. So berauschend waren seine Küsse gewesen, dass sie – Hermine Granger – für ihn alle ihre Prinzipien über Bord werfen wollte. Ob sie dabei noch an Verhütung gedacht hätte, konnte sie nicht einmal mit Gewissheit sagen.

Snape schnaufte gequält. „Hermine, ich…", er wusste nicht, was und wie er es sagen sollte, um seine Bestürzung auszudrücken. Aber sie deutete es völlig falsch. „Ja, Severus…du hast recht. Lassen wir es langsam angehen. Eins nach dem anderen. Das ist mir eh viel lieber. Keine Angst. Ich werde dich nicht mehr bedrängen, aber bitte: du darfst mir deine Zärtlichkeit nicht vorenthalten, nun da ich sie kennen lernen durfte!", sie sah ihn so flehend an, dass er seine Vorbehalte vergaß. Schließlich flüsterte sogar die Stimme seiner Ratio, dass er doch bei diesem Handel nichts zu verlieren hätte. Sie wollte seine Nähe und er brauchte ihre und keiner konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es überhaupt irgendwann dazu kommen würde, dass er ihr offenbaren müsste, dass er – wenn überhaupt - genauso viel praktische Erfahrung hatte, wie sie.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen…", flüsterte Snape, bevor er sie heiß und voller Leidenschaft küsste.


	24. Wahrheit

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie das Gefühl, eine Blase aus Glücksgefühlen würde sie ausfüllen. Sie hatte einen wirklich rundherum gelungenen Abend mit Severus Snape verbracht. Ihre Gespräche waren tiefgründiger und persönlicher geworden und sie waren einander beinahe ununterbrochen sehr nahe gewesen. Beim ersten unterdrückten Gähnen von ihr, hatte Snape darauf bestanden, dass sie zu Bett ginge und sie bis zu ihrem Zelteingang begleitet, wo er seinen Umhang von ihren Schultern genommen und sie noch einmal leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte. Dann hatte er sich ans Aufräumen gemacht und Hermine war, seinen Duft vom ganzen Abend noch mit sich tragend, schlafen gegangen.

Jetzt lag sie zwar allein in ihrem schmalen Bett, doch ihr Herz schien überzulaufen vor Hochstimmung. Sie hatten Australien erreicht. Das war ihr ziemlich spät erst richtig bewusst geworden. Ihre aufkeimenden Gefühle für Snape hatten ihr weiteres Denken vernebelt. Sie war ihren Eltern hier ein gutes Stück näher. Obwohl Australien immer noch riesengroß war, meinte sie ihre Nähe bereits zu erahnen.

Beschwingt stand sie auf. Nach der Morgentoilette und einem kleinen Snack machte sie sich nach draußen. Snape stand wie erwartet abreisebereit da und Hermine fiel auf, wie erfrischt er aussah. Auch so kurz nach seiner Genesung von dem Kezy-Biss, schienen ihn die lange Reise und das Abendessen mit Hermine am Tag zuvor in keiner Weise geschwächt zu haben. Im Gegenteil: Eine neue Kraft war in ihn gefahren, so positiv, dass er schon am frühen Morgen ein Lächeln für Hermine übrig hatte.

Motiviert machten sich die beiden auf ihren Weg und Snape erzählte ihr von einem Aufspürzauber, der ihnen bei der Suche nach Hermines Eltern von Nutzem sein könnte. „Ich kenne deine Eltern nicht, deswegen kann ich sie nur in sehr kleinem Radius und ziemlich ungenau orten. Du aber trägst sie im Herzen. Wenn du dich genug konzentrierst und etwas Übung hast, müsstest du sie auf einige Hundert Kilometer Entfernung finden können.", erklärte er ihr während des Laufens.

„Das wäre fantastisch! Sie sind zwar bis Melbourne geflogen, aber inzwischen könnten sie überall sein…Ich hatte schon Angst, dass wir direkt an ihnen vorbeiziehen, ohne es zu wissen…Du musst mir unbedingt zeigen, wie das geht!", Hermine war sofort Feuer und Flamme, doch Snape musste sie etwas bremsen. „Das werde ich, aber erwarte nicht zu viel…Das ist Magie, wie sie nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wird…Das ist weit jenseits von UTZ-Level…Ich zweifle nicht, dass du das schaffen kannst, aber hab Geduld, ja?", er blieb stehen und enttarnte sich. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Der Zauber heißt _Balasaijanana._ Dabei denkst du fest an deine Eltern. Denke nicht nur…fühle sie besser. Den Zauberstab legst du flach auf deine Hand…halte sie etwas von dir weg – der Zauberstab muss sich frei bewegen können…ja…so ist gut. _Balasaijanana_…ja?", er stand dicht bei ihr und wartete ab. Hermine schloss die Augen und rief sich das Bild ihrer Eltern ins Gedächtnis, als sie sie verhext hatte. Sie dachte an alles, was sie ihnen verdankte. Und wie sehr sie sie vermisste. Als sie alles andere aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt hatte, sagte sie mit fester Stimme die seltsame Beschwörungsformel. Dann öffnete sie gespannt die Augen. Doch nichts passierte. Ihr Zauberstab lag noch genauso unbeweglich auf ihrer Hand wie zuvor. Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, schließlich war sie nicht gewohnt, dass ihr ein neuer Zauber nicht auf Anhieb gelang.

„Probieren wir es anders! Suche nach mir!", sagte Snape entschlossen und disapparierte vom Fleck weg. Hermine spürte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wie ging der Zauber noch? Wie weit war Snape weg?

Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und griff nach dem silbernen Pegasus, das um ihren Hals hing. Dann schloss sie wieder die Augen und sah Snape, wie nur sie ihn kannte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchen: hager, doch nicht schwach; bisweilen garstig, aber nicht mehr bösartig; unsicher, jedoch von großem Gefühlsreichtum.

Sie flüsterte eindringlich „_Balasaijanana_…", und tatsächlich spürte sie, wie der Zauberstab zu rotieren begann und schließlich nach links hinter ihr deutete. Hermine drehte sich um und lief los. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern stand sie vor einer kleinen Wildhecke und meinte Snapes Präsenz zu spüren. „_Homenum revelio._", flüsterte sie und sah sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt.

Nur wenige Meter vor sich, zwischen zwei Gebüschen stehend, erkannte sie schließlich die undeutlichen Umrisse Snapes und griff beherzt nach ihm. Er enttarnte sich, grinste beifällig und klatschte ironisch in die Hände. „Ich hab's geschafft! Es hat funktioniert!", jubelte Hermine und Snape meinte nur „Das sehe ich! Mit deinen Eltern ist es natürlich schwieriger…".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, legte er seinen Zauberstab auf seine feingliedrige Hand und schien plötzlich als wolle er meditieren. Leicht kniff er die Augen zusammen und sein Zauberstab fing an, sich zunächst langsam, dann immer schneller zu drehen, bis Snape ihn entschlossen stoppte und sachlich „Sie sind zu weit weg." hervorbrachte. „Lass uns weiter gehen!", und schon nahm er Hermines Hand und tarnte sie und sich selbst wieder, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Da Hermine sich nicht nur auf den Aufspürzauber verlassen wollte - wenn sie ehrlich war, aber auch einfach, weil sie es mochte, unter Leute zu kommen - suchte sie in jeder größeren Stadt, in deren Nähe sie kamen, nach einem Telefonbuch und durchforstete es nach den neuen Namen ihrer Eltern. Bisher ohne Erfolg. Doch das konnte ihren Optimismus nicht trüben und von jedem ihrer Ausflüge brachte sie eine Kleinigkeit zu essen mit, was Snape mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete. Er gönnte ihr die Abwechslung, der reichere Speiseplan wirkte sich auch durchaus positiv auf ihre doch ziemlich abgemagerte Figur aus, dennoch konnte er den Vorfall mit den russischen Möchtegern-Todessern nicht vergessen und war jedes Mal ungewohnt unkonzentriert, bis sie wieder wohlbehalten in ihrem Camp erschien.

Anfang Oktober erreichten sie New Southwales bei immer noch überaus angenehmen Temperaturen um die zwanzig Grad. Mehrmals täglich versuchten beide mittels Aufspürzauber Hermines Eltern beizukommen – bislang zwar erfolglos, doch Hermines Laune war dennoch ungetrübt. Gedanken an ihre Zukunft nach dem Auffinden ihrer Eltern rückten für sie in immer größere Ferne. An Harry und Ron dachte sie nur noch sporadisch. Sie war in dieser Zeit so unbeschwert und zufrieden wie lange nicht mehr. Severus war unaufdringlich fürsorglich, versorgte sie während ihrer Tage mit seinem Spezialgetränk, dem noch immer ein passender Name fehlte und brachte sie immer wieder unverhofft zum Lachen. Er war in dieser Zeit alles, was sie brauchte.

Eines Abends, als sie wieder vor den Zelten saßen, überkam Snape jedoch wieder einmal die Vernunft. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass auch er die Zeit mit Hermine mehr genoss, als er je gedacht hätte. Sie hatten so viel miteinander erlebt und ihre Nähe wirkte auf ihn wie ein Jungbrunnen. Ja – sogar die Schlangenbissspuren waren immer blasser geworden und schmerzten überhaupt nicht mehr. Er ging inzwischen davon aus, dass er den Giftexperten gar nicht aufzusuchen brauchte. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich so gut wie selten. Doch in ihm wuchs das schlechte Gewissen, denn er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Hermine und er gleiche Vorstellungen davon hatten, wie es nach dem Finden ihrer Eltern mit ihnen weitergehen sollte.

„Was willst du eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen, Hermine?", fragte er wie zufällig. Sie hatte es sich zur allabendlichen Gewohnheit gemacht, sich auf dem verhexten Sofa an Snapes Schulter zu schmiegen und ins Feuer zu starren. „Ach…keine Ahnung! Ich dachte irgendwie ans Ministerium, oder so…Aber ich bin mir da grad nicht mehr sicher…Wieso? Was machst du denn, wenn dieses Abenteuer hier vorbei ist?", sie war jetzt ganz Ohr, das spürte Severus und ließ ihn hart schlucken, denn das hatte er befürchtet. „Vielleicht bereise ich die Welt und schreibe dann unter falschem Namen ein Buch über ‚Zigtausende magische Pflanzen und Pilze', das dann das neue Lehrwerk in Hogwarts wird; oder ich verbarrikadiere mich in der Hütte meiner Eltern, verlerne das Sprechen und sortiere getrocknete Gewächse…oder nein! Vielleicht schreibe ich einfach eine Biografie über Harry Potter! Quasi als Insiderbericht!", er kam nicht ganz an seine alte Häme heran, doch es reichte, um Hermine zu verdeutlichen, dass er sie nicht als Teil seines weiteren Lebens sah.

„Mich versteckst du dann wohl im Keller, oder was?", sagte sie gespielt empört, um ihre Enttäuschung zu vertuschen. „Potter und dein Freund Weasley werden dich schon davor bewahren…Sie werden nicht zulassen, dass du mit ihrem alten Lieblingsfeind gemeinsame Sache machst…Jaah…im Ministerium kann ich mir dich gut vorstellen…wahrscheinlich als Gründerin der neuen Elfenrechtskommission.", er grinste halbherzig und Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht nun doch zu ihm hoch. „Du machst dich lustig, über mich! Und übrigens ist mir egal, was Harry und Ron sagen werden! Das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen!", sprach sie entschlossen. Doch Snape lenkte ein: „Hermine, sie sollten es besser gar nicht erfahren. Das mit uns…es mag hier in dieser Zwischenwelt funktionieren, wo es nur dich und mich gibt…aber ich sehe nicht, wie es das vernünftig in England soll. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren…-"

„Das ist doch egal! Ich vielleicht auch nicht! Es ist ohnehin nicht mehr das gleiche! Und Ron und Harry sollen sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern!", sie war von einer Furcht gepackt, die sie schier verzweifeln ließ. Sie wollte Severus auf keinen Fall verlieren.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Und was ist mit deinen Eltern? Meinst du, sie sind erfreut, wenn du mit mir bei ihnen aufkreuzt? Hermine, ich bin der Typ Mann, vor dem dich deine Mutter sicher gewarnt hätte!"

„Warum sagst du auf einmal so etwas? Willst du Schluss machen? Willst du leugnen, was du fühlst?", sie saß nun aufrecht neben ihm und schaute ihn fassungs- und hilflos an. Snape runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn, sah ihr in die Augen und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Das kann ich nicht mehr…", brachte er resigniert hervor. „Ich kann aber auch nicht verdrängen, was ich dir damit antue…Hermine, ich bin was ich bin. Das kann ich nicht einfach vergessen und du solltest das auch nicht tun…" Er sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und spürte, wie ihm der Anblick die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte.

„Meinst du, weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast, musst du den Rest deines Lebens alleine bleiben? Denkst du, dass ich dich jetzt noch aufgeben kann?", ihre Stimme brach und Severus sah beschämt weg. „Du darfst dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Hermine…Niemand der so rein ist wie du, könnte mit einem Todesser leben, ohne selbst Schaden zu nehmen…"

„Du bist schon lange kein Todesser mehr! Nicht für mich! Und der Rest der Welt wird es inzwischen auch erkannt haben!", aus den Augenwinkeln sah Snape, wie sie sich die beständig kullernden Tränen energisch von den Wangen wischte. „Das ändert nichts daran, was ich getan habe, Hermine…Außerdem bin ich doppelt so alt wie du!", er wusste selbst, dass dies das schwächste Argument war, aber es würde sie vielleicht vom eigentlichen Problem ablenken, denn darüber wollte er nicht sprechen. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie viel sie ihm inzwischen bedeutete; dass er sich Dinge mit ihr wünschte, die er mit Lily nie gekannt hatte und dass er manchmal kaum glauben konnte, dass sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Er schämte sich so sehr, weil er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, Hermines Empfinden auszunutzen und sie mit seiner makelbehafteten Vergangenheit zu beschmutzen.

„Was soll das nur?!", Hermine schluchzte nun doch ungehemmt und Snape verabscheute sich nur noch mehr. „Wieso sagst du all diese Dinge? Ich dachte, wir wären glücklich! Wieso hast du mich überhaupt geküsst, wenn ich dir viel zu jung bin?! Wieso scherst du dich plötzlich um die Anderen? Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr!"

Snape drückte sie wieder fest an sich und sprach durch ihr Weinen auf sie ein: „Die Anderen sind mir egal, Hermine…Nur du bist es nicht! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich meinetwegen isolierst! Warum habe ich dich geküsst? Es war egoistisch…ich war so froh, wieder Herr über meine Sinne zu sein…ich wollte dich - will dich noch…aber es steht mir nicht zu, dir länger etwas vorzumachen. Ich darf mich nicht in dein Leben drängen…du bist viel zu talentiert, um dich mit mir zu verkriechen…Ich könnte dir nie geben, was du verdienst, Hermine…bitte versuch, es zu begreifen…", er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen konnte oder sollte. Etwas in ihm bereute sogar, überhaupt davon angefangen zu haben. Doch er glaubte, das Richtige getan zu haben. Es war ihr gegenüber nur fair, wenn Hermine sicher wusste, woran sie mit ihm war. Er hatte ihre Reaktion erahnt, nicht jedoch, dass es ihn genauso schmerzen würde. Offenbar hatte auch er bereits angefangen, mehr darin zu sehen, als es werden durfte.

„Bereust du, was zwischen uns passiert ist?", fragte Hermine schließlich leise. „Nicht eine Sekunde, wenn du es nicht tust…", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Dann kann es so falsch nicht gewesen sein!", beharrte sie. Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und putze ihre Nase, während Snape stumm nach Worten suchte. „Severus Snape, ich bin nicht gewillt, das zwischen uns abzutun! Wir sind beide erwachsene Leute und ich habe gesehen, dass Menschen – auch du – sich ändern können! Dein ganzes Wesen ist eine einzige Überraschung! Wenn du mich berührst, sehe ich dich allein als Mann und nicht als ehemaligen Todesser, der für sein Vergehen fast zwanzig Jahre gebüßt hat! Wenn du gedacht hast, dass du mich so ohne weiteres abschütteln kannst, muss ich dich enttäuschen! Ich gebe nicht so schnell auf! Du hast Angst, dass du mir zu wenig bieten kannst? Aber du irrst dich! Jeder deiner Küsse gibt mir mehr als es die restliche Welt je könnte – und wenn ich hundert Jahre auf den nächsten warten müsste! Du bist, was ich will! Und wenn ich dich nicht ganz haben kann, so will ich jeden Moment mit dir vollends auskosten, so lange es geht!"

Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die schwarzen Augen und als er nichts darauf sagen konnte, lehnte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Küsste ihn mit einer Bestimmtheit, die ihre Jugend nicht vermuten ließ. Ihre Worte hallten in Snape nach und seine eigene Entschlossenheit, sie nicht noch weiter an sich heran zu lassen, schrumpfte mit jedem seiner aufgewühlten Herzschläge. In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen, er konnte den Sinn in seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr erkennen, die ihn davor warnten, sich gehen zu lassen. Schon schien ihm, was er gesagt hatte, hart und ungerechtfertigt. Hatte nicht sogar Dumbledore ihn ermutigt, einigen Verlockungen des Lebens nachzugehen? Und was gab es verlockenderes als Hermines warme Lippen? Was zählte noch in diesem Augenblick, in dem Severus sich zum ersten Mal wirklich gewollt – vielleicht sogar geliebt – fühlte? Außer, dass er vom Fluche der Emotionslosigkeit befreit, nichts mehr wollte, als Hermine glücklich zu machen. Dieser Wunsch besiegte schließlich seinen logischen und stets zur Vorsicht mahnenden Verstand, als sich die Küssenden von einander lösten und Snape behände aufstand.

Hermine sah unsicher zu ihm hoch. Doch er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus und sie ließ sich erleichtert hochziehen. Dann sah er sie mit einem kryptischen Lächeln an, während er sie sanft und ohne Eile in sein Zelt führte.


	25. Folgen

Snape konnte kaum fassen, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Noch immer spürte er ein wonnigliches Ziehen in seinen Lenden, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie sie sich einander hingegeben hatten.

Ungeübt wie er gewesen war, hatte es nicht lang gedauert, bis sich seine Verzückung ihren Weg gebahnt hatte. Doch von da an hatte er all sein Tun nur noch auf Hermine ausgerichtet und sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen, einander zu erkunden. Er war mit ihrem Einverständnis in ihren Geist eingedrungen, wo er genau lesen konnte, was sie brauchte und wollte – sehr viel später hatte er ihren Körper dann vollkommen erobert. Was er dabei gefühlt hatte, konnte er kaum in Worte fassen. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, ob der daraus resultierende Höhepunkt, der jedwedes Denken vernebelt hatte, sein eigener oder Hermines gewesen war. Sie waren geistig wie physisch Eins geworden, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Wie berauscht waren ihre Leiber gewesen und schienen nicht genug vom anderen bekommen zu können.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden war Hermine körperlich und emotional völlig erschöpft in Snapes Armen eingeschlafen. Für ihn jedoch war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Zunächst hielt in die Überdosis Glückshormone wach, dann die Tatsache, dass er sein Bett noch nie mit jemandem geteilt hatte und Hermine gemessen an ihrer zierlichen Gestalt unverhältnismäßig viel Platz beanspruchte. Schließlich, seit einigen Minuten war es einmal mehr sein Hirn, das ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Er hatte mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gefischt und drehte und wendete ihn nun nachdenklich.

Ein kleiner, unkomplizierter Gedächtniszauber und ihm allein bliebe die Erinnerung an diese wahrlich magische Nacht – ganz ohne die sich daraus wahrscheinlich ergebenden Komplikationen. Er hatte buchstäblich den schlafenden Drachen in sich geweckt und der würde nun, da er wusste, worauf er all die Jahre hatte verzichten müssen, kaum mehr unter Kontrolle zu halten sein. Außerdem hatte er Hermine nun endgültig befleckt.

Apropos befleckt! Sie waren unvorsichtig gewesen. Snape packte das blanke Entsetzen. Behutsam zog er seinen Arm unter Hermine hervor und stand auf. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und eilte zu seiner Tasche. Dann kramte er darin bis er ein kleines Büchlein in den Händen hielt, dessen Einband zwei gekreuzte Beinknochen zierte. Er blätterte energisch und sah immer wieder zu Hermine. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, überflog er die Seite und atmete erleichtert aus.

Sogleich machte er sich ans Brauen eines Trankes aus Feuerwurzel und Mutterkorn, den er Hermine in ihren Morgentrunk mischen würde. Er wollte ihr auf keinen Fall ein Kind von sich antun. Zumal sie das nur noch mehr an ihn gebunden hätte.

Als er fertig war, stellte er das nach Schokolade duftende Getränk neben sie auf den Nachtschrank und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Die dünne Bettdecke ließ ihre weiblichen Formen erahnen und das wuschelige Haar säumte wild ihr zufriedenes Gesicht. Ehe er wusste, was er tat, strich seine Hand eine Strähne von ihrer Wange und beinahe alles an ihm mochte sich sogleich wieder an sie schmiegen. Er war mehr als gewillt, ihr alles zu geben, was sie brauchte. Aber konnte er das überhaupt? Sein ganzes verbittertes und einsames Dasein war das komplette Gegenteil dessen, was er ihr wünschte. Und was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, hatte keines ihrer Probleme gelöst. Im Gegenteil. Alles wirkte nur noch viel komplizierter.

Sei es drum. Er würde ihr Gedächtnis bezüglich der gemeinsamen Nacht nicht ändern. Es war das Vollkommenste, was er je erlebt hatte und wenn sie nur annähernd wie er empfand, wäre es nicht fair ihr dies zu nehmen. Und was wäre dieses Erlebnis denn noch wert, wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern würde, es mit ihm geteilt zu haben?

Er atmete tief ein und aus und zog sich schließlich in die Nasszelle zurück, um sich frisch zu machen.

Wenig später wachte Hermine auf. Sie hörte das Rauschen der Dusche nebenan und räkelte sich in Snapes Bett, das intensiv nach ihm und ihrem Liebesspiel von letzter Nacht roch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, erst jetzt das ganze Potential ihres Körpers zu kennen. Severus hatte ihre Sehnsüchte erkannt, bevor sie ihr selbst bewusst geworden waren und gemeinsam war ihnen ein beinahe tantrischer Sinnenrausch gelungen. Sie gehörte nun ganz ihm und er auch irgendwie ihr.

Ihr wurde wohlig warm, wenn sie an seinen an Marmor erinnernden blassen Körper dachte, der trotz seiner Schmächtigkeit eine immense Kraft und Ausdauer bewiesen hatte. Nie mehr würde sie vergessen, wie sich seine begabten Hände auf ihrer Haut anfühlten oder seine Küsse, die immer leidenschaftlicher geworden waren. Durch die besondere mentale Verbindung, die er zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, hatte sie seine Erregung wie ihre eigene gespürt.

Sie war überrascht gewesen, als Severus ihr, als sie beide vollkommen nackt beieinander lagen, gestanden hatte, dass er noch nie jemandem so nahe gewesen war, wie ihr in diesem Moment. Er hatte jedoch schnell und gut gelernt, sodass sie jegliche Angst vor dem Ersten Mal verloren und den kurzen Schmerz kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Sie war angefüllt mit den glücklichsten Erinnerungen, die sie sich vorstellen konnte und wäre nicht verwundert, wenn ihr Patronus jetzt ganze Heerscharen von Dementoren vertreiben könnte und irgendwie auf Snape hinweisen würde.

Da entdeckte sie die Tasse auf dem Nachtschrank und schmunzelte dankbar. Arglos trank sie die heiße Schokolade und fühlte sich so behaglich, dass nichts ihre Hochstimmung trüben konnte. Sie wollte gar nicht aufstehen und wartete stattdessen begierig auf Snapes Rückkehr.

Zum Rasieren stellte sich Severus dicht vor den kleinen Spiegel im Bad und staunte über sich selbst: sein Hals war wieder von straffer alabasterfarbener Haut bedeckt – nur noch als winzige weiße Punkte waren die unzähligen Zahnabdrücke Naginis zu erkennen. Obgleich er seine kürzeren Haare mit noch weniger Pflege bedachte, fielen sie gefällig; lässig und ganz ohne fettigen Glanz. Die von dichten Wimpern gesäumten Augen blicken aus nicht ganz so tiefen Höhlen wie sonst. Sein Gesicht wies auch nicht die üblichen grauen Schatten auf, die ihn stets viel älter hatten aussehen lassen. Und in den Augenwinkeln entdeckte er winzige neue Fältchen, die wohl vom vermehrten Lachen mit Hermine gekommen waren.

Er war noch immer kein schöner Mann und würde es wohl auch nie werden, doch allmählich kamen attraktive Züge durch. Es war offensichtlich, wie gut Hermine ihm tat. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, die verdächtig nach Dumbledore klang, flüsterte zu ihm: „Du weißt, was es ist, das das bewirkt, Severus: Die eine Macht, die der Dunkle Lord stets verkannte…Die ein Dasein erst lebenswert macht…Du hast sie gefunden…endlich…nach all der Zeit…"

Doch so sehr es auch wollte, er konnte die letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahre seines Lebens nicht vergessen und ungeschehen machen. Egal wie sehr sich sein Äußeres auch änderte; egal wie sehr er versuchte, ein besserer Mensch zu sein, für die Leute um ihn her würde er doch immer der zwielichtige Professor bleiben, dessen Loyalität nie ganz zu durchschauen war. Er selbst hatte dieses Klischee genährt und einzig Hermine hatte sich getraut, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Eine Woge von Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung überschwemmte ihn. Sie hatte wie niemand sonst sein Vertrauen verdient und er genoss ihres. Die buchstäblich letzten Hürden zwischen ihnen waren gefallen. Sie hatten intimste Momente miteinander geteilt und Snape war inzwischen sicher, dass sie Lily mehr und mehr verdrängte. Allein durch ihre Präsenz, mehr noch aber durch ihre Bereitschaft, seine Nähe zu suchen – ja zu fordern und ihn auf eine Weise kennen zu lernen, die ihm selbst ganz neu war.

Erfrischt, rasiert und korrekt gekleidet trat er wieder ans Bett, auf dem Hermine lasziv döste. Er beherrschte sich mühsam, nicht das Erste zu tun, das ihm in den Sinn kam, sondern räusperte sich leise. „Und?", machte er amüsiert. Hermine schlug die Augen auf und lächelte breit. „Im Ernst? Willst du wissen, wie du warst, oder was?!"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu seinem altbekannten selbstgefälligen Grinsen, doch diesmal leuchteten seine Augen in unmissverständlicher Weise dazu. „So wie du strahlst, muss ich das wohl kaum fragen!"

Er setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett, die sich sogleich aufrichtete und an seine Schulter lehnte. „Ach…wieso bist du nur schon wieder angezogen?", brachte sie seufzend hervor. Der Stoff seines Umhangs fühlte sich an ihrem nackten Körper seltsam rau an und als er seinen Arm um sie legte, wirkte er befangen. „Die Frage muss heißen: Wieso bist du es noch nicht? Schon vergessen? Bei Sonnenaufgang geht die Reise weiter…Wir wollen deine Eltern finden…"

Hermine war erstaunt, dass Severus, den sie vor wenigen Stunden vollkommen gelöst und entfesselt erlebt hatte, jetzt wieder derart fokussiert und diszipliniert war. Sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er nun einmal kein hormonstrotzender Achtzehnjähriger mehr war und niemandem etwas zu beweisen brauchte. Dass er sich ihr so hingegeben hatte, erschien ihr wie ein riesengroßes Kompliment, blieb aber für sein sonstiges Handeln folgenlos. Völlig fasziniert von all seinen Facetten, gab Hermine klein bei, schon allein um ihn nicht mit kindischem Geklammer und billigem Betteln nach Mehr abzustoßen. „Okay!", sagte sie entschlossen und suchte neben dem Bett nach ihrer Unterwäsche. „Du hast ja Recht!"

Mit einer Mischung aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse und kindlicher Neugier folgte Snape Hermines Bewegungen, während sie sich in einem Bruchteil der Zeit ankleidete, die er gebraucht hatte, um sie zu entkleiden. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und wurde leicht verlegen. „Danke noch für die Heiße Schokolade!", sprach sie schnell und riss Snape damit erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken. Er räusperte sich und stand geschwind vom Bett auf. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich etwas in deine Tasse getan habe, das hoffentlich eine Schwangerschaft verhindert. Es ist möglich, dass du heute leichte Krämpfe verspürst und vermehrt Ausfluss hast…Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber ich…wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen…", er wich ihrem Blick aus und machte ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht.

Hermine aber hatte in der Bewegung innegehalten und starrte ihn ungläubig mit offenem Mund an. „Ist das deine einzige Sorge, oder was?! Das ist MEIN Körper, den du da vergiftet hast!"

„Wer redet denn von vergiften?!", Snape reagierte wie er immer reagierte, wenn er sich persönlich angegriffen fühlte: defensiv. „Hermine, wir waren leichtsinnig! Ich hätte vorsorgen müssen, das ist mir schon klar! Wie du aber bereits weißt, war ich auf so was nicht vorbereitet! Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt! Was willst du noch?", spuckte er aufgebracht.

„Dass du aufhörst, mir Sachen ins Trinken zu kippen! Was hast du mir noch alles verabreicht, hm?!", zornig zog Hermine sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf und funkelte gefährlich in Snapes Richtung.

„WAS?! Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich! Für was hältst du mich denn? Für einen notgeilen alten Giftmischer, der dich mit Drogen gefügig macht, oder wie?! Klar! Passt ja wunderbar ins Bild, was?", er atmete schnell und sein ganzer Körper gespannt. Hermines Anschuldigung hatte ihn tief getroffen, umso mehr, dass sie vollkommen an den Haaren herbei gezogen war. Er schnaufte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen und wandte sich entschieden von Hermine ab, um seinen Krempel in seine Tasche zu hexen.

Hermine stand bedröppelt da und sah auf die schwarze, wogende Rückansicht von Snapes Umhang. Sie sah ein, wie lächerlich sie sich angehört hatte. Immerhin machte sich Severus Gedanken und er war tatsächlich ehrlich gewesen. Niemand hatte sie gezwungen, einfach zu trinken, was auf einem Nachttisch stand, der noch nicht einmal der ihre war. Sie war geschockt gewesen, aber vielleicht sogar mehr von ihrer eigenen Naivität als von seiner Entschlossenheit. Und nun war schlagartig wieder diese Wand zwischen ihnen.

Snape brauste durch den Zelteingang nach draußen, wo er sich nur langsam beruhigte. Er wollte diesen Ort schnellstmöglich verlassen, aber Hermine war ja noch in seinem Zelt, um sich zu waschen. So schritt er ungeduldig auf und ab und blickte auch nicht auf, als er sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihrem Zelt gehen sah. Binnen Sekunden war seines in seiner Tasche verschwunden und wenig später auch Hermines in ihrer. Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und griff wie jeden Tag nach seiner Hand, um sich mit ihm gemeinsam zu tarnen.

Er blickte sie streng und mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen an. Sie sah flehentlich in seine dunklen Augen und sprach: „Entschuldige bitte…Ich habe definitiv überreagiert, dafür kannst du nichts! Du hast dir immerhin Gedanken gemacht…dazu war ich ja nicht mal mehr in der Lage!", sie senkte den Blick auf Severus' schwarze Schuhe, ehe sie weiterredete. „Ich danke dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst und dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen, wenn ich schwanger bei ihnen auftauche!", jetzt versuchte sie ein Lachen und schaute vorsichtig wieder hoch. Snapes Miene war unergründlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir heimlich was verabreicht hast!", schob sie schnell nach. „Ich vertraue dir!"

Misstrauisch kräuselte sich Snapes Stirn. Er bohrte seine Augen in ihre und überlegte sorgfältig, was er antworten sollte. Schließlich hob er seine freie Hand an ihre Wange und seine Züge entspannten sich. „Danke…Hermine, ich würde nie etwas tun, was dir schadet. Es war geistlos von mir, da nicht eher dran zu denken! Es tut mir wirklich leid. Und wenn du dich heute oder morgen unwohl fühlst, sags mir bitte. Es handelt sich schon um ein Gift, aber ich habe seine geringste noch wirksame Potenz verwendet!", Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber Hermine machte sich keine mehr. Vor ihr stand der beste Zaubertrankmeister, den sie kannte, vielleicht sogar seiner ganzen Generation – sie war mit ihm vollkommen sicher.

Sie reisten durch karge Halbwüsten und Severus achtete penibel darauf, dass Hermine genügend trank, wobei er sich selbst davon ausnahm. Als sie in einiger Entfernung eine Bergbausiedlung passierten, bestand Hermine auf einer Pause, um wieder im örtlichen Telefonbuch nach ihren Eltern zu suchen. Snape gestand sie ihr zu, blieb aber wie meistens, wenn sie die Nähe zu Muggeln suchte, an einem schattigen Plätzchen außerhalb zurück.

Die Stadt war kleiner, als sie zunächst ausgesehen hatte und schnell hatte Hermine alle Einträge unter _Wilkins_ ohne Resultat geprüft. Es war früher Nachmittag und Hermine beschloss, an einer Tankstelle ein Eis zu kaufen. Fast hätte sie auch eines für ihren Süßigkeiten verachtenden Begleiter gekauft, beherrschte sich dann aber grinsend und holte ihm lieber ein Sudokuheft.

Seine Begeisterung darüber hielt sich in Grenzen, doch er packte es zumindest erstmal in seine Tasche. Sie liefen jetzt ein Stück und waren noch keine zwanzig Minuten unterwegs, als Snape meinte, etwas Seltsames wahrzunehmen. Er konnte es nicht zuordnen und als er zur Sicherheit ihre Tarnung prüfte, war damit alles in Ordnung. Dann spürte er plötzlich ein leichtes Vibrieren seines Zauberstabs in seiner Umhangtasche. In Sekundenbruchteilen reagierte er: zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein Schutzschild herauf. Hermine aber, war nicht schnell genug. Ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr entrissen und flog direkt in eine rechts vor ihnen auftauchende Hand, der augenblicklich der Körper folgte. „_Detego_!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Hermines und seine Tarnung wurde aufgehoben. Zeitgleich enttarnte sich ein reichliches Dutzend weiterer Zauberer und Hexen rund um die beiden.

Hermine war kreidebleich und starr vor Schreck. Benommen bekam sie mit, wie Severus auf der Stelle wirbelte und die Flüche abwehrte, die nun auf ihn und Hermine abgefeuert wurden. Irgendwie schaffte er es, selbst noch für etwas Chaos unter den Angreifern zu sorgen: mehrere Schlangen schossen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und schlängelten behände zwischen den Kämpfern entlang, während sie sie zu beißen suchten; zwei oder drei brachen mit stark blutenden Schnittwunden unter einem von Snape nur gedachten „_Sectumsempra_" zusammen und mindestens einer war von ihm versteinert worden. Doch es waren einfach zu viele. Hermine hörte zwar noch wie jemand neben ihr „_Impedimenta_!", rief, aber Snape war gerade dabei, Verwünschungen in die andere Richtung zu senden. Er konnte sie in dieser einen Sekunde nicht schützen und so brach sie scheinbar ohnmächtig nur wenige Zentimeter vor Snapes Füßen zusammen. Einen Wimpernschlag lang nur sah Severus entsetzt in Hermines starres Gesicht, doch das reichte dem Kerl in seinem Rücken für einen weiteren Lähmfluch, der diesmal auf keinen Schutz- oder Gegenzauber prallte. Wie in Zeitlupe ging Snape in die Knie und prallte direkt neben Hermine auf dem staubigen Boden auf.


	26. Arroganz

Snape merkte sofort, dass man ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt hatte. Seine Umhängetasche war verschwunden, genauso wie sein Zauberstab. Er saß auf einem harten Stuhl und blickte jetzt langsam auf. Der Raum, in dem er saß, wirkte wie ein Bunker: keine Fenster und kühl, als läge er unterirdisch. Ein brennender Kerzenleuchter stand auf einem Tisch etwa drei Meter vor ihm und an diesem saß eine sehr schlanke, platinblonde Frau und musterte ihn neugierig.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, verzog sie ihren violett geschminkten Mund und begann mit überraschend tiefer, rauchiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Das ist also der Mann, der den Dunklen Lord jahrelang zum Narren gehalten hat. Keine schlechte Leistung…aber ich muss zugeben, ich hatte mir dich irgendwie… beeindruckender vorgestellt."

Sie erhob sich und kam bedächtig zu Snape geschritten und begann, lauernd um ihn herum zu laufen. Sie war an sich schon groß, Snape schätzte sie auf mindestens einen Meter neunzig, doch ihre hohen pflaumefarbenen Pfennigabsatzschuhe ließen sie beinahe grotesk gestreckt erscheinen. Verstärkt wurde der Eindruck noch durch ihren schmalen Kopf, der umgeben war von einer in ausladenden Wellen bis zu ihren Ellenbogen fallenden Haarmenge, die wohl für drei Frauen gereicht hätte. Irgendwo in dieser weißen Mähne war ein Haargesteck von violetten Anemonen und zwei kleinen, buschigen Federn befestigt. Gekleidet war sie in ein Gewand, das von vorn an ein sehr fest geschnürtes Korsett und einen unanständig hoch ausgeschnittenen Rock erinnerte, von hinten aber wie ein Frack ohne Ärmel wirkte.

Snapes Augen folgten ihr, so gut es ging, doch er vermied es noch, ihr zu antworten. Erst wollte er wissen, wer sie war und was, neben der offensichtlichen sexuellen Dominanz, ihre Absicht war. Daran würde sich seine Reaktion orientieren müssen.

„Nun…mich wirst du nicht täuschen. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, weiß ich um die Macht der menschlichen Gefühle…", sie blieb vor Snape stehen, der immer noch stur geradeaus blickte. So sah er nun ihre samtenen Strumpfhalter aufblitzen, ehe sie sich nach vorn beugte und sich zunächst ihre Oberweite und dann ihr spitzes Gesicht in sein Blickfeld schoben. Jetzt sahen sie sich abschätzig direkt in die Augen. Ihre waren katzenartig, leicht schräg und von blassem Grünblau. Ihren Zauberstab trug sie als fordere Strebe ihres Korsetts, doch was sie vorhatte, bedurfte einer anderen Sorte von Magie: mit ihrer Nähe suchte sie, ihn einzuschüchtern – ganz ähnlich wie es Severus selbst oft bei anderen getan hatte. „Severus Snape…", zischelte sie flüsternd und er gab sich einen Ruck. „Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", fragte er, wobei ihm mühelos ein mäßig interessierter Ton gelang, der gerade genug Respekt vermittelte, ohne gleich von Untergebenheit zu zeugen.

„Oh!", überrascht vom sonoren Klang seiner Stimme richtete sich die Dame wieder auf und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Man nennt mich Mortifa…"

Er bemühte sich um einen höflichen Tonfall, als er antwortete: „Ich würde ja meine Aufwartung machen, doch ‚jemand' hielt es wohl für angemessen, mich zu fesseln…"

„Ah…ja, leider eine notwendige Sicherheitsvorkehrung…Wie ich hörte, wolltest du nicht wirklich freiwillig mitkommen.", sie grinste listig und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück, auf dessen Kante sie sich setzte.

„Ich habe keine Einladung erhalten…", sagte er betont entschuldigend. „Ich wüsste nur zu gern, woher ihr wusstet, wo ich zu finden bin?" Er konzentrierte sich einzig auf Mortifas Gesicht, besonders die ungewöhnlichen Augen. Ihr gesamtes aufreizendes Gehabe konnte ihn nicht ablenken.

„Langstrecken-Spickoskope, lieber Severus…wir hatten Informationen erhalten, dass du in Russland für Ärger gesorgt hast und wollten daher vorbeugen…Vor Wochen schon haben sie deine Ankunft verkündet…Du bist ziemlich gründlich…wir brauchten Zeit, dich zu lokalisieren, denn du scheinst nie lange an einem Fleck zu bleiben, was? Dann häuften sich die Sichtungen deiner kleinen Schlammblutfreundin und wir wussten: wo sie ist, kannst du nicht weit sein…Nun…es kristallisierte sich heraus, dass ihr nach Süden unterwegs seid...So konnten wir euch quasi erwarten…"

Snapes Kiefer hatten sich aufeinander gepresst bei der unflätigen Erwähnung Hermines, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken an sie gleich wieder, um sich nicht zu verraten. „Meinen Glückwunsch! Und nun? Ich bin hier. Wozu?"

„Tse tse, Severus…So viele Fragen! Das steht dir bei weitem nicht zu…Du bist hier, um Antworten zu geben…so sieht's aus.", Mortifa sah jetzt fast ein wenig beleidigt aus und auch wenn sie bemüht war, einen gefährlichen Eindruck zu vermitteln, meinte Severus, ihre Schwächen bereits nach diesen wenigen Minuten erkannt zu haben.

„Fangen wir damit an: Was willst du in Australien, Snape? Und wieso bist du in Begleitung von Potters bester Freundin?", ihre Stimme war nun kühl und ungeduldig. Severus hatte eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt, die verbarg, wie es in ihm arbeitete und antwortete nach wenigen Sekunden: „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mit dir darüber reden sollte…Wir kennen uns überhaupt nicht und ich kann keinen Vorteil darin sehen, dich als Mitwisserin zu haben."

Mortifas Augen weiteten sich minimal und beinahe war es Snape, als konnte er hören, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er vermutete in erster Linie Aufregung dahinter. Auch wenn Mortifa etwa Snapes Alter zu haben schien, sie hatte nicht seine Lebenserfahrung und den ureigenen Instinkt dafür, was im Gegenüber vorging.

„Du bist unverschämt, Severus! Und du bist ein Verräter! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel in bestimmten Kreisen für deinen Kopf geboten wird? Es gibt wahrlich genug, die nur danach lechzen, in des Dunklen Lords Fußstapfen zu treten!", sie hatte sich wieder vom Tisch abgestoßen und vor ihm aufgebaut.

„Hochspannend! Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, bist auch du eine Bewerberin um diesen Posten. Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich und deine Mitstreiter: Euer Ansinnen ist lachhaft! Keiner von euch kommt auch nur annähernd an Lord Voldemort heran. Ihr habt keine Vorstellung von der Komplexität seines Wesens und keinen Plan von der Struktur seines Machtgebildes! Bei dir und deinesgleichen, erkenne ich nicht einmal eine Spur jenes verschrobenen Charmes, der mühelos seine Getreuen zusammenhielt!", es war der selbstsichere, arrogante Ton des Professor Snape, der eine minderbegabte Schülerin demütigte. Er lehnte sich so weit aus dem Fenster, einerseits weil er der Meinung war, mit Mortifa schon fertig zu werden und andererseits aus purer Sorge um Hermine.

Mortifa aber war alles andere als begeistert. Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte sie sich ihren Zauberstab geschnappt. Drohend schloss sie die letzte Lücke zwischen sich und Snapes Stuhl. „Mutig mutig! Severus, was willst du mir damit sagen? Entweder bist du sehr dumm…oder du bist noch viel hinterlistiger als wir alle dachten! Nun, du bist jedenfalls mein Gefangener und ich kann dir versichern, das wird meine ‚Mitbewerber' sehr alt aussehen lassen! Du wirst mir alles mitteilen, was ich wissen will, kleiner Snapie! – _Imperio_!", ihr Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt, als sie den Fluch auf Snape jagte. Der aber zog nur einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und sah von unten zu Mortifa auf: „DAS wird kaum funktionieren, meine Gute! Da haben sich schon weitaus größere Zauberer die Zähne dran ausgebissen! Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich wäre im engsten Kreis von Voldemorts Vertrauten gewesen, wenn mich jeder dahergelaufene Zauberlehrling verfluchen könnte? Mädchen, wirklich, das ist genau das was ich meine! Ich bin vielleicht ein Verräter - wobei noch zu klären wäre, an wem - aber selbst ohne Zauberstab beherrsche ich Magie, von der du und dein Club der schwanzgesteuerten Anhänger kaum zu träumen wagt!"

Mortifa sah nun wirklich aus, wie eine viel zu alte Schülerin, die durch ihre ZAGs gefallen ist. Es überstieg tatsächlich ihre Vorstellungskraft, wieso es nur so kompliziert war, von diesem einen Mann zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Bisher hatte sie noch jeden weich bekommen. Hinzukam, dass sie in seiner Nähe allmählich nervös wurde. Das lief ganz und gar nicht nach ihren Wünschen mit ihm und sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch eine Schlappe gegen ihn einzufahren. Sie holte mit ihrem Zauberstab aus und ließ ihn rasend schnell in Richtung Snapes Gesicht sausen. Ein feiner Riss prangte nun in seiner blassen Haut und schon merkte er, wie ihm das Blut die Wange hinunterlief.

„Du solltest wirklich etwas mehr Respekt zeigen, Severus Snape! Ich werde mir dein großkotziges Getue nicht länger antun! –Leslie!", sie rief und augenblicklich öffnete sich die Tür hinter Snape. „Leslie, sei so gut und schaffe diesen Verräter in ein Verlies! Dann bring mir das kleine Schlammblut…Vielleicht ist sie etwas kooperativer als du, Savvy!", sie grinste höhnisch über ihren Wortwitz und beglückwünschte sich innerlich zu der Idee mit dem Schlammblut.

Snape wurde unsanft von dem Stuhl getrennt und auf die Füße gezerrt. Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass diese Geistesgestörte ihre ganzen Unsicherheiten an Hermine ausließ, aber genauso sehr musste er verhindern, dass jemand hier mitbekam, was er wirklich für sie empfand, denn dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit in noch größerer Gefahr. „Sie kann dir gar nichts sagen! Es sei denn, du interessierst dich für die Rechte von Hauselfen! Sie weiß nichts über Voldemort, was nicht in allen Zeitungen gestanden hätte! Hast du schon mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich in Wahrheit vielleicht niemals die Seiten gewechselt habe? Wer sagt, dass ich mich nicht genauso wie du und dieser ganze wertlose Haufen von Möchtegern-Schwarzmagiern nach den alten Werten sehne? Potter hat alles ruiniert, mehr als einmal…der Dunkle Lord, hat stets lieber selbst gehandelt und die schmutzigsten Arbeiten hat er doch meistens allein erledigt. Sein Blutdurst war verstörend und inspirierend zugleich. Leider hat er mich meine strategisch günstige Stelle in Hogwarts nicht besser nutzen lassen und so konnte keiner sein Ende verhindern…", selbst im Stehen musste er noch zu Mortifa aufsehen, doch er sah ihr eiskalt in die Augen und nichts an ihm verriet seine innere Zerrissenheit. Mortifa schüttelte jetzt ihre beinah weiße Mähne: „Nein nein nein, Savvy! Der Dunkle Lord wollte dich töten, weil du ihn verraten hast! Erzähl mir keine Lügenmärchen!"

„Lord Voldemort musste mich zu seinem eigenen Bedauern umbringen, um die Herrschaft über den Elderstab zu erlangen! Mortifa, rede nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast! Ich habe seit meiner Jugend bis zum heutigen Tage nur dem einen Herrn wirklich gedient und das war der Dunkle Lord. Ich habe mir über die Jahre lediglich ein Sicherheitsnetz gesponnen, denn von welchem Nutzen wäre ich in Askaban gewesen? Dass ich mit der Granger reise, ist nur ein weiterer Schritt auf dem langen, verworrenen Weg zur Rache an Potter. Du musst noch so viel lernen, wenn du einmal mächtig sein willst! Vor allem aber eines: glaube nicht dem Offensichtlichen und plane voraus! Und damit meine ich nicht die nächsten Tage oder Wochen! Ich rede von Jahren oder besser Jahrzehnten, denn wenn du nicht frühzeitig umgebracht wirst, stehen dir davon noch einige bevor! Ich bereise seit Monaten die Welt auf der unauffälligen Suche nach einem würdigen Nachfolger Voldemorts, doch bisher ist mir keiner begegnet! Ihr alle seid zu unorganisiert. Eure Ziele sind zu unterschiedlich und viel zu viele wollen das Sagen haben! Das entzweit euch nur noch mehr! Die Russen waren nichts weiter als eine Horde Kleinkrimineller. Zusammen waren sie kaum schlauer als diese Granger in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr! Und du! Du umgibst dich mit Freiern statt mit Schwarzmagiern! Die Hälfte davon hat wahrscheinlich schon dein Bett geteilt, die andere Hälfte hofft darauf und ist dir nur deshalb hörig.", sein Blick huschte abfällig zu dem Kerl namens Leslie, der so ‚kaltblütig' war, dass er rosa anlief.

Wie ein trotziges Kind prustete Mortifa nun mit dröhnender Stimme: „Halt den Rand, Snape! Meine Leute haben dich aufgegriffen! Wir haben dich entwaffnet! Du solltest dich wirklich langsam etwas demütiger zeigen!"

Snape spürte deutlich, dass Mortifa gleich ausrasten würde. Sie war viel zu unkontrolliert, um ihre angestrebte Macht zu erhalten. „Ohja! Das waren sicher deine Besten, was? Fünfzehn gegen zwei - wirklich mächtige Zauberer waren das! Ja, auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es sich dann in einen Adler verwandelt! Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, meine Zeit noch länger in deiner nichtsnutzigen Gesellschaft zu verbringen! –Leslie? Wenn Sie so nett wären…", unbemerkt hatte Snape das Seil, dass seine Hände gefesselt hatte, gedanklich immer weiter aufgefasert, bis es nun tatsächlich unter wenig Zug wie dünner Zwirn riss. Blitzschnell entwand Snape Leslie seinen Zauberstab, packte den armen Handlanger und hielt ihn einem menschlichen Schutzschild gleich vor seinen Körper. Den fremden Zauberstab richtete er auf Mortifa und noch ehe sie begriffen hatte, wie das alles vor sich gegangen war, sackte sie bewusstlos auf den kalten Steinboden.


	27. Meister

Snape versuchte es mit einem Aufrufezauber, um sein Hab und Gut wieder zu erlangen. Leslie schüttelte hämisch den Kopf: „Wir sind vielleicht nicht so unterbelichtet, wie du dachtest!"

„Ruhe!", schnauzte Snape. Leslie störte ihn beim Nachdenken. Aber der war durch Snapes Unentschlossenheit wieder zu Mut gekommen: „Und den dämlichen _Invocabo Aurorem_-Scheiß brauchst du gar nicht probieren. Der Chefauror von Australien ist der Mann, der dich bewusstlos hierher gebracht hat. Dein Ruf würde an ihn geleitet, wo er leider leider auf ein totes Ende stieße." Das hinterhältige Grinsen stand Leslie überhaupt nicht, fand Snape, doch er erkannte, dass dieser die Wahrheit sprach. Ohnehin hätte Snape zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Auroren gerufen. Viel zu unübersichtlich war die Lage.

„Was haben Sie an ‚Ruhe' nicht verstanden?!", bellte Snape gereizt und als er sah, dass er mit schlechter Laune offenbar noch immer recht Furcht einflößend wirkte, fühlte er sich unweigerlich milde befriedigt.

„Ich meine ja nur…", brachte Leslie ziemlich kleinlaut hervor. Als Snape jedoch Leslies eigenen Zauberstab entschlossenen Blickes an dessen Kehle hielt, verstummte er schlagartig.

„Sie werden mich dahin bringen, wo Miss Granger gefangen ist…-und Sie werden dabei Ihre Klappe halten. Verstanden?" Leslie nickte und Snape schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

Severus war so aufgewühlt, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass er noch keinen aussichtsreichen Fluchtplan im Kopf hatte, was er auf seine unprofessionelle Sorge um Hermine schob. Er wusste, er würde erst dann wieder klar denken können, wenn er sich von ihrer Unversehrtheit überzeugt hatte und er wurde sich der Hinderlichkeit von derart starken Gefühlen einmal mehr bewusst.

Leslie führte Snape durch die labyrinthische Bunkeranlage, wo jeder Gang gleich aussah und unzählige Türen davon abführten. Seltsamer Weise begegnete ihnen niemand bis sie vor einer Tür stoppten und Leslie sich anschickte, sie zu öffnen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Snape und sein unfreiwilliger Führer durch Mortifas Reich sahen sich einem mittelalten Mann gegenüber, dessen rotbrauner Teint, knollige Nase und kurze, drahtige Haare an einen australischen Ureinwohner denken ließen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagierte Snape mit einem gut gezielten Versteinerungszauber und schon traten sie durch die Tür.

Eine steile und schmale Treppe führte noch tiefer. Leslie stolperte mehr als dass er vernünftig die Treppe hinabstieg und ging Snape mit seinem lärmenden Getue auf den Zeiger. Er hatte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Er war wachsam wie eh und je, rechnete jeden Moment mit weiteren Wachposten.

Und tatsächlich: endlich am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, wo sich eine Art vergitterter Keller befand, erhob sich ein fettwanstiger, irgendetwas mampfender Kerl von einem unbequemen Stuhl und sah überrascht zu Leslie und Snape. Noch ehe sein träges Hirn irgendeinen Sinn in dem Gesehenen finden konnte, sackte er von einem Zauber getroffen bewusstlos zurück auf seinen Stuhl und Severus ließ geschwind seinen Blick schweifen. Es waren offenbar mehrere Verliese angelegt worden, doch nur das, vor dem der Dicke auf seinem Stuhl hing, schien belegt. Denn jetzt kam ungläubig Hermine an die Gitter getreten und ihr Gesicht wurde von einem erleichterten Lächeln erhellt, als sie Severus erkannte. Doch der legte schnell seinen Zeigfinger vor die Lippen, um ihr zu signalisieren, besser nichts zu sagen, was sie glücklicherweise sofort verstand.

Er lähmte Leslie, prüfte den Keller auf die Anwesenheit weiterer Personen und sprengte dann, als er sicher war, mit ihr allein zu sein, Hermines Zellentür auf. Sogleich warf sie sich in seine Arme und auch wenn er zunächst befremdet war, musste Snape sich doch eingestehen, dass er mindestens genauso erleichtert war. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Severus? Wo sind wir? Und wer sind _DIE_?"

„Die Antworten werden warten müssen, Hermine. Ich will hier schleunigst verschwinden, aber nicht ohne meinen Kram! Hast du irgendetwas mitbekommen, wo sie unsere Zauberstäbe und Taschen aufbewahren?", er hatte Hermine sanft, doch bestimmt an den Schultern genommen und von sich geschoben. Eindringlich sah er in ihre Augen und war froh, darin zwar Verwirrung und Furcht, aber keine Anzeichen eines wie auch immer gearteten Traumas zu erkennen.

„Nein…ich bin erst vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht…"

Blitzschnell ließ Snape von ihr ab und wandte sich dem fetten, schnarchenden Aufpasser zu. „Hör zu, wenn uns jemand begegnet, sagst du am besten gar nichts…ich habe eine neue Wahrheit geschaffen, um sie von dir abzulenken…Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass wir den Schein von Distanz wahren! Und egal was ich sage und tue – du musst mitspielen! – _Legilimens_!", er hatte den Bewusstlosen bei seinem Doppelkinn gepackt und den Zauberstab auf dessen Stirn gerichtet. Gebannt sah Hermine zu, wie Severus mit vor Konzentration geschlossenen Augen den Geist des Dicken nach nützlichen Informationen durchstöberte. Er fand sie in einer wenige Minuten alten Erinnerung, die den Wächter und einige andere in einer Küche sitzend zeigte, wo sie sich über Hermines Perlenhandtasche hermachten. Unmittelbar danach hatte sich der Fettwanst mit einem Sandwich in der Hand auf den Weg in diesen Keller gemacht, wo er offenbar den Aborigine abgelöst hatte, der ihnen an der Tür begegnet war.

Snape öffnete die Augen und nahm die Hand von der Kehle seines komatösen Gegenübers. Mit spitzen Fingern klaubte er dessen kurzen und fettig schimmernden Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Collegejacke und reichte ihn Hermine. „Hier, nimm ihn…besser als gar keiner!"

Hermine rümpfte die Nase, als sie nach dem fettverschmierten Stab griff und ihn zunächst an ihrem Shirt versuchte, grob zu reinigen. „Was heißt das: du hast ‚eine neue Wahrheit geschaffen'?", fragte Hermine leicht irritiert und machte sich daran, hinter Snape die Stufen hinaufzusteigen.

„Ich habe gelogen! So wie fast mein komplettes Leben lang…Damit sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, dich zu foltern, um mir die Auskünfte abzuringen, die sie so gern hätten, musste ich so tun, als wärest du mir mehr oder weniger gleichgültig…" Severus ließ bei jedem Schritt ein bis zwei Stufen aus und Hermine sah nur seinen bauschenden Umhang vor sich. „Ich verstehe…", antwortete sie leise und so unwirklich schien ihr, dass sie erst letzte Nacht erfahren hatte, wie viel sie ihm wirklich bedeuten musste.

Snape folgte dem Weg, den er zuvor in der Erinnerung des Dicken gesehen hatte und tatsächlich kamen sie schließlich an eine hell erleuchtete, jedoch beinahe menschenleere Küche. An die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt stand eine einzige recht junge Hexe und sah trübselig in das halbvolle Glas in ihrer Hand. Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag Hermines Hab und Gut verstreut. Snape fackelte nicht lange und die junge Frau rutschte ohne aufgeblickt zu haben an den Küchenunterschränken hinab und blieb besinnungslos liegen. Hermine stopfte so schnell sie konnte möglichst viele ihrer persönlichen Gegenstände zurück in die Tasche, dann schrumpfte sie sie auf die Größe einer Erbse und stopfte sie in ihren linken Schuh. Ihr Zauberstab blieb wie Snapes Sachen jedoch noch verschwunden.

Da ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei und plötzlich flogen etliche Türen draußen im Gang auf. Von überall kamen Hexen und Zauberer gestürmt, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Als sie Snape und Hermine in der Küche entdeckten, begann ein wahrer Fluchregen über sie hereinzubrechen. Immerhin hatten Snape und Hermine hier von drei Seiten her feste Mauer um sich, sodass ihnen die Verteidigung noch ganz gut glückte, die Frage war nur wie lange sie das aushalten konnten.

„Tut ihnen nichts an! – Noch nicht!", Mortifas Reibeisenstimme durchdrang den Kampflärm mühelos und schließlich wurden die Zauberstäbe außerhalb der Küche langsam sinken gelassen, während Mortifa durch ihre Anhänger hindurch nach vorne kam.

Ihr Gesicht hatte seine ganze Noblesse eingebüßt und dunkelviolettes Make-up rann ihr die Wangen hinunter. Ihren Zauberstab trug sie auf Augenhöhe vor sich ausgestreckt. Snape wusste, dass sie unmöglich seinetwegen so außer sich gewesen sein konnte, dennoch bemühte er sich, möglichst viel Gleichmut in seine Stimme zu legen, als er sie ansprach: „Ah…Mortifa…Leider stehen du und deine Leute mir schon wieder im Weg! Ich weiß, dass Disapparieren hier drin unmöglich ist…wenn du also so gut wärest und deine Wachhunde abrufst…?"

„Oh…nein-nein-nein, Severus!", antworte sie langsam. „Du hast meinen einzigen Sohn umgebracht! Meine Tochter und ihr Verlobter verbluten!", Mortifa klang zwar kühl, doch die Tränenspuren und ihr Schrei vorhin machten deutlich, wie schmerzerfüllt sie war. Ihre Anhänger stöhnten entsetzt auf und flüsterten aufgebracht miteinander. Hermine schlug fassungslos die Hände vor den Mund und wurde ganz bleich. Einzig Snape schien ungerührt: er starrte geradeaus in den mit Menschen gefüllten Flur, sein Mund ein farbloser schmaler Strich. Er hatte niemanden töten wollen – zu keiner Zeit.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen, Severus Snape! Du wirst mir sagen, was du mit ihnen gemacht hast und wie es zu stoppen geht! – JETZT!", Mortifa kam entschlossen wie eine Furie auf Snape zu.

„Keiner meiner Flüche war tödlich, Mortifa! Hast du keinen fähigen Heiler unter deinen Anhängern?!"

Mortifas eiskalte langgliedrige Hand schnellte hervor und legte sich um Snapes Kehle. „Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Snape! Du hast irgendeinen illegalen Fluch verwendet. Keiner meiner Leute, kennt den Gegenfluch…sie hören einfach nicht zu bluten auf! Mein Sohn Tomas war Bluter! Und du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen!", ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich und feucht. Überraschend ließ sie von Snape ab und wandte sich Hermine zu: „Du! Um dein Blut wäre es nicht schade gewesen!"- Severus trat wie ein schwarzer Wall vor Hermine. „Rührt ihr sie auch nur an, schwöre ich, dann kannst du zusehen, wie dein kostbares Blut aus deiner Tochter rinnt! Ich kann sie retten…wie ich auch deinen Sohn hätte retten können. Ich hatte nie die Absicht jemanden zu töten! Was hätte ihr Tod auch für einen Sinn für mich? Miss Granger aber ist meine Lebensversicherung, wenn ich zurück nach Englang will und die werde ich mir bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen!"

„Was für eine Mutter sind Sie, dass Sie Ihre eigenen Kinder in den Kampf schicken?!", rief Hermine wenig hilfreich hinter Snapes Rücken hervor. „Noch dazu, wenn sie krank sind! Sie haben den Tod Ihres Sohnes selbst zu verantworten!"

„Ruhe, Granger!", blaffte Snape und Hermine verstummte augenblicklich, während Mortifas Züge von Qual und Wut zeugten. Severus konnte nur ahnen, wozu eine ohnehin schon labile Mutter im Stande war, deren Kinder im Sterben lagen. „Folgendes Angebot kann ich dir machen, Mortifa: du und deine Bande von Nichtskönnern könnt mir gern weiter Steine in den Weg nach draußen legen. Ich werde einen nach dem anderen beseitigen und in der Zwischenzeit verbluten deine Tochter und ihr Zukünftiger sinnlos und allein. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können, das haben wir schon gesehen…Oder du gibst mir meine Sachen zurück, ihr bringt die Verwundeten nach draußen, von wo wir problemlos disapparieren können, dort werde ich sie zusammenflicken und dann mit Miss Granger bei freiem Geleit verschwinden. Von dir werden wir nie wieder behelligt und die beiden werden keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten. Du kannst wählen Mortifa…aber wähle klug. Teil deiner Überlegungen sollte auch sein, dass hier hinten ein Mädchen bewusstlos am Boden liegt, das eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dir hat. Sie würde mir im Falle deiner Fehlentscheidung Gesellschaft leisten müssen.", Snape ging einen halben Schritt zur Seite, sodass Mortifa ihre augenscheinlich jüngste Tochter hinter dem Küchentisch liegen sehen konnte. „Sara!", kreischte sie, doch Snape baute sich sogleich wieder vor ihr auf und seine schwarzen, emotionslosen Augen banden Mortifas Blick an sich. „Du solltest vielleicht etwas schneller nachdenken, Mortifa. Auch Magier verfügen nur über fünf-sechs Liter Blut…"

Hermine fragte sich, wie Mortifa überhaupt noch nachdenken konnte! Ihr Sohn war bereits tot. Eine Tochter befand sich in Snapes Gewalt und eine andere lag im Sterben. Schließlich tat Mortifa auch das einzige, was sie in ihrer Lage tun konnte: sie ließ Zauberstab und Kopf sinken. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Gefolgschaft: „Ihr habt es gehört…Marshall, Western, Bricks und Tony: Bringt Ana und Jonas nach oben – vorsichtig- aber schnell. Hannah, hol die Sachen der beiden…", ihr Kopf ruckte kurz andeutend zu Snape und Hermine. Fünf Leute aus ihrem Gefolge machten sich an ihre Aufgaben.

Snape drehte sich halb zu der immer noch bewusstlosen Sara um und brachte ihren Körper in Schwebeposition. Er wandte sich zu Hermine und sprach leise zu ihr: „Pass gut auf sie auf…Sie ist unser Ticket nach draußen…Ich will nicht, dass ihr was zustößt…", und damit überließ er es ihr, die Hexe, die höchstens Hermines Alter hatte, in der Schwebe zu halten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nirgends anstieß.

„Ihr anderen verschwindet! Geht mir aus den Augen!", Mortifa stakste auf ihren hohen Schuhen vor Snape her, dem die schwebende Sara folgte und zum Schluss Hermine. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ihnen die braunhaarige kleine Hexe namens Hannah entgegen. Sie trug zwei Zauberstäbe in der einen und Snapes Tasche in der anderen Hand. Severus rief die Dinge zu sich und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein Versiegelungszauber noch aktiv, seine Tasche also nicht durchwühlt worden war. Er reichte Hermines Zauberstab nach hinten und steckte Leslies in eine Tasche an seinem Unhang.

Nur sein eigener pechschwarzer Zauberstab vermochte ihm das Gefühl von Vollständigkeit zu geben, das er bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, vermisst hatte. Er hatte seine Fähigkeiten zwar bereits im Kindesalter entdeckt und ausgebaut - für einige Zauber brauchte er auch heute keinen Stab - doch erst sein Zauberstab hatte ihm sein ganzes Potenzial vor Augen geführt. Mit ihm hatte er Zauber gefunden, die ganze Bücher gefüllt hätten. Nicht alle waren wirklich sinnvoll gewesen und viele waren schlichtweg gefährlich. So wie _Sectumsempra_. Doch irgendwie war dieser Zauber zu seiner Signatur geworden. Das würde endlich aufhören müssen. Er konnte sich nicht von seinem finsteren Image befreien, wenn er zeitgleich herumlief und Leute aufschlitzte.

Es war finstere Nacht, als sie endlich an die frische Luft kamen. Die beiden Opfer lagen auf Feldbetten und um sie her standen die vier Leute, die sie hier hergebracht hatten und beleuchteten mit ihren Zauberstäben die Szenerie. Snape hockte sich neben das Bett mit der jungen Frau. Gesicht und Haar waren blutverschmiert, denn aus einem sauberen Schnitt über ihre ganze Stirn rann beharrlich Blut. Ein weiterer Schnitt begann unterhalb ihrer linken Brust, verlief diagonal und endete auf Bauchnabelhöhe. Sie hatten ihr das Oberteil ausgezogen und Snape hatte freie Sicht auf das, was er im Affekt angerichtet hatte.

Der eisenartige Geruch war ihm schrecklich vertraut, was es nicht gerade besser machte. Er fühlte eine Flut von unterdrückten Gefühlen in sich aufsteigen und zwang sich zur Beherrschung. Konzentriert bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und begann die Heilbeschwörung aufzusagen.

Für Hermine klang er wie ein Mönch, der ein immer gleiches Gebet aufsagte. Sie war fasziniert von der Melodie seiner Worte und zugleich zutiefst geschockt, über das Ausmaß seines Zaubers. Wie viel Blut die Zwei auf den Feldbetten bereits verloren hatten, war kaum einzuschätzen, doch selbst im spärlichen Licht der Zauberstäbe wirkte ihre Haut unnatürlich hell.

Mortifa hatte sich neben ihre Tochter drapiert. Sie wirkte vollkommen fehl am Platz in ihrer knappen Kleidung, doch ihre Wangen glänzten tränenfeucht und mit ihrer dürren Hand hielt sie Anas. Langsam begann der Blutstrom zu versiegen und die Wundränder zogen sich zusammen. Wie von einem Reißverschluss schlossen sich die Wunden und zurück blieb eine feine weiße Narbe umgeben vom noch nicht getrockneten Blut. Mortifa schluchzte erleichtert auf und Severus ging zum zweiten Feldbett.

Jonas war trotz seiner blutüberströmten Erscheinung deutlich als sehr attraktiv erkennbar. Er hatte das richtige Maß an Muskeln, um stark aber nicht wie ein Bodybuilder zu wirken. Sein entblößter Oberkörper offenbarte breite Schultern und schmale Hüften. Oberhalb seines linken Knies hatte eine tiefe Wunde sein Hosenbein mit Blut getränkt, ein nahezu senkrechter Schnitt seine Brust geteilt und ein weiterer seine rechte Wange aufgerissen. Blut verklebte den ansonsten gepflegten Vollbart des jungen Mannes. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass es für seinen Gegenfluch noch nicht zu spät war und tatsächlich keine bleibenden Schäden zurück bleiben würden.

Außer Snapes tiefem Singsang waren nur Mortifas geflüsterte Worte der Beruhigung an ihre Tochter zu hören. Hermine bemerkte, dass vorsichtig und leise immer mehr von ihren Anhängern nach draußen kamen, um zu sehen, ob es Rettung gab für ihre beiden Freunde. Ja, es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Gedanken ganz dem verlorenen Tomas und den beiden Schwerverletzten galten. Vielleicht war ihnen erst heute richtig bewusst geworden, was es hieß auf der Dunklen Seite zu stehen.

Hermine wusste, dass Australien über keine wirklich mächtigen Schwarzmagier verfügt hatte, das war einer der Gründe gewesen, ihre Eltern hierher zu schicken. Sie alle waren wohl einfach einer fixen Idee von Macht und Ansehen erlegen oder den zweifellosen Reizen Mortifas, der man ihre drei Schwangerschaften nicht im Geringsten ansah.

Severus hatte seinen Zauber beendet und wühlte in seiner Tasche. „Gebt ihnen reichlich zu trinken und aller acht Stunden diesen Stärkungstrank.", sprach er sachlich und reichte Mortifa eine hellrote Flasche. Sie nahm sie zwar an sich, verengte jedoch misstrauisch die Augen.

„Wenn du mir nicht traust, gib sie wieder her! Dann braut euch selbst was zusammen. Vielleicht seid ihr darin ja besser, als in der Schwarzen Magie.", auffordernd streckte er die Hand aus, doch Mortifa umklammerte die Flasche. „Wir werden es mit deinem Trank versuchen…angeblich bist du der beste Zaubertrankmeister Englands…"

Snape hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und kam zu Hermine. Betont höflich bot er ihr die Hand: „Miss Granger, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für uns zu gehen." Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und versuchte, ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen.

„Lebe wohl, Mortifa! Und…an deiner Stelle würde ich mir ein anderes Hobby suchen!", kühl hallte seine Stimme durch die Nacht und eine Sekunde später waren er und Hermine mit einem „Plopp" in die Dunkelheit eingetaucht.


	28. Stärke

Hermine und Severus apparierten auf einen kleinen Hügel ungefähr einen Kilometer entfernt und blickten zurück. In der dunklen Nacht waren die Lichter der Zauberstäbe noch gut zu erkennen, doch sie verschwanden wenig später – wurden entweder gelöscht oder versanken wieder in ihrem unterirdischen Labyrinth.

Snape war sich Hermines Hand in seiner sehr bewusst und wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich innig an, ehe Severus sie entschlossen an sich zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. Die Anspannungen des Tages machte sich Luft und auch als sich ihrer beider Münder von einander trennten, hielt er sie noch einige Minuten fest an sich gedrückt.

Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und kramte sein Zelt aus der Tasche. Hermine begann damit, die Schutzzauber aufzusagen und Snape stimmte mit ein. Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand in Snapes Zelt, wo er sogleich einen Kessel Wasser ins neu entflammte Feuer stellte und hastig einige Zutaten hineinwarf.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine?", fragte er und nichts von der Mortifa gegenüber gezeigten Unantastbarkeit lag mehr in seiner Stimme.

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Wir waren ja nicht lange bei denen. Erklärst du mir jetzt, wer die waren?"

Er schnaufte leicht spöttisch. „Sympathisanten Voldemorts! Sie haben irgendeine verklärte Vorstellung von ihm ohne ihm je selbst begegnet zu sein. Er hätte sie kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt. Vielleicht hätte er sie für irgendeine widerliche Muggelquälerei benutzt! Aber Todesser wären sie niemals geworden… Dennoch sind sie gefährlich, weil sie so gar keine Ahnung haben, was sie da eigentlich tun! Dass wir da so schnell raus gekommen sind, liegt vor allem an ihren Schwächen, weniger an unseren Fähigkeiten. Hermine, wir müssen viel vorsichtiger sein!

Sie wollen mich. Das hätte mir schon nach Deutschland – spätestens aber nach den Russen bewusster sein müssen! Es wird immer jene geben, die mir nicht trauen, sowohl auf deiner als auch auf deren Seite. Heute habe ich schon wieder gelogen. Und diesmal wirklich um meinen Hintern und vor allem dich da raus zubekommen! Ich hab das so satt, Hermine!

Und der Gedanke, dass sie dich hätten benutzen können, um etwas von mir zu erfahren, macht mich krank! Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber solange du mit mir reist, darf es keine ungetarnten Ausflüge mehr geben!", seine Rede war immer hitziger geworden. Er schritt aufgewühlt vor Hermine auf und ab und gestikulierte wild. Endlich blieb er stehen und sah sie forsch an.

„Jah…okay…", meinte Hermine, irritiert von der Heftigkeit seines Ausbruchs. „Aber wir sind doch ganz gut weggekommen…bis auf diesen Kratzer in deinem Gesicht, haben wir nichts abgekriegt. Die hatten doch gar keine Chance gegen dich!"

„Hermine, ich habe einen von ihnen getötet! Ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht ‚gut weggekommen'! Weißt du wie es ist, ein Mörder zu sein?!", er schrie sie jetzt beinahe an und heftige Gefühle verzerrten sein rot gewordenes Gesicht. Hermine schluckte und biss sich ängstlich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Auch sie war erschüttert über den Tod des Jungen, doch sah sie Severus nicht als dessen Mörder. „Das war ein Unfall, Severus! Du hast in Notwehr gehandelt!"

„Notwehr?!", es blickte sie ungläubig an und wandte sich dann von ihr ab. Er schritt zu seinem Kessel und rührte unnötig darin herum. „Aufgeschlitzt habe ich ihn...Ich hätte ihn schocken können oder sonst etwas, aber nein, ich habe ihm diesen widerwärtigen, bösen Zauber auf den Hals gejagt, dessen Gegenfluch außer mir fast keiner kennt, weil ich selbst ihn erfunden habe!"

„Aber du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass er Bluter war! Die haben uns überfallen! Mortifa ist an seinem Tod mindestens genauso schuldig, denn sie wusste doch um die Gefahren und schickte ihn trotzdem los, Voldemorts Ex-Vertrauten zu fangen!"

Der Rührstab landete scheppernd am Kesselrand, als Snape ihn fallen ließ und sich resigniert zu Hermine umdrehte. „Ich bin das alles so leid! ‚Ex-Todesser'! ‚Ex-Lehrer'! ‚Ex-Vertrauter'! Was bin ich eigentlich heute noch? Ich werde stets nur auf meine Vergangenheit reduziert! Mit Recht offenbar! Heute habe ich wieder schwarze Magie angewandt, von der ich weiß, dass sie riskant ist und habe einen jungen Mann getötet, den ich nicht einmal kannte!

Sie werden mich weiter suchen. Wenn nicht Mortifa, dann andere! Sie wollen noch möglichst viele Informationen aus mir rausholen, ehe sie mich hinrichten für den Verrat, den ich an Voldemort beging. Und ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich mit Lügen zu retten oder ewig vor ihnen davon zu laufen! Jetzt gibt es dich in meinem Leben und ich kann dir rein gar nichts bieten! Im Gegenteil: du bist nur in Gefahr in meiner Nähe!", er war auf Hermine zugekommen, die am Küchentisch saß und hockte sich wie ein Häufchen Elend vor sie. Er hasste sich so sehr, wie damals, als ihm klar geworden war, was der Dunkle Lord aus der ihm von Snape zugetragenen halben Prophezeiung gefolgert hatte.

Er fühlte sich unter der Last der Schuld, die er im Laufe der Jahre in Voldemorts Diensten auf sich geladen hatte, brechen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich eingeredet, dass es eines Tages vorbei sein würde. Dass er den bevorstehenden Krieg ohnehin nicht überleben würde und bis dahin so nützlich wie möglich sein musste. Bis auf die Genugtuung, die es ihm verschafft hatte Potter und die seinen zu schikanieren, hatte er sich keine Freuden in seinem Dasein erlaubt. Dann war plötzlich der letzte Kampf gekämpft und wider Erwarten weilte er noch immer unter den Lebenden.

Hermine war zu ihm durchgedrungen, ihre Zuneigung und seine aufkeimenden Gefühle für sie hatten das Schlangengift in ihm neutralisiert, denn wie so oft hatte Tom Riddle die heilsamen Eigenschaften von wirklich aufrichtiger Liebe nicht einkalkuliert. Jetzt, da er sich trotz allem bereit gefühlt hatte, ihr sein geschundenes Herz zu öffnen, hatte das Schicksal ihm all seine Schlechtigkeit erneut vor Augen führen müssen. Gerade als er begann ihm einen Sinn zu geben, musste er erkennen, dass er auch dieses ‚zweite' Leben nicht verdiente. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Hermine der Gefahr auszusetzen, mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

Alles, was ihm geschah, schien ihm finsterschwarz wie sein Umhang und gab es doch mal einen Lichtblick, dann offenbar nur, um ihn ihm sogleich wieder zu entreißen und ihn in noch größere Finsternis zu stoßen. Er war dessen so müde und überzeugt, dass er diesen Kreislauf nie durchbrechen konnte, dass er verzweifelt in Tränen ausbrach.

Hermine glitt vom Stuhl und zog den unbändig schluchzenden Severus in ihre Arme. Sie wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte, spürte aber, dass ihr Freund am Ende war. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs löschte sie deshalb das Feuer unter dem Kessel und rief Snapes Bettzeug herbei. Als sie es magisch vervielfacht hatte, baute sie mit einer Hand ein weiches Lager aus Decken und Kissen, auf dass sie Snape vorsichtig schob. Der hatte sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergraben und weinte nach wie vor heftig. Hermine lehnte sich ans Tischbein und umfing ihn nun wieder mit beiden Armen. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken und sprach leise zu ihm: „Ich weiß…es ist alles so unfair…Du bist ein wundervoller Mann, Severus und ich bin für dich da…", sie dachte daran, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten, während der nasse Fleck an ihrem Shirt von Snapes Tränen stetig wuchs.

„Weißt du noch, wie du mir gut zugeredet hast…im Zug…in Russland?", begann sie nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie Snape einfach nur schweigend gehalten hatte. Sein lautes Schluchzen hatte aufgehört, doch sein Körper bebte weiter und es dauerte noch bis seine Atmung wieder zu einem normalen Rhythmus fand. „Ich war deprimiert, weil ich keinen Freund hatte und du hast gesagt, dass eines Tages ein großer, geheimnisvoller und gut aussehender Junggeselle in mein Leben käme. Du hast ihn als klug beschrieben und als jemanden, der sich und anderen nichts zu beweisen hätte und deshalb mit einer so gescheiten Frau glücklich wäre. Er würde mich lieben und ehren, egal ob ich in meiner Teenagerzeit einen Freund hatte oder nicht…", langsam richtete Severus sich auf und zog umständlich ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche. Nachdem er sich Nase und Gesicht geputzt hatte, nickte er, vermied aber den Blick in Hermines Augen. „Ist dir klar, dass du dich selbst beschrieben hast?", sie legte ihre Hand sanft an seine Wange und brachte ihn so behutsam dazu, sie anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war fleckig und die Augen rot umrandet; etwas Flehendes lag in seinem Blick und seine Augenbrauen standen leicht schräg von seiner inneren Qual. „Du hattest Recht damit, dass ich in meiner Altersklasse niemanden finden würde…du warst es, den ich gebraucht habe! Und nun werde ich für dich da sein…mir ist deine Vergangenheit egal…du bist heute ein ganz anderer Mensch als damals und du hast alles getan, um deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Wenn ich dir verzeihen kann, werden das auch die anderen irgendwann können!", dann lehnte sie sich vor und gab Severus einen zarten Kuss, ehe sie sich hinlegte und ihn mit sich zog. Er war so ausgebrannt, dass er es stumm geschehen ließ und bald darauf die Augen schloss. Hermine sah gebannt zu, wie sich sein Gesicht unter ihrem liebevollen Streicheln mehr und mehr entspannte und die Luft schließlich wieder stetig und ruhig in seine Lungen strömte. Als er ganz offensichtlich eingeschlafen war, losch sie die Kerzen im Zelt und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Severus…", sagte sie ganz leise und da sie keine Antwort erwartete, schlief sie wenig später ein.


	29. Erinnerung

Als er früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brauchte Snape einige Minuten, um sich darüber klar zu werden, weshalb er sich so miserabel fühlte. Sein Schädel dröhnte und jeder Muskel schien zu schmerzen – er kam sich alt und elend vor. Sein Blick fiel auf die junge Frau neben sich, die noch fest schlief. Obwohl sie nach allgemeiner Meinung eher unscheinbar war, erschien sie ihm jetzt wunderschön, denn er betrachtete sie inzwischen mit dem Herzen. Er hatte sich letzte Nacht so unendlich geborgen gefühlt in ihren Armen, wie selten in seiner lieblosen Existenz. Seltsam gut hatte es getan, die Kontrolle einfach mal abzugeben und er fürchtete sich nicht einmal davor, sie könnte ihn für schwach halten. Schwermütig wandte er seine intensivdunklen Augen von ihr und stand leise auf, um in der Nasszelle zu verschwinden.

Beim Frühstück schwiegen sie verlegen, auch wenn sich ihre durchdringenden Blicke immer wieder kreuzten.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte Hermine schließlich vorsichtig beim Aufbruch, während er das Zelt verstaute. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah sie an. Dann seufzte er schwer und schloss seine Tasche. „Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun…aber es würde nichts ändern…nicht zum Guten jedenfalls…also wäre es reine Zeitverschwendung", meinte er aufgebend und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, ohne dass Hermine ihn hätte vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.

Die Tage flogen dahin und die Landschaft, durch die sie reisten, veränderte sich kaum. Nur Snape hatte sich verändert. Er war still. Stiller noch als sonst. Hermine vermutete, dass ihm der sinnlose Tod des Jungen ziemlich zusetzte und er um seine Zukunft fürchtete. Das war allerdings nur die halbe Wahrheit. Selbstverständlich hatte es ihn schwer getroffen, Mortifas Sohn das Leben genommen zu haben, aber das war nur der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Schließlich hatte er den Tod in nahezu allen Formen gesehen, auch wenn er ihn nur selten wirklich selbst verschuldet hatte.

Außerdem bangte er weniger um seine, denn um Hermines Zukunft. Ihr selbstloses Verhalten am Abend seines Zusammenbruchs hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihm nicht von der Seite weichen und für ihn da sein wollte, auch wenn es für sie selbst nichts Gutes verhieß. So verschloss er sich zusehends und auch wenn er es geschehen ließ, dass sie die Nächte mit ihm in seinem Bett verbrachte, kamen sie einander nicht mehr wirklich nahe.

Eines Abends beim gewohnheitsmäßigen Versuch ihre Eltern per Magie zu lokalisieren, blieb Hermine die Luft weg: ihr Zauberstab hatte sich langsam auf ihrer Handfläche gedreht und war dann mit der Spitze ziemlich genau nach Osten zeigend stehen geblieben. „Severus! Sieh dir das an! Wir haben eine Richtung!", rief sie aufgeregt. Snape trat an sie heran und seit langem ließ er ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln aufblitzen. „Wirklich gut, Hermine! Dann brechen wir morgen nach Osten auf."

In der Tat zeigte gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages auch Snapes Zauberstab nach Osten und Hermine wurde immer hibbeliger, wähnte sie ihre Eltern praktisch hinter jedem Busch, den sie passierten. Am zeitigen Abend erreichten sie Griffith und weil es noch so früh war, beschlossen sie, gemeinsam in die Stadt zu gehen, um herauszufinden, ob Hermines Eltern hier lebten. Snape war beinahe sicher, dass sie hier zu finden sein müssten und Hermine behauptete, ihre Präsenz bereits zu spüren, obwohl sie ganz bestimmt nicht an einen sechsten oder gar siebten Sinn glaubte.

Um nicht wieder Magiern aufzufallen, nahmen sie einige Veränderungen an ihrem Äußeren vor und wagten sich dann ins Zentrum der Stadt. Es war ein milder Freitagabend und entsprechend voll waren die Fußgängerzonen, was Severus mit gemischten Gefühlen registrierte. Als Einzelgänger, der er Zeit Lebens immer gewesen war, fühlte er sich unwohl in Menschenmengen. Doch er wusste auch, dass man in der Masse seine eigene Anonymität besser wahren konnte. Wie so oft rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf: der analytische Teil war mit der Einschätzung der Leute um ihn her beschäftigt, ständig auf der Hut vor irgendwelchen Gefahren. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er zudem immer wieder die jetzt glatthaarige und etwas dicklichere Hermine – ihre Aufregung vor dem vielleicht unmittelbar bevorstehendem Wiedersehen mit ihren Eltern war beinahe ansteckend. Auch er spürte eine gewisse Nervosität. Was ihm bevorstand, würde alles für immer verändern.

Hermine steuerte zielstrebig auf eine Telefonzelle zu, um das dort liegende Nummernbuch zu durchsuchen. Severus, wieder im schwarzen Anzug, blieb diskret davor stehen und schon bald hörte er einen unterdrückten Schrei von Hermine. Sie kam förmlich aus dem kleinen Häuschen gesprungen und warf sich an Snapes Hals. „Ich hab sie gefunden! Sieh mal!", sie zeigte ihm die dünne ausgerissene Seite mit der langen Liste von Walter bis Wright. Und mittendrin tatsächlich: _Wilkins, DDS Wendell & Monica, Downtown Alley 22….314159_

„Bist du bereit, deine Schwiegereltern kennen zu lernen?", wollte Hermine kühn wissen, denn sie vergaß vor lauter Euphorie, wie angespannt Severus die letzten Tage gewesen war. Er hielt den Atem an, entschied sich dann aber, diese Bemerkung zu übergehen und sie stattdessen mit der berüchtigten erhobenen Augenbraue abzufertigen. „Wie ist dein Plan?", fragte er und sah sie entlang seiner langen gebogenen Nase an.

„Ähm…na ja…wir suchen die Downtown Alley 22…und dann geben wir ihnen ihre Erinnerungen zurück…", stammelte Hermine vollkommen Hermine untypisch und erkannte sogleich, wie dusselig sie sich anhörte. Snape nötigte sie damit immerhin ein hämisches Grinsen ab. „Das ist dein Plan? Der erscheint mir – mit Verlaub – etwas überarbeitungswürdig, findest du nicht? Zunächst mal: nicht _wir _geben ihnen ihre Erinnerungen zurück, sondern _du._ Nur du kannst ihnen wiedergeben, was du ihnen genommen hast, sonst wäre der ganze Zauber ja sinnfrei, oder nicht?", er sah von oben herab auf Hermine, die die Augen verdrehte ob seines Oberlehrergetues. Natürlich hatte er Recht und wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie wahrscheinlich Harry und Ron ähnlich arrogant belehrt.

„Ich schlage folgende Vorgehensweise vor:", schnarrte Severus unbeirrt. „Wir suchen uns einen Ort, von wo aus wir Downtown Alley gut im Blick haben und warten bis deine Eltern augenscheinlich schlafen. Dann verschaffen wir uns Zugang und du hext ihnen ihre Tochter zurück ins Gedächtnis während sie schlafen. Und morgen dann findet die große Familienzusammenführung statt."

Hermine überlegte nur kurz. „Du bist gut im Pläneschmieden…", dann streckte sie sich etwas und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seinen immer noch selbstgefällig grinsenden Mund.

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Downtown Alley, was nicht schwer war, denn in dem Telefonbuch war auch ein Stadtplan gewesen, den Hermine ohne Skrupel auch noch herausgerissen hatte. Hermines Eltern hatten eine Wohnung gleich über ihrer neu eingerichteten Zahnarztpraxis bezogen. Es dämmerte zwar langsam, aber die Fenster in der Wohnung der Wilkinsens blieben zunächst unbeleuchtet. Severus und Hermine setzten sich in ein Restaurant zwei Häuser weiter, gleich an die große Scheibe, die zur Straße zeigte und verbrachten die Wartezeit mit jeweils einer Riesenportion Spaghetti Bolognese. Hermine schaute mindestens dreißig Mal pro Stunde nach draußen und gegen zwanzig Uhr leuchteten endlich zwei Fenster in der observierten Wohnung warmweiß.

„Mein Dad guckt bestimmt die Nachrichten im Fernsehen…das haben wir früher immer gemeinsam getan…Richtig zelebriert wird das bei ihm: Immer nach dem Duschen mit einem halben Glas Rotwein in der Hand und einem Hocker unter den Füße. Mum räumt in der Zeit die Küche auf und macht noch etwas Wäsche. Dann legt sie sich in die Wanne. Um Neun schaltet Dad den Fernseher ab und die beiden putzen minutiös ihre Zähne. Dann gehen sie zu Bett. Mum liest meist noch eine halbe Stunde ein Buch oder sie…ähm…vollziehen die Ehe.", Hermine lachte verlegen, Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Beängstigend, was du alles weißt…"

„Ach, na ja, meine Eltern sind halt Gewohnheitstiere und da sie morgens immer zeitig in die Praxis müssen, gehen sie auch beizeiten ins Bett…"

„Das leuchtet mir ja ein…Ich frage mich nur, woher du wissen willst, wann sie was mit oder ohne einander tun…"

„Ganz einfach: der Schlitz unter der Tür! Wenn ich auf dem Weg vom Bad in mein Zimmer an ihrem Schlafzimmer vorbeikam, sah ich wenn noch Licht brannte – dann hat Mum noch gelesen…andernfalls bin ich besonders schnell in mein Zimmer verschwunden.", ein verschlagenes Lachen entwich Hermines Kehle und Snape nickte anerkennend, ehe er sich dem Dessert – Tiramisu - zuwandte.

Nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr – das Licht in der 22 war schon seit geraumer Zeit erloschen -zahlte Snape und begleitete dann Hermine zum Wohnhaus ihrer Eltern. Die Straße war jetzt leer – die Partygänger würden sich erst in ein paar Stunden auf den Heimweg machen.

„_Alohomora…_", flüsterte Hermine und ein leises Klicken des Schlosses zeugte vom Erfolg ihres Zaubers. Wie zwei Schatten schlichen sie durch das dunkle Treppenhaus bis zur Wohnungstür der Noch-Wilkinsens, wo Hermine ihren Spruch wiederholte. Drinnen war alles mucksmäuschenstill, wie Snape überaus erleichtert feststellte. Die Wohnung war groß und, so man das in der Finsternis erkennen konnte, zweckmäßig und geschmackvoll eingerichtet.

Der Dielenboden, auf dem sie stand, knarrte leise, als Hermine vorsichtig die erste Tür öffnete und gleich wieder schloss, weil sie zum Badezimmer führte. Hinter der nächsten Tür erkannten beide die Umrisse eines metallenen Doppelbettes und lauschten einen Moment dem gleichmäßig ruhigen Atmen der schlafenden Eheleute.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und zögerte einen Moment. Sie war nervös und wollte am liebsten sofort ihre Eltern wecken und ihnen alles erklären – sie vor allem in die Arme nehmen und damit endgültig den Zaubererkrieg hinter sich lassen. Doch sie hatte auch Angst, dass etwas schief ging. Was wenn sie den Zauber nicht korrekt ausführte? Oder er aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen nicht funktionierte? Was wenn sie morgen keinen Funken des Wiedererkennens in den Augen ihrer Eltern sehen würde?

Da spürte sie, wie der nahezu unsichtbare Mann hinter ihr seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Gleich darauf sträubten sich ihr die Nackenhaare, als seine tiefe Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr hauchte: „Konzentrier dich, Hermine. Du kannst das…ich weiß es." Severus schob sie sanft weiter in das Zimmer hinein und endlich hob Hermine ihre Zauberstabhand und richtete sie auf ihre Eltern. „_Memento_!", begann sie mit leiser doch fester Stimme.

Während sie sich nicht rührte, sondern fokussiert den komplexen Zauber ausführte, trat Snape an ihr vorbei an das Bett. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken gelegt, betrachtete er Mr. und Mrs. Granger. Sie waren keine zehn Jahre älter als er und einen winzigen Moment gab er sich der Vorstellung hin, sie könnten ihn als Schwiegersohn akzeptieren. Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich unliebsam, ob der Lächerlichkeit dieser ganzen Situation. Dann trat er Gedanken versunken an das geöffnete Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Es machte ihn stolz, dass Hermine den Erinnerungszauber offenbar ohne Probleme bewerkstelligte und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er auch genauso tadellos funktionieren würde wie der ursprüngliche Löschungszauber.

Als Hermine fertig war, kniete sie sich neben das Bett und betrachtete ihre Mutter. Sie hatte sich in dem ganzen Jahr nicht merklich verändert und das beruhigte sie irgendwie ungemein. Ihr Vater drehte sich plötzlich von einem leichten Grunzgeräusch begleitet auf die andere Seite, was Hermine und Snape erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. Mit wenigen Schritten, war Severus, der jetzt wieder aussah wie immer (konzentriert und ihn seinem an eine übergroße Fledermaus erinnernden Umhang), bei Hermine und sie richtete sich auf. „Wir sollten besser verschwinden, Hermine…Du siehst sie in wenigen Stunden wieder.", raunte er ihr zu und sie nickte. „Bis morgen…", flüsterte sie und griff nach Snapes Hand. Das Ploppen als sie disapparierten, wurde zu einem unbedeutenden Geräusch in der Träumen der Grangers.


End file.
